Frères Assassins
by Serleena
Summary: 29 décembre 1476. La moitié de la famille Auditore est sur le point de disparaître. La potence les attends, ils y montent. Pourtant ... la corde casse. Et maintenant ?
1. Le fil de la vie

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, portée cette fois sur la famille Auditore au complet. **

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Décembre 1476, rues de Florence.

Le jeune Ezio Auditore avait réuni quelques camarades afin de répondre à l'aimable invitation de son ennemi préféré, Vieri de Pazzi. Ce dernier arriva un instant après, et ne tarda pas à l'apostropher. La bagarre entre les deux bandes rivales éclata rapidement. Ezio étala ses adversaires. Il fut rejoint ensuite par son grand-frère Federico venu lui prêter main-forte. Ce que tous deux ignoraient en revanche, c'est que la scène avait un spectateur. Une silhouette encapuchonnée, juchée sur un des toits de Florence dominant la rue.

« _Quel combat de coqs._»

L'individu observa la scène un moment. Il y tourna le dos lorsque bon nombre des jeunes hommes furent à terre. La nuit était tombée à présent. Les frères Auditore se trouvaient à présent face à un médecin.

« Les frères Auditore. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris.» dit-il.

« _Auditore ?_»

Federico sollicita l'aide du rebouteux, arguant que le jolis minois de son frère était tout ce qu'il possédait.

« _Si je les suis je devrais retrouver le chemin de la maison de Giovanni._»

Le spectateur de tout à l'heure attendit que l'un des frères aie terminé ses soins. Il n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à les suivre. Manque de chance, il leur prit l'envie de se défier dans une course sur les toits. Eh bien soit. Federico et Ezio filèrent sur les tuiles, sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivis. Sauf quand il s'agit d'escalader une tour.

« C'est une bonne vie que nous vivons, mon frère.» lança Federico.

« La meilleure. Puisse-t-elle ne jamais changer.»

« Et puisse-t-elle ne jamais nous changer.» renchérit l'aîné.

« _Et si vous pouviez redescendre, ce serait gentil._»

Heureusement pour la silhouette de la nuit, les frères ne restèrent pas des heures sur leur tour. Mais ils partirent dans des directions opposées. Seul Federico prit le chemin du retour. Son suiveur lui emboîtait le pas à distance. Le jeune homme arriva bientôt aux portes de son domicile. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte d'entrée.

« _Bien, c'est donc ici._»

La silhouette tourna le dos à la demeure Auditore et s'enfonça dans la noirceur des rues. Le jour suivant, Giovanni Auditore confia quelques menues tâches à son second fils. Un rien après son départ, Federico vit arriver une jeune fille brune dans le hall de la maisonnée.

« _Hm, mignonne. _Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?» demanda-t-il.

L'inconnue darda des yeux saphirs sur lui, qui eurent l'air de le sonder.

« Je souhaiterais voir Giovanni Auditore, s'il vous plaît.»

« Bien sûr par ici je vous prie.»

Federico la conduisit au bureau de son père. Ce dernier leva les yeux à son approche.

« Julia ! Pour une surprise !» s'exclama-t-il.

Giovanni se leva et vint enlacer la visiteuse, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu as l'air en forme. Quand es-tu rentrée ?»

« Hier dans la journée. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?» reprit Julia.

« Mais très bien. Au fait, voici mon fils aîné Federico. Federico, voici Julia Mezzini la fille d'un ami.»

Les jeunes gens se saluèrent. Giovanni congédia ensuite son aîné. Julia plissa les yeux une fois que la porte fut fermée.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit.» constata-t-elle.

« Si. Il est le seul à savoir pour le moment. Mais passons. Alors, ce voyage en Chine ?» reprit Giovanni en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Passionnant, à bien des égards. Avec l'aide des confrères locaux j'ai pu faire un peu de ménage. Ils ont du reste des techniques de combat que nous serions bien avisés de reprendre.» répondit Julia, deux doigts repliés contre une joue.

« Tu m'en diras tant. Donc, notre fuyard est maintenant hors d'état de nuire c'est bien cela.»

« Yep. Ainsi que ceux qui lui ont prêté main-forte.»

« Parfait. Que dirais-tu de rester déjeuner avec nous ?»

« C'est très gentil, mais mon père m'a déjà réservée.» sourit Julia.

« Hm très bien. Je te reverrais donc plus tard.»

Giovanni raccompagna la jeune femme, au moment où Ezio revenait.

« Tiens c'est qui la jolie brunette ?» demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Une certaine Julia. Père a l'air de bien la connaître.»

Julia les salua en passant, et quitta le domicile. Giovanni pour sa part, avait d'autres missions pour Ezio.

* * *

Heureusement pour lui … car lorsqu'il fut de retour sa maison avait été attaquée. La servante de la famille lui apprit que son père et ses deux frères avaient été arrêtés. Ezio lui demanda ensuite de mettre sa mère et sa sœur à l'abri. Le Florentin sortit avec l'intention d'aller rendre une petite visite à la prison de la ville.

« _Hmmm. Les rumeurs sont donc vraies._»

La nuit venue, Ezio retrouva son père. Ce dernier lui demanda d'aller dans son bureau chercher des documents secrets et de les amener à l'ami de leur famille, Uberto Alberti. Son fils promit, et s'empressa de redescendre. Giovanni remarqua alors une silhouette sur un toit plus loin, éclairée par la lune.

« …»

La silhouette tourna le dos et disparut. Giovanni appuya sa tête contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le piège de se refermer sur lui. Cela passerait encore si deux de ses fils n'avaient pas été capturés avec lui. Le banquier savait ce qui les attendaient. Son cœur se fendit lorsqu'il songea que Petruccio, son petit dernier, n'avait que 13 ans. Au moins sa femme, sa fille et son fils étaient saufs. Pourtant, le fait d'avoir vu une personne familière lui redonna un peu d'espoir.

« _Tu as une idée derrière la tête pas vrai ?_»

Giovanni ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Jamais il n'avait tant redouté l'arrivée du soleil. Il vint pourtant, sans se soucier du désarroi des humains. Auditore père fixa l'astre à s'en faire mal aux yeux, pensant que ce serait là la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. On vint lui lier les poignets. Dans le couloir il retrouva ses deux fils. Petruccio avait les yeux rouges.

« Papa.» appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Je suis là mon fils.»

« Avancez !» tonna le garde derrière.

Federico lui darda un regard noir. Était-il obligé d'être aussi impoli ? Federico échangea un regard avec son père. Lui non plus ne faisait pas d'illusions sur son sort. Sa seule consolation était que les autres Auditore soient à l'abri. Tous les trois furent traînés sur la place publique. La foule les hua. Federico sentit même une pierre lui heurter la tête. On les fit grimper sur l'échafaud. La corde fut amenée à leur cou. Federico eut envie de détourner la tête, mais on le maintenait bien.

« Toi.» souffla Giovanni.

Un homme venait de monter sur l'estrade, une expression moqueuse au visage aux côtés d'un autre arborant un capuchon noir.

« Porca.» siffla Federico.

Uberto Alberti, leur prétendu ami. Celui à qui Giovanni destinait les documents censés prouver son innocence. Uberto se tourna vers la foule, le torse bombé par le triomphe. Il entama un discours présentant les accusés comme coupables de trahison. Giovanni lui rappela que des documents prouvant l'erreur judiciaire lui avaient été remis la nuit dernière.

« Malheureusement je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit.»

« Il ment !» lança Ezio dans la foule.

Le jeune homme, vêtu de la tenue d'Assassin de son père, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Uberto, qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années … pourquoi les trahissait-il ainsi ?

« Je vous déclare donc coupables … et vous condamne à la peine de mort.»

Le bourreau s'approcha pour pousser le levier qui allait mettre fin à la vie des trois prisonniers. Giovanni jura à son ennemi que sa vie lui serait ôtée en retour. Le levier fut poussé. Giovanni entendit un sifflement. La corde serra son cou un instant. Le banquier ferma les yeux sous la douleur et la suffocation. Puis il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Giovanni rouvrit les yeux. Par réflexe il inspira une grande goulée.

« _Je … je suis vivant ?_»

La voix d'Ezio l'appelant le ramena sur terre. Il regarda autour de lui. Federico et Petruccio étaient sonnés.

* * *

« Debout ! Allez allez courez !» s'exclama leur père en se remettant sur pied.

Ezio accourait vers la potence. Les trois cordes avaient été tranchées net au moment où le plancher se dérobait sous les pieds de sa famille. Uberto regardait les bouts pendants. Ezio aperçut son père et ses frères s'enfuir. Il s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand des gardes le saisirent chacun par un bras.

« Attention !» s'exclama l'homme encapuchonné.

Ezio découvrit alors une personne vêtue de blanc bondir dans un saut impressionnant vers Uberto. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme admira la scène : on aurait dit un rapace s'abattant sur une malheureuse proie. Uberto n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut renversé par son assaillant qui tendit une main vers lui. L'autre homme s'enfuit. Se tournant ensuite vers Ezio, l'agresseur envoya deux lames droit dans les gorges des gardes. Ensuite, il bondit vers le jeune homme dont il saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui. La foule s'écarta sur leur passage.

« Euh … merci beaucoup.» lança Ezio.

Pas de réponse. Tous deux cavalèrent un moment dans les ruelles. Ezio se croyait en plein rêve, ou en plein cauchemar. Tout ceci lui paraissait irréel. Où étaient son père et ses frères ? Et qui était venu à son secours ?

« Par ici !» entendit-il.

« Père !» s'exclama Ezio.

Il accourut. Federico et Petruccio étaient là également. Tous trois avaient en revanche les mains liées et cette maudite corde encore autour du cou. Ezio ôta celle de son père et entreprit de dénouer ses liens. La personne encapuchonnée de blanc alla trancher ceux de Federico et Petruccio.

« Eh bien c'était vraiment moins une ! Je me demandais quand tu allais intervenir, Julia.» lança Giovanni en se frottant le cou.

« Je devais d'abord savoir qui était le traître et me positionner. En tout cas, heureusement que je suis passée prendre des nouvelles auprès de nos alliés.» fit une voix féminine.

Ezio arrondit les yeux en la voyant rabattre sa capuche. La jeune fille de la veille !

« Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder. Nous allons à Monteriggioni. Ezio, où sont ta mère et ta sœur ?» reprit le père.

« Annetta les a conduites chez sa sœur. Je vais aller les chercher.»

« Je te suis. Tiens Gio, voilà de quoi t'assurer la traversée.» reprit Julia.

Elle lança une épée dans son fourreau à l'homme, qui la remercia. Le groupe partit chacun dans une direction. Ils se retrouveraient en dehors de Florence.

« Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma famille. Mais qui es-tu exactement ?» fit Ezio en chemin.

« Plus tard les réponses. Mettons d'abord tout le monde à l'abri.»

Ezio retrouva Annetta, qui amena le duo chez sa sœur Paola. Qui s'avéra tenir un établissement un peu particulier. Le jeune homme rapporta que le reste de la famille les attendait à la sortie de la ville. Maria poussa un fort soupir de soulagement, si bien que ses enfants crurent qu'elle faisait un malaise. Mais leur mère se redressa, et ordonna le départ. Annetta fut laissée sur place. Le quatuor dut se frayer un passage. Julia et Ezio étaient en tête, surveillant les alentours. La nouvelle de l'exécution manquée ne s'était pas encore propagée. Cependant, le temps était compté.

« Comment se sont-ils échappés ?» demanda Claudia.

« Julia que voici a coupé leur corde.» répondit Ezio.

« Leur corde ? Ils allaient être pendus ?» releva la jeune fille.

« Merci beaucoup Julia.» lança Maria.

« Je t'en prie, mais pressons. On bavardera une fois en lieu sûr.» répondit la brunette.

La sortie de Florence n'était plus très loin. Soudain, Ezio vit Julia partir comme une fusée droit devant.

« Ma che !»

La suivant du regard, il comprit. Son père et ses frères étaient aux prises avec des gardes. Giovanni les retenait, mais l'un d'eux arrivait vers Federico. Julia prit appui sur une charrette avant de sauter sur le soldat qui pointait une lance vers le jeune homme. Elle lui enfonça une lame secrète dans la nuque. Un autre pointa sa lance vers elle. Julia l'attrapa et frappa son ennemi au ventre. La lance se retourna contre son propriétaire qui la reçut entre les deux yeux. Julia la fit tournoyer ensuite et empala deux gardes autour de Giovanni.

« Allez on file.» dit-il.

Tout le monde se précipita vers la porte de la cité. Giovanni avait trouvé des chevaux. Sa femme monta derrière lui, Petruccio derrière son aîné et Claudia avec Ezio. Julia avait sa monture pour elle seule. Les chevaux furent lancés au galop, droit vers la villa Auditore à Monteriggioni. La famille était à mi-chemin quand soudain on leur barra la route.

« Vieri.» fit Ezio entre ses dents.

« Vous voilà. Vous quittez Florence sans nous dire au revoir ?» lança De Pazzi.

« Ôte-toi de notre chemin Vieri !» lança Giovanni.

« Non.»

D'autres hommes apparurent à ses côtés, épée au clair. Giovanni soupira. Quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme étant des bombes fumigènes éclatèrent aux pieds de Vieri.

« On décroche !» s'exclama Julia.

Elle lança son cheval en avant, renversant le Pazzi. Les autres suivirent aussitôt, mettant le reste de la bande à terre. Les remparts de la ville furent en vue. La famille ne s'arrêta qu'au pied de ses murs. Un homme vint les accueillir.

« Giovanni, quel soulagement.»

« Mario, je ne te le fais pas dire.»

Mario Auditore salua ses neveux et nièce ainsi que sa belle-sœur. La nuit approchait doucement, terminant cette journée lourde d'émotions. Mario fit visiter l'endroit tant que le jour dura. Il conduisit ensuite chacun à des chambres. Il leur proposa après de dîner, mais l'appétit de tous n'était pas au beau fixe.

« Bien, nous avons à deviser. Les enfants, allez donc vous reposer. Toi aussi ma chérie.» lança Giovanni.

« Allez les enfants.» dit Maria en entraînant sa progéniture.

* * *

Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, Ezio sortait de sa chambre. Il trouva son grand-frère dehors.

« Oh, salut Federico. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?»

« Non. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux … je revois cette foule qui hurle et qui gesticule. Sans parler de ...» répondit le brun.

Ezio hocha la tête. Son aîné était pâle, terne.

« Mais toi ?»

« Je … ben je me rendais dans le bureau.» avoua Ezio.

« Pour quoi faire ?»

« Savoir pourquoi vous avez manqué d'y passer.»

Federico détourna le regard. Il en avait une petite idée. Néanmoins, il était lui aussi curieux. Il suivit donc Ezio dans la villa, marchant en silence. Ils descendirent les escaliers, puis aperçurent un rai de lumière plus loin. Tout doucement, Ezio s'approcha de la porte. Il s'assit tout à côté, puis poussa lentement, très lentement. Federico pencha la tête pour y voir.

« Bon. Que fait-on ?» demanda Mario.

Giovanni se tenait derrière le bureau, l'air abattu. Il était resté silencieux depuis qu'il s'était assis. Un verre d'alcool était posé devant lui.

« Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir ce soir.» lança-t-il, les mains jointes devant les yeux.

« Quoi de plus normal. Je propose pour commencer que tu dises la vérité à tes enfants. Tous sans exception. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu as gardé le silence.» lança Julia, assise à califourchon sur une chaise, un peu plus loin et hors de vue.

« Moi non plus. Encore que tu m'as dis que Federico était au courant.» ajouta Mario.

Ezio tourna un regard étonné vers le concerné, qui détourna le sien.

« Partiellement. J'avais planifié son entraînement, mais … le temps m'a manqué. Lui et Ezio ne savent que manier l'épée. Enfin les bases. Je voulais juste les protéger de tout ça. Qu'ils aient une enfance normale.» répondit Giovanni.

« On ne protège pas quelqu'un en lui cachant un danger, mais en le préparant à l'affronter.» lança Julia.

Un petit silence s'installa suite à cette phrase. Giovanni se redressa puis prit son verre qu'il avala d'un trait.

« Une fois qu'il seront au courant de tout, on s'occupera de les former histoire qu'ils sachent se battre autrement qu'en brassant de l'air, comme je les ai vu faire.» reprit Julia.

Giovanni eut un sourire en coin.

« S'ils t'entendaient.» dit-il.

« Pffff. Qu'ils viennent dans ce cas.»

« D'ailleurs, tu as dis que tu avais appris de nouvelles techniques en Chine, peut-être pourrais-tu te charger de leur apprendre une ou deux choses.» lança Mario.

« Bonne idée tiens.» approuva Giovanni.

« Soit. Mais il faudrait aussi que Claudia participe.»

« Mais … elle est encore trop jeune.» rappela Giovanni.

« Et ? Faut-il que je te rappelle à quel âge j'ai commencé ? Ensuite, il serait bon de rénover cet endroit. Rapidos de préférence.» continua Julia.

« Roooh ce n'est pas si terrible quand même.» protesta Mario.

« Tu rigoles ? On dirait une ruine romaine. Il faudrait t'y mettre sans tarder, histoire d'éviter que tu ne prennes une tuile sur la tête et que tu aggraves encore ton cas.» rétorqua Julia.

Giovanni éclata soudain de rire, la tête posée contre le bureau. Mario lui retourna un regard étonné, les poings sur les hanches. Dehors, Ezio et Federico affichèrent un sourire amusé.

« C'est rien, je crois que c'est la tension des dernières heures qui s'évacue.» fit Julia.

Ils attendirent que l'Assassin se calme.

« Merci. Bien, nous avons déjà une idée de par où commencer. Ensuite, il va falloir qu'on traque ces foutus Templiers. Notamment Uberto.» annonça Giovanni.

« Pas la peine. Je m'en suis occupée après avoir coupé vos cordes.» informa la brunette.

« Tant pis. Mais je dois également laver le nom de ma famille.» reprit Giovanni.

« Je te passerais ma lessive. Pour ça, il faut qu'on récupère ces fameux documents qu'Ezio lui a donné. Seulement … je crains qu'il ne les aie détruits.» répondit Julia.

« Il les a peut-être gardés aussi. Il faudrait fouiller sa maison. Vite avant que ses affaires ne soient enlevées.» suggéra Mario.

« Je vais y aller, ils ne me connaissent pas là-bas.»

Giovanni donna aussi son assentiment. Il remercia la jeune femme de l'avoir sauvé ainsi que ses fils, et également de l'avoir aidé à réfléchir.

« Pas de quoi, j'allais pas les laisser pendre mon mentor. Bien ! Avons-nous pensé à tout ?»

« Je crois … nous allons parer au plus pressé en tout cas.»

La réunion s'acheva. Ezio et Federico se levèrent, et se hâtèrent de regagner leurs lits. Ezio n'avait pas tout comprit contrairement à ce qu'il espérait. Il ignorait ce qu'étaient les Templiers, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient responsables du désastre. Mais sans doute la lumière se ferait-elle demain matin. Il poussa un soupir. Quelle journée. La moitié de la famille Auditore avait bien failli disparaître. Cela n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, c'était le cas de le dire.


	2. La vérité

**L'innocence et l'insouciance sont désormais clairement terminées pour la fratrie Auditore. Reste que le chemin à parcourir ne sera pas aisé.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

La nuit fut agitée pour certains. Julia se redressa. Il lui semblait entendre des gémissements. Elle tâtonna pour trouver une chandelle puis l'alluma. La brune alla ensuite ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Oui, cela provenait bien d'à côté. De la chambre de Federico dirait-on. Julia referma derrière elle. Elle approcha de l'autre chambre, puis posa la main sur la poignée. Le jeune homme était visiblement en proie à des cauchemars.

« Federico. Hé ho réveille-toi ! Federico.»

« AH !»

L'aîné Auditore se redressa d'un coup, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Julia posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant.» dit-elle doucement.

Federico se passa une main sur le visage. Il rouvrit les yeux, puis dévisagea Julia.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.» s'excusa Federico.

« C'est rien va. Je me doute bien qu'après ce que tu as vécu, tu ne vas pas avoir un sommeil tranquille. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?» sourit gentiment Julia.

« Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Je … ça va aller je te remercie.»

« Parfois en parler peut aider à exorciser tout ça.»

« Ça ira. Je vais me rendormir.» assura Federico.

« Très bien. Si tu as besoin je suis juste à côté.»

Julia quitta la chambre. Federico eut un frisson lorsqu'il fut replongé dans le noir. Il retomba sur son oreiller. Les images de ses cauchemars dansèrent devant ses prunelles. Federico posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux, son autre main serrant sa couverture. Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Ce fut donc avec les yeux cernés qu'il retrouva le reste de sa famille au petit-déjeuner. Mais de ce qu'il constata, ce n'était pas la forme pour tout le monde. Ezio lui adressa un regard morne, Petruccio semblait ailleurs. Claudia lui adressa un petit sourire. Federico croisa ensuite le regard perçant de Julia.

Il soupira, et commença à manger. À l'autre bout de la table, Giovanni jetait des regards à la dérobée à ses enfants. Il leur devait des explications. Une autre vie commençait pour eux. L'insouciance était clairement derrière eux. Le petit-déjeuner se fit dans un silence … tombal. Si je puis dire. Julia fut la première à quitter la tablée.

« Bien je vous laisse. J'ai une petite course à faire.» annonça-t-elle.

« Bonne chance.» lança Giovanni.

« Bonne chance à toi.» repartit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Giovanni soupira doucement. Ses enfants l'observaient, mais il remarqua que ses deux grands fils étaient dans l'expectative. Le père s'essuya la bouche, puis invita tout le monde à passer au salon. Les domestiques se chargèrent de débarrasser la table. Les Auditore passèrent dans le grand séjour où chacun prit place. Les garçons sur le canapé, les dames sur des fauteuils.

* * *

Giovanni les regarda un à un. Son frère appuyé contre un mur, lui adressa un signe d'encouragement. Le banquier prit une inspiration.

« J'ai quelques petites choses à vous expliquer, concernant les événements d'hier.» commença-t-il.

Il leur raconta alors qu'il appartenait à un ordre séculaire, les Assassins dont la mission était de guider l'humanité et surtout de lui conserver son libre-arbitre. Ils devaient pour cela lutter contre les Templiers, autre ordre secret qui lui désirait priver le monde de sa liberté. Uberto Alberti, qui les avait trahi appartenait à ces Templiers. Giovanni était de temps à autre mandé par Lorenzo de Medici, mais se rendait également dans d'autres pays pour mener sa lutte.

« Et Julia elle est aussi un Assassin ?» questionna Petruccio à la fin.

« Oui, je suis son mentor. C'est moi qui l'ai formée. Son père est également affilié à notre ordre, c'est lui qui me l'a confiée quand elle avait sept ans. D'autres questions ?»

« Vieri de Pazzi. C'est un Templier lui aussi ?» interrogea Ezio.

« Oui, toute sa famille. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en prenait à toi et à ton frère.»

« Est-ce qu'on retournera à Florence un jour ?» demanda Claudia.

« Je l'espère. Pour l'heure, nous devons nous y faire oublier. Julia est partie voir si elle pouvait récupérer de quoi laver notre honneur.» répondit Giovanni.

« Et … qu'est-ce que nous devenons dans l'histoire ?» questionna Federico.

« Vous former à devenir des Assassins est la suite de l'histoire. Il vous faut au moins savoir vous défendre. Car n'oubliez pas que si vous faites le choix de ne pas entrer dans l'ordre, pour les Templiers vous resterez liés aux Assassins, donc un danger potentiel.»

« On sait se défendre.» protesta Ezio.

« Pas assez mon fils, pas assez et tu t'en rendra vite compte.»

Ezio fit la moue. N'empêche son père avait raison : il n'avait rien pu faire contre les gardes la veille. Il s'était senti impuissant.

« C'est toi qui va nous former ?» reprit Ezio.

« Moi, Julia, et votre oncle Mario. Ensemble ou séparément.»

Les enfants n'eurent pour le moment pas d'autres questions. Giovanni leur laissa la matinée de libre. Leur entraînement débuterait dans l'après-midi s'ils le désiraient. La fratrie décida de prendre un peu l'air, afin de mieux digérer ces informations. Ils trouvèrent un carré d'herbe dans ce qui fut un jardin. Ils s'installèrent en étoile, comme ils en avaient parfois l'habitude à Florence. Ils restèrent ainsi les yeux rivés au ciel un moment.

« Vous en pensez quoi, de tout ça ?» demanda finalement Petruccio.

« Ça me paraît énorme moi personnellement. Ces deux sociétés secrètes qui s'affrontent depuis des siècles … et dans le monde entier en plus.» répondit Claudia.

« Je savais bien que notre père nous cachait des choses. Mais toi aussi Federico.» lança Ezio.

« Quoi ?» firent les plus jeunes.

« Père m'avait dit qu'il exécutait des missions pour le compte des Medici. Il avait mentionné devant moi l'ordre des Assassins, et qu'un jour je devrais peut-être en faire partie. Par contre, je ne connaissais pas les Templiers.» révéla Federico, mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ?» demanda Claudia.

« Parce qu'il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Vous étiez encore trop jeunes pour ça.»

« Julia elle a pas eu l'air trop jeune elle. Sept ans … elle avait sept ans quand elle est entrée dans l'ordre.» fit Petruccio, impressionné.

« Et on va faire quoi maintenant ?» reprit Ezio.

« Père a raison, on doit apprendre à se battre. Et j'ai bien envie de coller mon poing dans la figure de Vieri. Ou plutôt de lui passer une lame en travers du corps.» répondit Federico.

« Mais … tu vas tuer des gens Federico. Ça ne te fais pas peur d'être un meurtrier ?» rappela Petruccio.

« Question de point de vue petit frère. Si j'ai bien tout compris, si on ne tue pas ces Templiers c'est eux qui nous tueront. Et des gens qui veulent asservir le monde entier et régner sur eux ne me paraissent pas franchement innocents. On se portera mieux sans eux.»

Le silence revint dans le groupe. Ils réalisaient petit à petit que leur vie changeait, et pas forcément pour le meilleur.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Ezio et Federico se présentèrent au bureau de la villa. Ils annoncèrent à leur oncle qu'ils étaient prêts à commencer.

« Très bien ! Bonne décision les enfants.» clama Mario.

Ça, ils n'en étaient pas encore convaincus. Pendant que leur oncle expliquait ce qu'ils auraient à endurer, Ezio remarqua un pan de mur sur lequel étaient épinglés des parchemins visiblement anciens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda-t-il.

« Oh ça. Ce sont les pages du Codex d'Altaïr, le refondateur de l'ordre. Ils contiendraient un savoir important pour nous. Votre père et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à tenter de retrouver ces pages et à les déchiffrer. Peut-être que vous aurez l'occasion d'en trouver d'autres.» répondit Mario.

Un peu après, Giovanni fit son entrée. Il avait appris que Julia était également de retour.

« Ah Mario, tu n'aurais pas vu le renardeau par hasard ?» demanda-t-il.

« Non pas encore.»

Un coussin vint heurter la tête de l'ancien banquier.

« La voilà.» sourit-il en se retournant.

« J'ai passé l'âge que tu m'appelles comme ça.» lança la brunette.

« Si tu le dis. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?» interrogea Auditore père.

« As-tu été sage en mon absence ?»

Giovanni lui fit les gros yeux, pendant que Mario ricanait. Julia lui montra ensuite un rouleau et des lettres. Son mentor la remercia. Il rangea les précieux documents dans une boîte qu'il ferma à clé. Étonné, Ezio lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas immédiatement à Florence prouver leur innocence.

« Parce que je risque de ne pas arriver jusqu'à Lorenzo en entier. Je préfère attendre le moment opportun. Bien, il est temps de commencer votre entraînement. Julia, si tu veux bien.»

« Suivez-moi vous deux.» dit-elle à l'adresse des deux frères.

La jeune femme les entraîna vers la place d'arme. Là, elle leur lança des épées en bois. Ce serait leur principaux outils au début, afin d'éviter les blessures accidentelles. Elle demanda ensuite à l'un d'eux de venir à elle afin qu'elle puisse évaluer leur niveau. Ezio se proposa, se rappelant que la veille au soir Julia avait souligné leur manque de compétence. Il passa donc par-dessus la rambarde délimitant l'espace de combat, puis vint se positionner en face d'elle. Federico fit le tour pour avoir une meilleure vue. Julia fixa Ezio un court instant. Soudain, son épée jaillit, frappa celle du jeune homme. L'instrument vola et atterrit dans le sable.

« Tu tiens mal ton épée.»

Ezio la regarda, soufflé. Il alla la ramasser, sous l'œil narquois de son frère.

« En outre ta garde est trop basse. Regarde, tiens-la comme ceci et à cette hauteur.» conseilla Julia.

Ezio hésita. Recevoir des conseils en matière de combat de la part d'une femme ne lui disait guère. En face, la brune haussa un sourcil. Qu'attendait-il ?

« Un souci Ezio ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Ben écoute, si on pouvait passer directement à la partie pratique ce serait mieux.» dit-il.

« Je vois. Je vais donc devoir te montrer de quoi je suis capable, histoire de calmer un peu ton arrogance. Mais je te préviens, tu vas le regretter.» avertit Mezzini.

« Ça je demande à voir, c'est peut-être toi qui sera surprise.» lança Ezio avec un sourire.

Les deux opposants se jaugèrent un instant. Le Florentin annonça lui laisser porter le premier coup. Julia se contenta de planter son regard azur dans ceux noisette du brun. Ezio en vint à se demander si elle allait commencer un jour, quand soudain le premier coup partit. Ezio leva son épée juste à temps. En revanche, il sentit au choc que Julia savait s'y prendre. Il para deux autres attaques avant que son adversaire ne feinte et le frappe aux côtes. Julia ne s'arrêta pas à ce premier succès. La lame de bois atteignit ensuite l'épaule de son adversaire. Ezio tenta de la toucher au ventre. Julia tourna au moment où le bois filait vers son abdomen. Elle passa derrière le jeune Florentin … puis abattit le plat de sa lame sur ses fesses.

« Aow !»

Federico échappa un rire. Ezio se retourna et la fusilla du regard. Non mais attendez un peu pour voir. Il repartit à l'assaut, décidé à venger son honneur arrière. Si seulement … il reçut un choc sur l'avant-bras tenant l'arme, Julia lui fit ensuite un croche-pied qui le déséquilibra. Elle profita de ce qu'il cherchait à se rétablir pour lui asséner un coup entre les épaules. La jeune femme lui donna l'impression de glisser sur le sol. Lui par contre, frappait dans le vide.

« Ouch !» fit Ezio après un coup sur la tête.

Il sentit quelque chose se glisser entre la poignée de son épée et sa main. Son arme voltigea et se retrouva loin sur le côté. Il était désarmé. Il esquiva un coup, puis un autre et encore un jusqu'à que son dos ne bute contre le muret. Julia plaça son arme sous le menton de son adversaire.

« En effet je suis surprise. Surprise que tu aie pu survivre face à tes adversaires.» dit-elle.

L'orgueil d'Ezio en prit un coup. Si leurs armes avaient été réelles, il serait sûrement déjà mort.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Donc tu es prié de museler ton ego. Et … ne doute … plus jamais … de mes compétences.» dit-elle.

Elle lui flanqua un coup sur le nez.

« Compris ?»

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux brûlants. Julia fit tourner son épée et demanda à Federico de prendre la relève. Il franchit d'un bond le petit mur.

« Sois gentil de lui faire mordre la poussière.» demanda Ezio en le croisant.

Federico vint se positionner face à la brune. Tout comme pour son frère, elle resta un instant à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Mais ce fut lui qui attaqua en premier. Julia fit simplement un pas de côté. Federico ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua aussitôt.

« Hmph !»

Premier coup, au bras tenant l'arme. Federico serra les dents. Il fit trois pas rapides en sa direction. Il vit alors la brune se baisser et lui faucher les jambes. Le jeune homme se retrouva sur le dos. Ezio cacha son visage dans ses mains. Pour l'honneur familial c'était mal parti. Federico se prit un nouveau coup mais à la cuisse. Le combat dura aussi longtemps que pour son petit-frère, avec son lot de gnons.

« Bien. Tu as plus d'expérience que ton frère et tu te bats mieux. J'ai maintenant une petite idée de par où je dois commencer. Je t'accorde dix minutes de pause, après quoi on passera aux choses sérieuses.» annonça Julia.

Ezio se redressa. Aux choses sérieuses ? Alors c'était quoi ça une petite blague ? La jeune femme quitta l'aire d'entraînement. Giovanni et Mario vinrent voir où en étaient les garçons.

« Alors c'était comment ?» demanda leur père.

« Eh bien Ezio s'est prit une bonne raclée, et moi aussi à vrai dire. Un peu moins cependant.» annonça Federico.

« Oh ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?» s'étonna Giovanni.

Connaissant la jeune femme il trouvait curieux qu'elle aie utilisé la manière forte.

« Il s'est permis de douter de mes compétences.» lança Julia, assise sur une rampe de pierre, plus loin.

« Ah. La chose à ne jamais faire.» comprit son mentor avec un sourire.

« Vous ne lui avez pas fait mal au moins ?» s'enquit Mario.

Les frères échangèrent un regard.

« Oncle Mario. Dans on s'est pris une raclée, c'est quoi qui t'as échappé au juste ?» lança Ezio.

« Que cela te serve de leçon Ezio. Julia est un Assassin confirmé, ou en tout cas en passe de l'être dès que j'aurais organisé son intronisation. Elle a été entraînée à se battre depuis l'âge de ses sept ans, elle a donc beaucoup plus d'expérience. Écoutez attentivement ses leçons, je suis d'ailleurs sûr que vous les apprécierez.» sermonna Giovanni.

« Grmph.»

« Et laisse ton orgueil de côté, ça ne servira à rien.» ajouta Mario.

C'était la seule chose qui avait poussé Julia à être si peu tendre envers lui. Ezio lui jeta un œil, bras croisés. Mouais bon, il l'avait peut-être cherché. Il avait pourtant bien vu quand elle avait éliminé Uberto qu'elle connaissait son affaire.

« Bon d'accord je m'excuse.» lança-t-il.

Julia afficha un sourire. Elle annonça ensuite la fin de la pause. Revenant au centre de l'arène, elle demanda aux garçons de se mettre en garde. Passant près d'eux elle observa leur position.

« Très bien Ezio, tu as retenu ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ta garde. Ah Mario, tu veux bien nous installer un mannequin s'il te plaît ?»

« Mais bien sûr mon petit renard !»

Mario s'éloigna un instant, puis revint avec un mannequin de paille qu'il planta à quelques pas des garçons. Julia leur expliqua ensuite comment porter des coups et à quels endroits.

* * *

L'entraînement dura l'après-midi. Finalement, Ezio admit que son prof n'était pas si mal. Elle les félicitait chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient, se montrait patiente pour leur expliquer. Un peu avant le soir, les garçons retrouvèrent leur père qui tenait un livre de comptes.

« Vous avez terminé dirait-on.»

« Ouais. Vous aviez raison il nous reste pas mal de choses à découvrir.» lança Ezio en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Et de votre côté, que faites-vous ?» interrogea Federico.

« Je mets à jour les comptes de la villa et je planifie sa rénovation. Ce qui ne va pas être facile.»

« Père, je me demandais à propos de Julia … est-ce que c'est courant de débuter aussi tôt ? Et pourquoi vous et oncle Mario vous la surnommez le renardeau ou le renard ?» reprit Federico.

« Hmmoui on peut débuter son entraînement très jeune. Moi et votre oncle avions 9 et 10 ans. Pour ce qui est de Julia, elle avait vu son père s'entraîner à l'épée et s'amusait à l'imiter. C'est rapidement devenu un jeu entre eux : son père lui expliquait comment faire sans trop y croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle retenait très bien ses instructions. Il a donc approfondi son apprentissage, puis me l'a amenée alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Je trouvais ça trop jeune et je n'étais pas d'accord.» raconta Giovanni.

L'enfant lui avait alors répondu sans ambages qu'il n'avait qu'à venir se battre avec elle. Giovanni avait refusé. Sans se démonter la petite fille avait dégainé son épée en bois puis lui avait porté un coup. Un coup précis qui avait contraint l'Assassin à esquiver, ne serait-ce que par pur réflexe. Elle avait continué durant trois minutes au bout desquelles Giovanni avait annoncé qu'il se rendait.

« Pour ce qui est de son surnom, cela venait de sa capacité à me passer régulièrement sous le nez. Julia a vite pris la très mauvaise habitude de me suivre lorsque je partais en mission. Je ne m'en apercevais que lorsqu'il était trop tard pour la renvoyer. Il était encore trop tôt dans son apprentissage pour qu'elle parte en mission, mais allez lui faire comprendre. J'admets aujourd'hui que cela a parfois été utile et très formateur. Cette petite a toujours eu le chic pour disparaître et se camoufler.» continua Giovanni.

« Et comment ça se fait ? Nous vous nous repériez toujours.» lança Ezio.

« Pour commencer, vous êtes tout sauf discrets. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre comment elle s'y prenait le jour où je l'ai vue faire. C'était bête comme tout et pourtant ça marchait.» répondit Giovanni en souriant.

Lors d'une mission, Julia devait entrer en contact avec un informateur. Manque de chance, elle et son mentor s'étaient fait détecter par des gardes. Au bout de quelques minutes de course-poursuite, Julia avait annoncé qu'elle irait seule rencontrer leur informateur. Tous deux se séparèrent. Giovanni trouva une cachette sur les toits. Il voyait toute la rue, y comprit la personne qu'ils devaient rencontrer, ainsi que les gardes qui les recherchaient parmi la foule. Par contre … où était son élève ?

« Je ne l'ai vue que lorsque Julia a levé la tête vers moi. J'avoue qu'elle m'a vraiment surpris : elle était habillée comme tout un chacun et non plus avec sa tenue d'apprentie, alors que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que nous venions de nous quitter. Où diable avait-elle trouvé le temps d'enfiler une robe et de se coiffer ? Et d'où provenait cette robe ? Toujours est-il qu'elle est passée devant les gardes, leur a fait un petit sourire puis est tranquillement aller parler à l'informateur. Les gardes n'y ont vu que du feu.»

Plus tard, Julia avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse robe : un simple morceau de tissu autour de la taille tenu par des épingles à des endroits stratégiques. Dessous, un pantalon et des couteaux en cas de besoin. Il lui suffisait d'adapter son allure puis de passer au milieu des gens. Un simple chignon pour la coiffure et la voici anonyme.

« Je me demandais pourquoi diable emportait-elle ce tissu et une tunique. Cela lui servait à disparaître. Car voyez-vous lorsque les soldats nous cherchent ils regardent surtout s'ils aperçoivent notre capuche. Je me suis rendu compte que lorsque je vérifiais si elle ne me suivait pas, que je cherchais moi aussi inconsciemment cette fichue capuche. Or elle ne l'avait jamais sur la tête, ce qui fait que je ne la voyais pas parmi la foule. Sans compter qu'elle se cachait dans l'environnement dès que c'était possible.»

« En gros elle vous bernait bien quoi.» résuma Federico.

« En effet. J'ai cru devenir fou lorsque une fois j'ai découvert qu'elle avait été juste à côté de moi alors que je me rendais à un rendez-vous. J'avais arrêté ma monture pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule, or Julia était sur un banc à ma hauteur, derrière un groupe de passants qui papotaient. Et bien sûr je ne l'ai pas remarquée. J'ai alors compris qu'il valait mieux que je la prenne avec moi.»

Maria Auditore vint en cet instant annoncer que le dîner était servi. Tous trois se levèrent puis la suivirent dans la salle à manger. Durant le dîner, Claudia demandait comment s'était passé ce premier entraînement. Ezio et Federico s'entre-regardèrent.

« Mais très bien.» dirent-ils.

Ils passèrent naturellement sous silence leur défaite du début. Du reste, Julia n'en dit rien non plus pas plus que leur père et oncle. L'honneur était donc sauf, du moins en apparence.


	3. Surmonter

**La guérison peut être longue ... heureusement, certains moyens la facilite. **

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

La nuit venue, tout le monde regagna sa chambre. Federico retrouva la sienne avec appréhension. Il resta dos à sa porte, le regard fixé sur son lit. Allait-il encore faire des cauchemars cette nuit ? La journée il parvenait à dissimuler son angoisse, seulement une fois seul c'était une autre histoire. Le jeune homme se décolla de la porte. Il se changea puis se rendit sur la terrasse devant sa fenêtre. La température était douce.

« Bonsoir.»

« Julia ?»

La jeune fille était assise sur un banc, un livre en main, une bougie et une couverture à côté.

« Soi-même. Comment te sens-tu ?»

« Oh ça va merci.»

De nouveau ce regard qui paraissait lire en lui.

« Quoi ?»

« Je te sens pourtant … un peu agité.»

Il nia encore, mais elle lui montra qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Julia referma son livre dans un claquement et le posa par terre.

« Allez, assis-toi un peu et dis-moi ce qui te chiffonne.» dit-elle en se mettant sur le côté.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose.» reprit Federico.

« Ça te ferait pourtant du bien au contraire. À tout garder en toi tu vas finir par exploser.»

Federico la regarda un instant, puis finit par prendre place sur le banc. Il resta un instant silencieux. Confier ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas évident : par moment il se sentait l'envie d'en parler, puis les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Quant à en discuter avec ses parents, leur rappeler l'angoisse de cette journée ne le tentait pas non plus. Pareil concernant ses frères et sœur. Mieux valait que tout le monde oublie.

« C'est juste que … lorsque je ferme les yeux je revois cette foule. Je les entends, je vois leur visage haineux. Alors que nous n'avons rien fait. Et … je sens encore cette corde … là qui me serre.» commença-t-il.

Sa gorge se serra. Federico replia ses genoux contre lui.

« J'ai essayé de défaire mes liens … mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Et ce sale traître … qui souriait … qui nous a menti. Je l'entends me dire que je vais mourir, la foule qui m'insulte moi, mon père et mon frère. Ezio qui essaie de nous délivrer mais qui se fait engloutir par une marée humaine. J'entends ma mère et ma sœur qui nous appellent, puis qui pleurent.» continua-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Les images se formaient presque derrière ses prunelles. Parfois les gens et Uberto prenaient l'apparence de monstres. Federico sentit une main presser doucement son épaule.

« Il est tout à fait normal que tu aies ce genre de cauchemar. Ce que tu as vécu a été un tel traumatisme. Seul le temps pourra réellement te guérir. Mais en attendant, tu dois en parler pour évacuer.» conseilla Julia.

Federico soupira. Il devait pourtant surmonter tout ça, devenir plus fort. Or à la nuit tombée, il se sentait apeuré comme un enfant. Ce n'était pas comme ça il allait devenir un Assassin et venger toute sa famille. Si Vieri le voyait il en rirait.

« Tiens tu veux jouer à un petit jeu ? Ça te changera les idées.» proposa Julia.

« Hmm pourquoi pas.»

« Bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi écrire.»

Elle retourna à sa chambre rapidement et ramena de l'encre, des plumes ainsi qu'un parchemin. Elle lui expliqua ensuite le jeu : écrire le nom d'une personne connue, ainsi que dix questions à poser à l'adversaire pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Federico s'exécuta. Assez vite il se retrouva absorbé par ce petit passe-temps. Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, ils se remirent à discuter. Le sommeil vint ainsi les chercher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Federico eut la surprise de se réveiller dehors sur un banc, appuyé contre Julia. Une couverture était posée sur eux. Le jeune homme grimaça en se redressant. Il réveilla ensuite la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés.

« Ouah on a dormi sur la terrasse.» constata Julia.

« Oui et du coup, je suis tout courbaturé.»

« Mais as-tu mieux dormi ?» questionna la brune en se levant.

Federico marqua un temps d'arrêt. Tiens oui, maintenant qu'elle le disait il n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise nuit. Comparé à la première. Julia s'en retourna la première dans sa chambre. Plus tard, toute la famille fut réunie pour le petit-déjeuner. Ezio parla de rendre sa tenue à son père.

« Garde-la. Je m'en trouverais une autre. Mais tu me fais penser que tu dois détenir une page du codex ainsi qu'une lame. Il faudrait la décoder pour pouvoir la réparer.» répondit Giovanni.

« Leonardo en serait certainement capable. Mais il est à Florence.» fit Maria.

« Alors j'irais.» répondit Ezio.

« Il n'est peut-être pas sage de t'y rendre seul.» reprit son père.

Il jeta un regard à Julia, qui comprit le message. Ezio pensait pouvoir se débrouiller seul, mais garda cette pensée pour lui. Quelques instants plus tard, lui et Julia faisaient route vers Florence. Ils furent soudain suivi par des cavaliers. Ezio comprit alors ce que son père avait voulu dire. Des hommes des Pazzi. L'un d'eux se porta à sa hauteur et sortit son épée. Auditore se baissa pour éviter une décapitation. Julia réagit en lançant un couteau qui l'élimina. Elle sortit son arme de l'autre main et para un coup. Ezio lança un coup de pied qui renversa un autre ennemi. Un autre causa une coupure à son épaule, il répondit par une attaque mortelle.

Finalement, ils eurent raison de leurs assaillants. Le duo ne rencontra pas d'autres obstacles jusqu'à Florence.

« Attends une minute Ezio, tu es blessé.» remarqua Julia.

« Une égratignure.»

« Peut-être, mais il faut la soigner. Viens.»

Ezio arrêta sa monture avec un petit soupir. Julia sortit un bandage et un chiffon. Elle épongea d'abord le sang, puis noua le bandage.

« Merci. Et merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.» dit-il.

« Je t'en prie, je n'ai fais que ce qu'il fallait. Bien, hâtons-nous.»

Ezio conduisit sa camarade chez Leonardo Da Vinci. Le peintre fut heureux de le revoir. Auditore l'informa que le reste de la famille était en sécurité. Il présenta Julia, puis lui expliqua ensuite la raison de sa présence ici. L'artiste se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage. Une heure plus tard, il lui montra le résultat : un étui contenant une lame.

« Il faut juste couper ton annulaire à présent.» reprit Leonardo, muni d'un hachoir.

Une épée jaillit aussitôt sous son menton. Le peintre leva les mains.

« Je plaisante.» dit-il.

Julia baissa lentement son arme. Leonardo déglutit, avant d'annoncer que ce genre de sacrifice était en effet passé de mode. Il remit l'étui à Ezio, qui actionna la lame.

« Tu en as une aussi non ?» se rappela-t-il en s'adressant à Julia.

« Exact. L'arme la plus connue des Assassins.» répondit-elle en sortant la sienne.

Ezio remercia Leonardo, tout en l'informant qu'il en aurait probablement une autre à fabriquer. Lui et Julia quittèrent ensuite l'atelier pour retourner à Monterrigioni.

Giovanni fut satisfait de voir que son second fils était pourvu d'une lame secrète. Mario fit don de la sienne à Federico. Il fut ensuite l'heure de l'entraînement, dispensé cette fois par leur père.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas Giovanni ?» interrogea Julia quelques jours plus tard.

« Hmmm, c'est Federico. Je le sens … renfermé. Il s'applique dur durant les entraînements, mais en dehors de ça il se replie sur lui-même. Ezio tente de lui en parler mais il détourne la conversation.»

Giovanni observait ses fils s'exercer avec Mario et des mercenaires depuis une fenêtre à l'étage.

« Je vois. Nous discutons un peu le soir, et je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps. Il ne veut simplement pas vous imposer ses angoisses.» révéla Julia.

« Mais nous sommes sa famille. Si quelque chose l'empêche d'avancer il doit nous en parler.» fit Giovanni en se tournant vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Il veut essayer de s'en sortir par lui-même. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'en occupe.»

Julia mit fin à la conversation afin de ne pas révéler les confidences de Federico, par respect pour lui. Elle quitta donc la pièce, malgré le rappel de son mentor. Giovanni laissa sa main retomber. Son son aîné se confiait à quelqu'un c'était sans doute mieux que rien. Il décida donc de laisser la jeune femme gérer l'affaire, sachant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à venir le trouver en cas de besoin. La journée passa comme les précédentes. À l'heure du coucher, Federico ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre laissant entrer Julia. Histoire de ne pas encore s'endormir sur un banc.

« Bonsoir. Tes entraînements se sont bien passés ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je ressens encore un peu des courbatures, mais sinon ça va. T'as vraiment appris tout ça en Chine ?» répondit le jeune homme en refermant derrière elle.

« Eh oui ! J'y ai passé trois ans, avec mon père.»

« Si tu me racontais tout ça un peu ? Vu que tu n'es pas venue la nuit dernière ...» dit Federico en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Désolée, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des nuits blanches.»

Mais avant que Federico ne puisse demander des précisions, Julia lui raconta son voyage et son séjour en Chine, assise en tailleur devant lui. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur un coude après s'être confortablement installé. Les visites de la brunette devinrent un rituel, permettant au jeune homme de se décharger de ses angoisses et se changer les idées. À chaque fois en revanche, ils finissaient immanquablement par s'endormir ensemble. Federico appréciait de plus en plus cette présence rassurante, douce et chaleureuse. Il se réveillait toujours en premier, profitant de ce calme et cette sérénité avant que la réalité de son destin ne se rappelle à lui, serrant la brune contre lui.

Lui et Ezio progressaient bien dans leur apprentissage, et avaient hâte d'en découdre. Claudia était initiée par son père à la gestion d'un budget et des finances, apprenant aussi en parallèle à manier quelques armes blanches. Petruccio était toujours alité, comme à Florence. En revanche, il avait à présent droit à de la médecine chinoise, Julia ayant appris la concoction de quelques remèdes et traitements.

« _Tiens, je me demande où elle va._» pensa Federico le soir suivant.

Il remarqua que la jeune femme longeait le couloir. Il la vit frapper à une porte puis entrer. Rapidement, il approcha et tendit l'oreille.

« Merci d'être venue Julia.» dit Petruccio.

« Pas de soucis. Bon, où en étions-nous avant-hier soir ?»

« Tu me racontais ta visite chez ce drôle de bonhomme, dont j'ai perdu le nom.» répondit l'adolescent.

« Ah oui ! Il faut dire que ce n'est pas spécialement facile à prononcer. Donc, j'étais entrée dans son laboratoire, bazar sans nom serait plus exact ...»

Federico s'écarta de la porte. Bien sûr. Son petit frère aussi devait être traumatisé au même titre que lui. Tout comme son aîné sa nuit devait être peuplée de cauchemars. Apparemment elle lui parlait aussi de son voyage en terre lointaine. Tant pis, il se passerait de sa présence pour cette nuit. Chacun son tour.

* * *

Le jour suivant par contre, Federico vit arriver Julia avec un petit paquet de fourrure grise dans les bras. Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.

« Federico j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai trouvé ce chaton dehors, inconscient. Tu veux bien l'aider s'il te plaît ?»

« Moi mais …»

« Je t'en supplie il va mourir si tu ne fais rien !» implora Julia.

Il reporta son regard sur le chaton.

« D'accord donne-le moi.»

Julia lui confia le petit être. Federico l'emmena dans sa chambre suivit la brunette. Le chaton respirait encore. Le jeune homme le déposa sur son lit puis l'examina un instant.

« Il est déshydraté, va chercher un bol d'eau avec une cuillère s'il te plaît.» dit-il.

Julia se sauva. Elle revint aussi vite que possible. Federico ouvrit la gueule du chaton, trempa un doigt dans l'eau et déposa quelques gouttes sur la langue sèche. Il réitéra l'opération trois fois avant que l'animal ne se mette à avaler les gouttes. Federico prit ensuite la cuillère qu'il présenta au chaton. Petit à petit, le félin étancha sa soif, puis reposa sa tête sur le matelas.

« Voilà. Je pense qu'il est tiré d'affaire. Tu vas pouvoir le rendre à sa mère.»

« Je ne l'ai pas vue auprès de lui. Et il vaudrait mieux s'assurer qu'il se remette avant de le rendre à la nature. En tout cas bravo, tu as sauvé une vie.» répondit Julia.

« Oui la vie d'un chat.»

« C'est une vie quand même. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un animal que ça compte moins.»

Julia se releva, et annonça qu'elle lui laissait le chaton en garde. Federico protesta, arguant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi en faire.

« Tu t'en tireras très bien, je te fais confiance pour ça.»

« Mais !»

La porte se referma. Federico tourna la tête vers l'animal. Allons bon. Comme s'il avait le temps pour ça. Il soupira, puis décida de s'allonger à côté de la bestiole. Dehors, Julia retrouva Ezio.

« Alors ? Il a accepté ?» demanda-t-il.

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix à vrai dire.»

« Tu crois vraiment que ça peut l'aider de s'occuper d'un chat ?» fit Ezio sceptique.

« Oh oui. En plus comme c'est un chaton il va pouvoir se distraire en jouant avec. Et quand Petruccio le verra ça lui fera aussi du bien.» répondit Julia.

« En tout cas j'en reviens pas que Federico se confie plus à toi qu'à moi.»

Tout comme son père, Ezio avait découvert que son grand-frère s'exprimait plus avec leur consœur. Cela le surprenait moins venant du petit dernier.

« Et depuis quand les hommes se font-ils de grandes confidences ? Il ne veut pas vous inquiéter c'est tout.» répliqua Julia.

« Pas faux. Bon, si tu me montrais comment lancer ces étoiles de fer ?»

« Si tu veux oui.»

Tous deux s'éloignèrent. Un peu plus tôt, Ezio avait découvert le petit chat en allant retirer des couteaux de lancer de leur cible. Julia le trouvant long à revenir lui avait demandé ce qu'il trafiquait. Le Florentin lui montra sa découverte. Le chaton avait été victime du soleil écrasant. Julia avait aussitôt émis l'idée de le confier à Federico. Restait toutefois à convaincre d'autres personnes du bien-fondé de cette idée.

« Un chat ?» répéta Giovanni.

« Toi au moins tu sais écouter. Oui un chat, un chaton pour être précise. Je suis convaincue que cela sera bénéfique pour lui et Petruccio.» répondit Julia.

Giovanni échangea un regard avec sa femme.

« Ma foi, cela lui ferait une responsabilité. Ce qui ne serait pas un mal.» concéda Maria.

« Moui, pas trop lourde en plus de ça. Et pour Petruccio cela lui fournira de la distraction. Très bien Julia, ils peuvent le garder.»

« Yay !»

Plus tard, Federico fit son entrée avec le chaton. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux et lançait de petits miaulements.

« Où tu l'as trouvé ?» demanda Petruccio.

« C'est Julia qui me l'a amené. Il était plus sec qu'un coup de trique.»

« Ooooh comme il est mignon !» s'extasia Claudia en approchant.

Elle passa un doigt sous la gorge du minet. Petruccio vint aussi l'admirer de plus près. Il décida de voir si le chaton était d'humeur à jouer. Il agita une plume devant son nez. Le chaton fut prompt à tenter de l'attraper, au ravissement des humains.

« On peut le garder ?» demanda Petruccio à son père.

« C'est une responsabilité d'avoir un animal. Saurez-vous vous en occuper ? Notamment toi Federico ?» répondit Giovanni.

« Oui !» lança l'adolescent.

« Eh bien, je pense que je devrais m'en sortir.» ajouta Federico.

« Très bien. Il est donc sous votre protection.»

Federico haussa un sourcil. Son père acceptait bien facilement. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il déposa l'animal au sol après avoir recommandé que l'on ferme portes et fenêtres. Petruccio et Claudia s'exécutèrent. Le chaton partit à la découverte de son nouveau territoire. Les trois humains essayèrent respectivement d'attirer son attention. Mario entra, jeta un œil étonné au chaton puis vint parler à voix basse à son frère.

* * *

« Santa madre encore !»

« Oui … mais ne les gronde pas trop. Ça nous arrange bien et c'est un bon entraînement pour eux.»

« Rrrrr. Ezio ! Julia !» appela Giovanni.

Les concernés se présentèrent un instant après, un air faussement innocent au visage.

« Mario vient de me dire que vous êtes encore allés vous frotter aux gardes des Pazzi à San Gimignano.» dit-il.

« Nous frotter ? Eeeew ! Je leur tape dessus mais je ne me frotte pas à eux.» répondit Julia.

« Pareil pour moi hein. Jamais de ma vie je me frotterais à un homme.» ajouta Ezio en levant une main.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. À les narguer de la sorte vous allez vous attirer de gros ennuis. Enfin a-t-on idée de leur renverser un pot de chambre sur la tête ?»

Ezio et Julia échangèrent un regard amusé. Giovanni continua son sermon tout en marchant. Ezio donna un léger de coup de coude à sa camarade, qui lui tendit une pièce en échange. Mais la monnaie dut revenir dans la main de la brune. Chacun avait parié sur les phrases que pourrait leur débiter l'ancien banquier. Manque de chance, ils avaient tous les deux raison si bien qu'à la fin chacun tenait la pièce par un côté.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?» demanda le patriarche en remarquant le manège.

« Eeeeh bien … en tant que fils de banquier je me disais qu'il serait bien de lui apprendre à gérer l'argent.» répondit Ezio avec un sourire.

« Ouais, ben quand je vois comment tu gères une pauv' pièce. Tu vas pas faire carrière mon gars.» rétorqua Julia en lui reprenant le sou.

« Tu veux que je te rappelle dans quoi je vais faire carrière ?» rétorqua Ezio.

« Au hasard le noviciat ?»

Giovanni roula des yeux, avec un sourire en coin. Les jeunes gens commençait déjà une petite bagarre amicale. Ezio avait découvert qu'une bagarre avec une fille pouvait être aussi divertissante qu'avec un garçon, à condition que la demoiselle aie assez de cran et de caractère. Toujours est-il que cela devenait monnaie courante entre eux. Quand ils ne décidaient pas de tourner cela contre les gardes …

« Raaaah !» s'exclama Ezio.

Julia lui maintenait la tête sous un bras et la frottait du poing.

« Doucement tout les deux, vous effrayez le chat !» lança Federico.

« Le chat ?» répéta Julia.

Elle remarqua alors le chaton pas loin.

« Depuis quand t'es la voix de la raison, Rico ?» fit Ezio.

« Il en faut bien un de nous deux. Et vu que je suis l'aîné.»

Ezio se dégagea de l'étreinte de Julia. L'attention générale se reporta donc sur le minou.

« Au fait, comment vous comptez l'appeler ?» questionna Julia qui amusait le chaton avec une plume.

« J'avais pensé à Hermès.» répondit Federico.

« Hermès ? Pourquoi pas Poséïdon pendant que tu y es.» répondit Claudia.

« Moi j'aime bien.» commenta Petruccio.

« Bof.» ajouta Ezio.

« Étant donné que c'est Federico qui l'a sauvé, je pense qu'il a le droit de le nommer.» intervint Maria.

Le chaton fut donc baptisé Hermès. La fratrie joua avec jusqu'au dîner, puis l'heure du coucher. Federico le ramena avec lui dans sa chambre, où il lui donna un coussin où passer la nuit. Mais le chaton préféra encore partir en vadrouille.

« Mouais. J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de dormir.»

En attendant, il accueillit Julia. Elle se pencha un instant pour caresser le chaton qui passait à portée.

« Alors, ça te fais quoi d'être un père adoptif ?» demanda-t-elle.

« N'exagérons rien. Je crois qu'il va bien m'occuper en tout cas.»

Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour bavarder. Hermès ne tarda pas à venir les y rejoindre, un peu maladroitement.

* * *

Toujours est-il que Federico eut raison en affirmant que le chaton allait bien l'occuper. Se voyant nourri et logé, Hermès décida de rester chez les Auditore. Par contre, c'était un curieux et un grimpeur infatigable. Federico eut parfois à devoir le secourir lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à descendre, voire à le rattraper en cas de chute, comme quand il décida de grimper après un cadre, que Federico reçut sur la tête en récompense. Le chaton offrait de l'exercice en sus : notamment les fois où il chipait le ruban d'Ezio, une plume dont se servait Giovanni pour écrire ou un gant de Mario. Bref, Hermès apportait de l'animation dans la villa.

« C'est quoi ce vacarme ?» demanda Ezio.

Il se trouvait avec toute sa fratrie et Julia dehors, profitant d'une pause dans son entraînement. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, parmi lesquels ils crurent comprendre calamité, tas de poils et moustaches à arracher.

« Je crois qu'Hermès a encore frappé.» devina Claudia avec un sourire.

Federico plissa les yeux. À tous les coups ça allait encore être pour sa pomme. Mario fit son apparition, se tortillant dans les tous les sens. On distinguait une bosse sous ses habits qui se déplaçait.

« Rico ! Viens m'enlever ce foutu gatta avant que je m'en fasse un chapeau !»

« Joli déhanché dis donc !» lança Julia.

Ezio émit même un sifflement admiratif, augmentant les rires. Federico se leva puis approcha de son oncle. Hermès s'était fourré on ne savait comment sous ses vêtements.

« Ma non si muovono !» s'exclama son neveu.

« Gnniiii !»

« Attends il est dans ton dos.»

Finalement, Federico parvint à extraire le chaton.

« Tâche de le tenir cette fois.» fit Mario en guise de merci.

Federico revint auprès des autres et déposa Hermès par terre. Le petit chat vint vers lui, grimpa sur une jambe et … vint se fourrer sous sa chemise en entrant par le col, le derrière dépassant.

« Ce chat est légèrement débile, je crois.» commenta Federico.

« Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, tu devrais aller faire un tour en ville avec ça. Tu vas ptêt lancer une nouvelle mode.» dit Julia.

Federico soupira, puis retira le minet de ses vêtements. Hermès finit par s'allonger sur sa cuisse. Pourvu que ça dure. En tout cas, le jeune homme s'était attaché au petit chat et cela se ressentait sur son moral. Comme prévu.

* * *

_gatta = chat_

_ma non si muovono = mais ne bouge pas_


	4. Leçons familiales

**Autre genre de leçon. Il est temps de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Federico se réveilla avec un petit quelque chose en plus au niveau de la tête.

« ?»

Il s'avéra que c'était Hermès, allongé sur ses yeux. Le chaton avait bien poussé ces dernières semaines, et n'était plus très loin de l'adolescence. Mais qu'on se rassure, il était toujours aussi espiègle. Federico repoussa le chat puis se leva.

« _Julia ne vient plus me voir depuis que Hermès est là. J'avoue que ça me manque._» songea-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

La rénovation de la villa avançait bien, tout comme le village qui s'épanouissait toujours un peu plus. De son côté, Federico se sentait mieux, les cauchemars s'étaient espacés et étaient en passe de disparaître. L'entraînement d'Assassin se poursuivait également. Vieri de Pazzi harcelait les habitants de la villa, et le jeune homme sentait que très bientôt ils iraient s'expliquer avec lui.

« Buon giorno Federico, bien dormi ?» entendit-il en descendant les escaliers.

« Buon giorno Julia. Très bien et toi ?»

« Hm hm. Je te laisse, je te retrouve dans deux heures pour un combat au corps à corps.» reprit la brunette.

« Oooh j'ai hâte.» répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui je sais que le sable est ton digestif préféré.»

« Attention, j'ai progressé depuis notre première leçon.» rappela Federico.

« Ben j'espère bien, autrement j'aurais plus qu'à prendre ma retraite !»

Elle le laissa aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermès vint réclamer le sien une demi-heure plus tard, ainsi que son content de câlins. Plus tard, Federico retrouva Julia à l'extérieur. Ezio s'y trouvait déjà, en plein affrontement avec. Chacun virevoltait, esquivait, parait, pirouettait même. Un des mercenaires de Mario suivait également le combat. Mais son rôle à lui était de surveiller le temps.

« C'est bon ! Temps écoulé.» signala-t-il.

« Ouf ! Arriverais-je un jour à remporter la victoire ?» souffla Ezio.

« Si tu continues à t'entraîner il n'y a pas de raison.» répondit Julia.

Elle lui tendit une serviette. Ezio vint s'effondrer contre la rambarde, à côté son frère.

« Rico cette fille veut ma mort !» gémit-il.

« C'est marrant comme sorti des lits des filles tu perds de ton endurance.» commenta Federico.

« Très spirituel vraiment.» répliqua Ezio en se redressant.

« Je dirais même plus : c'était profond.» lança Julia.

Les garçons arrondirent un instant les yeux, puis ricanèrent. Julia prit une petite pause avant de passer à son adversaire suivant. Federico se mit en garde face à elle. Quelques secondes passèrent à se jauger, puis chacun avança à vive allure vers l'autre. Les coups fusèrent, précis. Les attaques s'enchaînèrent, portées à la tête, au thorax, au ventre, aux jambes. L'agilité et les réflexes étaient mis à rude épreuve. Federico et Ezio se battaient bien, mais il leur manquait encore la froide concentration de leur professeur. Et …

« Ourf !»

Federico venait d'atterrir sur le dos après une prise de la brune. Julia lui laissa cette fois le temps de se relever. Ce qui entraîna immédiatement une protestation d'Ezio.

« Héééé ! Moi tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de me remettre ! C'est quoi ce favoritisme ?»

« Allons Eziiio. Tu sais bien qu'avec toi on a jamais assez. Et qu'on le veut rapidement.» répondit Julia avec un sourire équivoque.

Ezio ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Bien joué.»

Le combat reprit. Federico le termina du reste dans le même état que son frère : essoré. Ils décidèrent de rentrer prendre un bon bain. Ils croisèrent Petruccio en passant, qui leur adressa un sourire.

« Ah vous voilà tous les deux. Mario a l'intention de partir à San Gimignano ce soir, pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Vieri. Souhaitez-vous en être ?» annonça Giovanni.

« Bien sûr. Mais et vous père, y serez-vous aussi ?» demanda Ezio.

« Oui. Nous nous retrouverons donc après dîner. Mais mangez léger.»

Le grand moment arrivait, pensaient-ils. Chacun regagna sa chambre. Sans doute que leur entraînement prendrait fin avec ceci. Claudia trouva ses frères en train de discuter stratégie autour d'une carte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons affronter Vieri de Pazzi ce soir.» répondit Ezio.

« Vraiment ? Alors flanquez-lui un coup de ma part.»

« Nous n'y manquerons pas. En tout cas, ceci signe probablement la fin de notre entraînement.» répondit Federico.

« En aucune manière.» lança Julia.

Elle arriva accompagnée de Petruccio qui portait Hermès.

« Et pourquoi cela ?» questionna Federico.

« La vie est un perpétuel entraînement. Si tu te crois arrivé au bout alors tu as perdu.» répondit Julia.

« Mais dis donc Petruccio, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?» intervint Claudia.

« Si mais je prends un peu l'air.»

« Il vaut mieux que tu évites, tu sais bien que ta santé est fragile.» reprit la demoiselle.

« Ça va il fait bon en ce moment.» répliqua Petruccio.

« Ta sœur a raison : le médecin a bien recommandé que tu gardes la chambre. Alors file.» approuva Ezio.

« Mais enfin ...»

« Pas de mais Petruccio ! Je ne te croyais pas si inconscient. Retourne te coucher.» continua Federico.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Maria Auditore qui cherchait son dernier fils le découvrit. Elle se précipita vers lui, le sermonna et l'enjoignit à retourner dans sa chambre immédiatement. Petruccio protesta, arguant qu'il voulait juste s'aérer. Mais sa mère l'entraînait avec lui.

Le soir venu, Giovanni, Mario, Ezio, Federico et Julia partirent pour la campagne. Direction, le petit village où se trouvait leur ennemi. Les mercenaires de Mario s'y trouvaient déjà. Selon lui, il y avait un endroit moins gardé que les autres. Une ou deux personnes pouvaient franchir les murailles, puis ouvrir le chemin pour les autres. Les frères Auditore se proposèrent aussitôt.

« Soyez prudents tous les deux.» recommanda Giovanni.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis se mirent en route. Ils firent le tour et trouvèrent l'endroit indiqué par leur oncle. Restait à présent à dégager le passage. Les frères passèrent de toit en toit.

« Regarde Ezio, ils sont là.» lança Federico.

Un groupe de personnes se trouvait devant l'entrée de San Gimignano. Ils reconnurent Vieri et son père, ainsi que Iacopo. Un autre homme encapuchonné les accompagnait. Federico sentit un frisson lui descendre dans le dos.

« Lui … il était là le jour de l'exécution.» souffla-t-il.

« Attends un peu … je l'ai vu chez Uberto, quand je suis venu lui apporter les preuves de votre innocence.» se rappela Ezio.

« C'est donc lui, le grand responsable.» en déduisit Federico.

En bas, l'encapuchonné dispatchait ses forces. Vieri et son père commanderaient les attaques, pendant que Iacopo serait chargé d'ameuter la foule. Le plus jeune du groupe demanda quel sort il fallait réserver à la famille Auditore, qui ne manquerait certainement pas de se manifester ce soir.

« Administrez-leur le sort qui aurait dû être le leur. Tous.»

Federico serra les dents. Non, les Auditore allaient régler leur compte aux Pazzi, comme cela aurait dû être le cas. Le groupe en bas se sépara. Il était temps de passer à l'action. Les frères firent demi-tour puis allèrent rejoindre leur oncle et père. Les mercenaires déferlèrent dans la cité. Les frères en repérèrent deux chacun, puis s'abattirent sur eux. Federico se leva puis enfonça sa lame dans le dos d'un autre. Ezio flanqua un coup de pied aux côtes d'un autre qui chargeait son aîné. Celui-ci sortit son arme et trancha la gorge de cet assaillant.

Giovanni prit appui sur l'épaule d'un soldat, et de sa lame secrète lui ouvrit la gorge. Il retomba ensuite devant, se baissa pour éviter un coup d'épée et planta un coup de couteau dans le pied de son ennemi. Il frappa ensuite trois coups dans le ventre puis renversa son adversaire. Julia de son côté s'était emparée d'une lance. Elle en planta la pointe dans le thorax d'un soldat, avant de cogner le nez d'un autre puis de le tuer. La jeune fille lança ensuite deux shuriken qui se plantèrent dans la tête de deux soldats arrivant sur les frères.

« Nous nous occupons des soldats, allez plutôt trouver Vieri !» lança Mario.

Ezio et son frère s'élancèrent en compagnie de Julia. Ils éliminèrent chaque garde sur leur route. Mais afin de préserver leur énergie, ils passèrent par les toits. Sauf que là aussi, l'ennemi les attendait. L'un d'eux barra la route de Federico. Ce dernier esquiva un coup, avant de bondir sur son adversaire et lui planter sa lame secrète.

« Rico derrière toi !» s'exclama Ezio.

« Yaaaah !»

Federico vit une énorme hache en train de s'abattre sur lui. Ezio se précipita pour sauver son frère. Non … il n'allait pas le perdre, plus jamais … cependant il craignait d'arriver trop tard. Heureusement, tous deux n'étaient pas seuls. Julia flanqua un coup d'épaule au soldat, le déviant ainsi de sa trajectoire. La hache se planta dans le toit tout près de Federico qui avait entamé une esquive. Julia acheva cet adversaire.

« Tu viens encore de me sauver la vie petit renard, merci.» lança Federico.

« Tu me remerciera plus tard, nous avons une cible à éliminer.» répondit Julia.

Le trio reprit sa route. Vieri s'était réfugié au sommet d'une tour de garde. C'est là que les frères le retrouvèrent, pendant que leur amie s'occupait d'autres gardes. Ezio abattit rapidement les deux soldats de Vieri. Ce dernier serra les dents, mais promit de l'achever rapidement.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça.» fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Le Templier se retourna pour découvrir Federico, un air absolument terrifiant sur le visage. Même Ezio en frissonna. Le jeune Assassin descendit du petit muret bordant la tour. Il toisa Vieri.

« Federico. Dire que j'avais espéré ne jamais revoir ta sale tête. Mais sois tranquille, ce sera bientôt le cas.» lança le Templier.

« Tu te crois à la hauteur, petit merdeux ?» riposta Federico.

Vieri n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour passer à l'offensive. Federico para sans sourciller. Il frappa son adversaire au ventre, puis au visage et enfin lui passa son épée au travers du corps.

« Maintenant c'est terminé, vermine.» dit-il.

Il laissa tomber le Templier, puis lui cracha dessus.

« Federico ! Un peu de respect tu veux ?» lança Julia en arrivant.

« Du respect ? Après ce qu'il a fait à ma famille ? Tu crois peut-être que lui nous aurait accordé un quelconque égard ?» répondit Federico.

« Justement. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui.»

Elle approcha du cadavre, qui avait une expression de colère.

« Puisse-tu trouver le repos dans la mort. Requiescat in pace.» dit-elle en lui fermant les yeux.

Julia se releva, puis proposa de rejoindre Giovanni. Lui et Mario en avaient terminé également. Giovanni fut soulagé de revoir ses fils sains et saufs, ainsi que d'apprendre la mort de Vieri.

* * *

Toutefois, de retour à la villa une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Maria vint à leur rencontre tout affolée.

« Que se passe-t-il ?» demanda Giovanni en la prenant par les épaules.

« Petruccio a disparu. Nous l'avons cherché partout mais il est introuvable !»

« Oh non pourquoi ce soir ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé sur des gardes des Pazzi.» fit Ezio inquiet.

« Nous allons partir à sa recherche.» dit Mario.

« Une minute ! Giovanni je peux te parler ?» demanda Julia.

« Quoi maintenant ?»

« Si.»

Julia et lui s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe. Les frères Auditore tentèrent de rassurer leur mère.

« Qu'y a-t-il Julia ?»

« Je voudrais te demander une faveur, au sujet de Petruccio.»

« Laquelle ?»

« Ne le gronde pas à son retour. Laisse-le regagner sa chambre. Moi je vais aller le chercher.»

« Tu sais où il est ?» s'étonna Giovanni.

« J'en ai une petite idée oui. » assura Julia.

« Mais pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le sermonner ? Il a agit de manière inconsidérée !» reprit Giovanni.

« Parce que tout ceci était prévisible. Je suis même surprise que cela n'aie pas eu lieu plus tôt. Cette disparition est en fait un signal de détresse, crois-moi j'ai pas mal discuté avec Petruccio. Il vous a adressé un message que vous devez impérativement comprendre. Je lui demanderais de s'expliquer plus en détail avec vous demain. Alors, tu veux bien accéder à ma requête ?»

Giovanni prit une inspiration, considérant les paroles de son élève.

« Sentito. Je pense que je te dois bien ça.»

« Grazie mille.»

Julia se sauva immédiatement. Giovanni revint auprès de sa famille, et leur demanda de rentrer. « Quoi mais ... » commença Federico stupéfait.

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien.»

« Tu es sûr ?» demanda Mario.

« Notre petit renard s'en charge. Elle va nous le ramener.»

Giovanni prit le chemin de l'entrée. Perplexes, les frères le suivirent néanmoins. Claudia fut aussi surprise de les voir là, pensant qu'ils iraient à la recherche de son petit frère. Son père l'informa que Julia était partie le retrouver. Claudia regarda ses frères, qui haussèrent les épaules.

« Giovanni, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Il peut être n'importe où, on le retrouverait plus facilement à plusieurs.» plaida Maria.

« Je fais confiance au renardeau, par contre elle m'a demandé une faveur.»

Il expliqua en deux mots à son épouse de quoi il s'agissait. Le reste de la fratrie pour sa part, prit place sur un canapé. Claudia demanda à ses aînés de leur raconter leur mission, pour passer le temps.

* * *

Plus loin, hors de la villa mais non loin Julia arriva près d'un petit lac entouré de bosquets. Elle ralentit son allure, puis marcha en silence. Elle souleva ensuite une branche tombante.

« Alors on part regarder les étoiles sans m'inviter ? » sourit-elle.

« Ah c'est toi Julia. Tu m'as fais peur.» répondit Petruccio.

La jeune femme ôta son manteau d'Assassin qu'elle déposa sur les épaules de l'ado. Ceci fait elle le contourna et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu es venue pour me ramener ?»

« Oui. Mais avant, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça. J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est parce que cet après-midi a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, je me trompe ?»

« Non. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas envie de rentrer. Je vais encore avoir droit à la même rengaine. Et ta santé est fragile, et tu dois garder le lit et gnagnagna et gnagnagni !» répondit Petruccio agacé.

« Vedo. Mais j'ai une question.»

« Quoi ?»

« Imagine qu'Hermès rentre un jour blessé, comme une patte cassée par exemple. On le soigne, c'est très bien mais tu connais la bestiole, elle ne va pas rester en place. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais de faire ?»

« Ben faut qu'il reste couché c'est évident.» répondit Petruccio.

« Exactement. Seulement Hermès étant un chat, il ne peut pas comprendre. Toi si, laisse-moi terminer. Tu aimes beaucoup ce chat non ?»

Il hocha la tête.

« Ta famille aussi t'aime beaucoup. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qu'ils sont passé près de te perdre il y a quelques mois. Tu imagines la déchirure ? Alors forcément ils veulent te préserver. C'est casse-pied je sais, mais c'est leur rôle. Comment réagirais-tu à leur place Petruccio ? Penses-y, juste un instant.» expliqua Julia.

Petruccio pensa à chacun des membres de sa famille, comment cela se passerait si lui était à leur place et l'un d'eux à la sienne.

« Je ferais pareil je crois.» admit-il.

« Contente que tu le reconnaisses. Maintenant, pour en revenir au cas présent, je pense que tu dois avoir une petite discussion avec ta famille. Il est vrai que tu vas mieux depuis que tu prends de la médecine chinoise, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Explique-leur ton ressenti, sans rien oublier.»

« Mais ils comprennent rien !» gémit Petruccio.

« Tu leur en as déjà parlé au moins ?» questionna Julia.

« Pfff t'as bien vu cet après-midi non ?»

« Bien vu. Mais là c'est l'occasion : j'ai demandé à ton père avant de venir, de te laisser tranquille pour la soirée. Ça devrait te permettre de réfléchir à ce que tu veux leur dire.» révéla la brune.

« È vero ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?» s'étonna Petruccio.

« Il est d'accord. Je sais c'est bizarre, mais étant donné qu'il me doit sa peau … donc profites-en. Rappelle-toi que les gens ne sont pas dans ta tête.»

Petruccio soupira, le regard rivé vers le lac. Si seulement sa famille pouvait réaliser à quel point il pouvait être pénible de rester au lit toute la journée, sans rien avoir à faire. Ou plutôt sans pouvoir rien faire. Peut-être que Julia avait raison, peut-être que c'était le moment de leur faire comprendre.

« Concordare, rentrons.»

De retour à la villa, Petruccio ralentit de manière à se retrouver derrière Julia.

« Petruccio !» s'exclama joyeusement Claudia.

Elle se leva et voulut courir vers son frère. Mais son père tendit un bras devant elle, l'arrêtant net. Petruccio pour sa part, avait détourné la tête avec un air vexé. Claudia regarda son père, perdue.

« Allez vous couchez tous les trois.» dit Giovanni.

« Ma perché ?» dit Claudia.

« Parce qu'il est tard. Allez filez.»

De plus en plus perdus, les enfants Auditore cheminèrent vers leur chambre. Petruccio refusa de croiser leur regard, se cachant même davantage derrière Julia. Les trois autres échangèrent une expression inquiète et confuse.

« Je te remercie Julia, pour avoir ramené mon petit dernier.» reprit Giovanni.

« Oui merci beaucoup. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour ma famille.» ajouta Maria.

« Je n'ai fais que le nécessaire. Rien de plus.»

« Vous pouvez y aller, tous les deux.» conclut le patriarche.

Petruccio fut soulagé : son père tenait parole. Il regagna donc sa chambre, remerciant Julia du regard. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

De son côté, Federico espéra que Julia vienne le voir, histoire qu'elle en lui dise davantage sur cette affaire. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes d'attente voyant que la brune ne venait toujours pas, il sortit sur la terrasse et se rendit à sa chambre. Juste à temps, elle s'apprêtait à se coucher. Le jeune homme frappa au carreau.

« Federico ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?» demanda Julia en ouvrant.

« Eh bien … je pensais que … enfin que tu viendrais.» dit-il un peu embarrassé.

« Ah ? Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?»

« Plus vraiment. Mais je voulais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé avec Petruccio.»

« Navrée mais tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à demain.»

« Perdono ? Pour quelle raison ?» s'étonna Federico.

« Il vous dira tout lui-même.»

« Ma …»

« Inutile de t'inquiéter Federico. Il va très bien. Tu sauras tout mais demain. Je ne peux rien dire par égard pour lui, tu comprends ?» reprit Julia doucement mais fermement.

Federico soupira, faisant vaciller la flamme de sa bougie. Il n'avait sans doute plus rien à faire ici. Il remercia la jeune femme et retourna vers sa chambre. Hermès l'attendait assis sur le lit. Le chaton l'accueillit d'un miaulement. Son maître déposa sa bougie sur sa table de chevet puis se glissa entre la couverture. Hermès vint s'allonger du côté de sa tête.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Petruccio demanda à parler à toute sa famille. Ils passèrent donc au salon et s'installèrent. L'adolescent fit face à tous, debout. Il les regarda un instant, puis prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je vous remercie d'être là. Avant toute chose, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour m'être enfui hier soir. Je vais vous en donner la raison, en espérant que vous la comprendrez.» commença-t-il.

Petruccio laissa passer un silence, se rappelant par là même dans quel ordre il désirait continuer.

« La vérité c'est que j'en ai tout simplement assez qu'on me traite comme un bébé. Marre de devoir rester cloîtré entre quatre murs, sans même pouvoir prendre l'air ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.»

« Mais mon chéri, c'est pour ta santé.» intervint Maria.

« Oh merci maman, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Heureusement que vous êtes là !» cingla Petruccio.

Giovanni fronça un instant les sourcils. Cette ironie mordante … il reconnut l'influence de Julia.

« Je suis le premier à savoir que ma santé est fragile. C'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un seul véritable ami jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'ils avaient peur que je les contamine à l'école ! Quand ils ne se moquaient pas de moi ouvertement. Je comprends très bien que vous vouliez m'aider, seulement avez-vous pensé à ce que moi je ressentais ? D'être seul toute la journée avec uniquement des livres pour amis ?» reprit Petruccio.

« Mais nous venions te voir.» dit Claudia.

« Oh vraiment ? Tous les jours ? Non grande sœur. Tous les trois vous préfériez être dehors. Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez cette chance alors profitez-en. Vous pouvez aller voir vos amis, flâner dans les rues, rencontrer des gens, admirer les magasins, grimper sur les toits, sentir la douceur de l'air et du soleil. Moi … je ne peux pas. Je dois rester bien sagement alité. Je ne peux que regarder le monde à travers une vitre. Il n'y a que depuis que je suis ici que je peux enfin profiter un peu. Oui je suis sorti plusieurs fois en cachette, ça n'a pas été bien difficile étant donné que vous étiez tous très occupés. Oui ce n'est pas bien je sais, seulement ce que je sais aussi c'est que je n'en peux plus. Alors même si je tombe malade par la suite et que j'y passe, eh bien tant pis je ne regretterais rien. Au moins j'aurais été heureux de pouvoir arpenter un peu ce monde. Je ne demande pas à être constamment dehors, seulement un peu dès que le temps le permets.» exposa Petruccio.

Il les remercia ensuite de les avoir écouté et quitta le salon sans attendre une réaction de leur part. L'adolescent découvrit Julia adossée à côté de la porte. Elle lui sourit doucement, puis lui emboîta le pas. Petruccio quitta la villa. Son amie lui conseilla de ne pas s'éloigner au cas où ses parents souhaiteraient lui parler.

« Wow. J'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.» avoua Federico.

« Moi non plus. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point sa situation pouvait être pénible pour lui. Pauvre Petruccio il doit se sentir tellement seul.» ajouta Claudia.

« J'imagine … jamais le droit d'aller où que ce soit, toujours rester enfermé … pas étonnant qu'il aie craqué.» continua Ezio.

« Mais qu'allons-nous faire à présent Giovanni ?» demanda Maria.

« Accepter qu'il puisse sortir tout simplement. En prenant des précautions tout ira bien. Cela n'exclura pas les risques, mais son bonheur compte tout autant. Sa santé s'est un peu améliorée donc je pense qu'on peut lui accorder ce qu'il demande. Sinon nous prenons le risque qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau. Julia l'a retrouvé une fois, mais nous n'aurons peut-être plus cette chance.»

Maria soupira. En tant que mère, il n'était pas évident pour elle de laisser son petit aller dehors, toutefois elle comprenait les arguments de son époux et de son fils.

« Tu crois qu'ils auront compris cette fois ?» interrogea Petruccio.

« S'ils ne comprennent pas maintenant alors ils ne comprendront jamais. Bon par contre, vu que tu t'es enfui tes parents peuvent décider de te punir.» répondit Julia.

« Je sais.» soupira l'adolescent.

Néanmoins, il était soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac. Maintenant, advienne que pourra.

* * *

_Sentito = entendu_

_È vero = c'est vrai _

_Perdono = pardon ?_

_Concordare = d'accord_

_Vedo = je vois_


	5. Retour à Florence

**La mission des frères les conduit à revenir dans leur ville natale. Cependant, ce n'est pas sans effets secondaires.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Bon … tu m'expliques comment on s'est retrouvés dans ce pétrin ?» demanda Ezio.

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais on doit en sortir vite fait sans quoi père aura des ennuis.» répondit Federico en regardant autour de lui.

Son frère et lui étaient emprisonnés dans une cabane de pêcheur, liés par les poignets. La corde les maintenaient debout bras tendus, les pieds touchant à peine le sol. On les avait dépouillés de leur équipement. L'aîné Auditore soupira. Peut-être que … le filet là à côté pouvait suffire. Mais auparavant, revenons un peu en arrière afin de comprendre comment tout avait commencé.

Nos Assassins avaient éliminé Vieri de Pazzi à San Gimignano. En rentrant toutefois, ils apprirent que Petruccio avait disparu. Heureusement, Julia savait où il se trouvait et l'avait ramené. S'en était suivi une discussion le lendemain afin de comprendre les raison de cette fugue. Après que son fils aie exprimé son désarroi, Giovanni consentit à le laisser s'aventurer hors de la villa. Le jour suivant, jeune adolescent descendit rapidement les escaliers, un air ravi patafixé au visage.

« Salut les gens !» clama-t-il à ses frères.

Petruccio gagna la sortie sous l'air mi-étonné mi-content de ses frères. Ces derniers continuèrent leur route direction le bureau, salle de réunion des Assassins. Leur père et leur oncle s'y trouvaient en compagnie de Julia.

« Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à te remercier, en espérant te revoir prochainement.» fit Giovanni.

Les garçons marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant ces paroles.

« De rien va. Ah vous tombez bien les frangins. Je voulais vous annoncer que votre entraînement avec moi est terminé, de même que mon séjour ici.» annonça Julia.

« Tu … tu t'en vas ?» demanda Federico.

« En effet, je rentre chez moi. Je vous ai appris tout ce que je savais. Le reste se fera avec la pratique.»

« ...»

« Maria et Claudia sont avec Petruccio au village.» informa Mario.

« Très bien, je vais y aller. Portez-vous bien tous, et soyez sages.» reprit la brune.

« Parle pour toi, renardeau.» répliqua Giovanni.

Il étreignit la jeune femme en la remerciant encore de son aide. Mario fit de même en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Julia se tourna ensuite vers les frères.

« Avec qui je vais me défouler moi maintenant ?» demanda Ezio.

« Tu as toute une fratrie pour ça, Ezio. Allez bon courage pour ta traque.» sourit Julia.

Ezio l'enlaça un instant.

« Et toi veille bien sur ta famille.» dit la brune en approchant de Federico.

« Mouais, pas de soucis. Merci pour tout Julia.»

Il la serra assez fort contre lui, à l'étonnement de la brunette. Le jeune homme eut une étrange impression de vide en la relâchant. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage dessus, la regardant partir. Julia fila vers le village, saluant quelques mercenaires au passage. Elle trouva rapidement le reste de la famille.

« Alors ça y est tu t'en vas ? C'est bien dommage.» dit Petruccio.

« Si, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.»

« Porte-toi bien Julia, et reviens nous voir quand tu veux.» ajouta Maria.

« Merci pour tes leçons.» dit Claudia.

Julia eut une étreinte de la part de chacun. Les au revoir terminés, elle franchit la porte de Monteriggioni.

* * *

Florence, 1478.

Nos deux frères Assassins étaient de retour dans leur ville natale. Le visage dissimulé par leur capuche, ils observèrent les passants aller et venir.

« Que ça me fait drôle d'être de nouveau ici.» fit Federico.

« À qui le dis-tu. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.» approuva Ezio.

« Mmh. Je me sens presque un étranger. Bon, allons voir ce Da Vinci.» reprit l'aîné.

Ce fut Ezio qui mena la marche. Malgré n'y être allé que deux fois il se rappelait du chemin.

« Entrez !» fit Leonardo.

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées franchirent la porte de son atelier.

« Ezio ! Ça faisait un bail. Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé durant ces deux dernières années.» dit le peintre.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Leonardo, voici mon grand-frère Federico.»

« Enchanté.» répondit l'aîné.

« De même. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Florence ?»

« Nous devons voir quelqu'un, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'approcher au vu et au su de tous. Une idée de comment nous pourrions procéder ?» expliqua Federico.

« Hmmm. La Volpe pourrait vous renseigner.» répondit Leonardo.

« La Volpe ?» reprit Ezio.

« Chut. Si. Allez du côté du mercato, c'est là qu'il rôde. Il est très bien informé, nul doute qu'il vous dira ce que vous souhaitez.»

« Grazie. Tiens, je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose.» annonça Ezio.

Il lui donna une page du codex, prise sur Vieri. La curiosité de Leonardo prit le dessus, et il s'attela au déchiffrage. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux Assassins arrivaient au marché. De quelle manière allaient-ils dénicher ce Volpe ? Ezio se fit bousculer par un type.

« Mon argent ! Il me l'a piqué !» s'exclama-t-il.

Ezio se lança immédiatement à la poursuite du voleur. Ce dernier grimpa rapidement sur les toits. Il passa sur une autre maison, puis soudain sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui. Une main saisit son poignet pour lui tordre le bras dans son dos.

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin.» entendit-il.

« Bien joué Rico !» lança Ezio en arrivant.

Le jeune fouilla le voleur et récupéra sa bourse. Federico avait anticipé que le pickpocket prendrait de la hauteur. Il s'était donc élancé vers un mur pendant que son frère le pourchassait.

« Bene. Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de ce chapardeur ?» demanda Federico.

« Rien du tout.» intervint une voix.

Un homme vêtu dans les tons orange et marron, portant capuche se présenta à eux.

« Et vous êtes ?» demanda Ezio en se tournant.

« Parmi tous les noms dont on m'a affublé, un seul est digne d'être retenu. Appelez-moi La Volpe. Et vous, vous devez être les frères Auditore.» répondit le nouveau venu.

« Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ?» interrogea Federico.

« Je sais tout ce qui se passe à Florence. Et votre réputation est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, qu'il est clair que nous sommes dans le même camp je vous prierais de relâcher mon camarade. Son but était de vous guider jusqu'à moi.» continua Volpe.

Federico se releva, libérant son prisonnier. Ce dernier se frotta le bras. Ezio demanda ensuite au renard de quelle manière il pouvait approcher Francesco de Pazzi. De ce que le voleur savait, une rencontre devait avoir lieu à laquelle il devait participer. Il annonça les conduire à un endroit d'où les frères pourraient espionner cette rencontre. À condition qu'ils soient capables de le suivre. Nos Assassins eurent ainsi droit à la course la plus rapide qu'ils aient connus. Ce fut légèrement hors d'haleine qu'ils rejoignirent leur guide. Volpe leur darda un petit regard ironique.

« Voilà. Vous voyez cette tête de mort là dans la pierre ? Elle ouvre à un passage menant sous terre. Delà vous pourrez voir et entendre sans êtes vus.» annonça le voleur.

Il leur souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla. Les frères se présentèrent à l'entrée des catacombes.

« Je vais y aller. Reste ici au cas où notre père arrive.» dit Ezio.

« Va bene, mais sois prudent.»

« Oh et moi qui pensais arriver en jouant de la trompette. Doit y avoir une acoustique fabuleuse là-dessous.»

« Idiota.»

* * *

Federico alla se poster en hauteur. C'est au sommet d'une tour que son père que le rejoignit.

« Où est ton frère ?» demanda-t-il.

« En mission d'espionnage. Un certain La Volpe nous a informés qu'une réunion de Templiers avait lieu dans les catacombes. Ezio s'est proposé pour y aller.»

« Bene, vous vous débrouillez bien. Pour ma part je suis allé voir Lorenzo pour lui remettre de quoi redorer le blason de la famille. Je lui ai également mentionné que vous étiez en train de prendre la relève.» raconta Giovanni en s'asseyant.

Federico reporta son regard sur sa ville natale. De là où il était il aperçut la place où il avait failli mourir deux ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge le serrer comme si la corde y était encore. Y repenser lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Julia depuis un moment. Espérons qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

« Ah, je vois une capuche blanche.» fit Giovanni.

Lui et son fils descendirent à la rencontre d'Ezio qui se demandait où son aîné avait bien pu passer. Tous deux atterrirent à côté de lui. Le patriarche écouta son fils lui rendre compte des informations qu'il avait recueillies.

« La messe hmm ? Tous les Medici vont y assister.» fit une voix.

« Tiens bonjour La Volpe.» répondit Giovanni.

« Content de te revoir Giovanni.»

« Pour en revenir à notre histoire, je sens le piège à plein nez. À tous les coups les Pazzi vont tenter un assassinat. Comme avec le duc de Milan.»

« Ce sera l'occasion d'en finir avec eux.» dit Federico.

« Je me charge de Francesco. Vous deux vous protégerez les Medici.»

Ses fils hochèrent la tête. Le groupe se sépara. L'action aurait lieu pour le lendemain. En attendant, repos. Federico ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit était tombée à présent. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de revenir vivre ici, après avoir éliminé les Templiers. D'ailleurs, combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Et … voudrait-il vraiment revenir à Florence ? Le jeune homme en était là de ses réflexions, quand il entendit un petit bruit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Deux mains venaient de s'y accrocher.

« Ezio ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer dans ta chambre ?» demanda Federico avant de l'aider.

Une fois ce dernier debout, son aîné remarqua son air abattu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

« Je suis allé voir Cristina.» annonça Ezio.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Federico pressentit une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Elle s'est fiancée.»

« Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé petit frère. Mais si tu l'aimes toujours tu peux tenter de la convaincre de revenir sur son choix.» suggéra Federico.

« Avec notre traque contre les Templiers ? Et puis elle a fait son choix, et ce n'est pas moi. De toute manière je ne vois pas quel genre de vie je pourrais bien lui offrir.»

Federico vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Tous deux restèrent un moment à bavarder, avant qu'Ezio ne regagne finalement sa chambre, non sans remercier son grand-frère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la famille Auditore se retrouva près de l'église. La foule était déjà réunie. Le trio d'Assassins vit arriver Juliano de Medici accompagné de son épouse, ainsi que Lorenzo. Mais où était …

« Là ! Francesco est là !» dit Federico.

« Merda allons-y !» dit Giovanni.

Ils commencèrent à écarter les gens autour. Francesco se précipita vers le frère de Lorenzo puis le poignarda mortellement. Lorenzo voulut intervenir, mais il se fit également blesser. Giovanni lança une lame en direction de Francesco, qui la reçut dans l'épaule. Très vite ce fut l'échauffourée. Juliano était déjà mort, aussi Federico s'attela-t-il à protéger Lorenzo aux côtés de son frère.

« Giovanni !» s'exclama Francesco en l'apercevant.

« Nous avons un compte à régler toi et moi.» répondit l'Assassin.

« Grrr !»

Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, épée au clair. La bataille fut intense. Les frères protégeaient efficacement Lorenzo, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. Ce dernier avait sorti son arme au cas où. Bientôt, il ne resta plus un garde debout. Francesco prit la fuite. Giovanni se précipita vers Lorenzo.

« Merci mon ami. C'est décidément ... la deuxième fois que ... tu me sauves la vie.» articula Medici.

« Je t'en prie. Filons d'ici. Les garçons ! Tâchez de dégager le passage.» fit Giovanni en passant un bras de Lorenzo autour de ses épaules.

Ils firent route vers le domicile de la famille Medici. En chemin, Ezio et Federico s'occupaient d'éventuels gêneurs.

« Tu les as … bien entraînés. Ils sont … redoutables.» commenta Lorenzo.

« Grazie.»

Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent la porte du palais. Ezio frappa, annonçant que le maître des lieux était gravement blessé. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix du noble que la porte s'ouvrit. Giovanni installa son ami sur un banc.

« Nous allons poursuivre Francesco, et nous l'éliminerons.» annonça Giovanni.

« Fort bien. Fais vite, sinon la ville tombera entre leurs mains.» répondit Lorenzo.

Le trio repartit. Giovanni ordonna une séparation. Chacun partit dans une direction. Au détour d'une rue Ezio buta sur quelque chose et chuta. Il sentit aussitôt un poids sur lui. Usant de sa lame secrète, il se débarrassa d'un premier assaillant. Un autre se prit son stiletto dans le ventre. Mais soudain un filet s'abattit sur lui. D'autres soldats vinrent l'immobiliser, puis le transporter. Le jeune homme fut amené à une cabane sur un quai. Là, il fut attaché.

« Nous avons l'autre.» entendit-il.

Ezio vit arriver son frère qui se débattait avec une énergie impressionnante. Federico fut cependant vite calmé par un coup à l'estomac.

« Là. Vous allez rester ici bien sagement. Nul doute que lorsque votre père saura il se rendra sur-le-champ, et mon maître triomphera.» leur annonça un soldat.

* * *

Les deux Assassins furent donc suspendus chacun à un crochet, puis laissés là à mariner. Cinq minutes passèrent. Federico tendit le pied vers un filet traînant là. Se tendant au maximum, il finit par attraper un bout de l'objet. Il le coinça entre ses pieds, puis se plia en deux. Il parvint à coincer des mailles dans le crochet. Le brun ôta ensuite sa corde, et se servit du filet pour redescendre.

« Oh joli.» commenta Ezio.

Federico dénicha un harpon. Il frotta ses liens contre la pointe. Une fois les mains libres il s'occupa de délivrer son frère. Maintenant, tous deux devaient rejoindre leur père rapidement. Pour commencer, ils vérifièrent la présence de gardes. Deux se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Ezio inspecta la cabane pour trouver d'autres armes. Il sortit un harpon, mais rien de plus. Les frères entreprirent de sortir par une lucarne sur le toit. Un peu plus loin, des gardes s'affrontaient. Ezio arriva derrière l'un d'eux et planta son harpon dans sa nuque. Federico lança le sien sur un autre, en pleine tête. Les frères récupérèrent les armes sur les corps.

Tous deux grimpèrent à l'étage afin de ne pas être ralentis sans cesse. Ils revinrent à la place centrale. En revoyant l'endroit, Federico se sentit oppressé. Cette maudite potence était toujours là. Une sensation d'angoisse emplit la poitrine de l'Assassin. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta fortement.

« Rico ça va ?» demanda Ezio.

« Je vais bien. Trouve notre père vite !»

Ezio répugnait à abandonner son frère. Il revint vers lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna.

« Basta je peux marcher.»

Il se dégagea de l'appui de son petit frère. Ezio repéra leur père, et un peu plus haut Francesco.

« Rends-toi Giovanni et il ne sera fait aucun mal à tes fils !» lança le Templier.

« Si jamais ils perdent un seul cheveu à cause de toi, je te taillerais en pièces !» vociféra Giovanni.

« Ne l'écoutez pas père, nous sommes là ! Tuez-le maintenant !» lança Ezio.

En dehors de Federico qui paraissait non loin de faire un malaise, ils allaient bien. Le patriarche s'élança donc à la poursuite de son adversaire. Francesco sauta dans le vide, droit dans une charrette de foin. Giovanni y plongea immédiatement. Ils contournèrent la potence, que Giovanni s'efforça d'ignorer. Il suivit Francesco sur les toits.

« Viens te battre espèce de lâche !»

Cela suffit à ce que le Templier face volte-face, manquant de surprendre son adversaire. Giovanni bloqua un coup d'épée. Tous deux se tournèrent autour, guettant les réactions de l'autre.

« Comment as-tu pu échapper à la pendaison ? Qui t'as aidé ?»

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que l'ombre est remplie d'Assassins.»

De nouveau les épées se heurtèrent. Pazzi donna de violents coups, obligeant son adversaire à reculer vers les bords. Giovanni comprit le danger et opéra une rotation fin de pouvoir s'écarter. Il répliqua à son tour, donnant autant de force que possible dans son bras. Usant ensuite d'une botte, il fit voler l'arme de Francesco hors de sa main. Ce dernier sortit immédiatement sa dague. Il tint bon encore un instant. Cependant, l'Assassin prenant son arme à deux mains frappa si fort qu'il brisa la dague et créa une large ouverture. Il enfonça ensuite son épée dans le ventre de son adversaire.

« Argh !»

« Tu ne fuiras plus.»

Giovanni avança, transperçant le Templier. Il le laissa retomber. Le patriarche essuya sa lame.

« À l'origine, c'est toi qui aurait dû être pendu. Une chose que j'ai bien l'intention de rectifier.» reprit Giovanni.

Plus loin, Federico tentait de se reprendre. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il était assis le dos contre le rebord du toit. En bas, Jacopo haranguait la foule.

« Quel … piètre … Assassin je … fais.» souffla Federico.

« Ne dis pas ça. C'est un peu normal que tu sois mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es plus bon à rien.» contredit Ezio.

Il leva la tête pour voir où en étaient les événements. Soudain, un corps tomba du toit du palais, retenu au cou par une corde. Ezio reconnut Francesco, seulement vêtu d'un pagne et avec une plaie béante au ventre. Cela jeta un vrai glaçon parmi la foule. Jacopo prit la fuite. Giovanni observa la scène depuis le toit, aux côtés d'autres personnes.

« Père a réussi. Viens on s'en va.» dit Ezio.

Il aida son frère à se remettre sur pied. Le duo retrouva Giovanni dans une rue plus loin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont vos affaires ?» s'enquit-il.

« Désolé père, mais des gardes nous les ont prises. Ils nous ont enfermés dans une cabane de pêcheur.» répondit Ezio.

« Federico, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui père. Juste … j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle.»

« Laisse-moi deviner : la potence sur la place ?»

« Comment …»

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'y étais ? Tu n'es pas le seul que ça affecte mon garçon. Je demanderais à La Volpe qu'il retrouve votre équipement. Pour l'heure, il faut rentrer.» conclut Giovanni.

Les trois Assassins disparurent dans la nuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, Federico constata que son malaise disparaissait. C'était donc bien cette potence qui l'affaiblissait. Il veillerait à éviter l'endroit à l'avenir. Le jour suivant, tous trois retrouvèrent Lorenzo sur le pont. Ce dernier raconta aux frères de quelle manière lui et son père s'étaient rencontrés.

* * *

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire lorsqu'on vous a accusés et condamnés. Mais dis-moi Giovanni, comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ?» questionna Lorenzo.

« J'ai eu la chance que mon ancienne élève revienne à Florence la veille de mon exécution. C'est elle qui a tranché nos cordes. Nous avons ensuite tous prit la fuite et nous sommes réfugiés chez mon frère. Mais tu n'y es pour rien dans ce complot. Iacopo sera le suivant à payer.»

« La vie tient décidément à peu de choses. Iacopo a prit la fuite. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ce rouleau sur Francesco.»

Lorenzo tendit une autre page du codex à son ami. Giovanni annonça qu'il rentrait chez son frère. Il pourrait sans doute le retrouver dans la campagne. Giovanni salua Lorenzo, puis quitta Florence avec ses fils. De retour à la villa, Maria fut soulagée de les voir revenir sains et saufs. Le trio la salua, avant de retrouver Mario.

« Ah ! Je cherche aussi Iacopo figure-toi. Mais le fourbe est habile à se cacher.»

« En attendant, j'ai une nouvelle page du codex.» informa Giovanni.

Il étala le rouleau sur le bureau.

« Un prophète ? Quel prophète ?» dit le patriarche.

« Et là, deux fragments d'Eden. Encore un casse-tête. Et toujours pas de réponse.» ajouta Mario.

« Ça à la limite je m'y attendais. Je crois que nous n'aurons nos réponses qu'une fois toutes les pages rassemblées.»

« Mais ceci va devoir attendre père. Nous avons encore une mission à mener.» rappela Ezio.

« J'entends bien mon fils. Avant cela, j'espère que La Volpe retrouvera vos affaires. Je lui ai indiqué où nous trouver.»

Auditore senior congédia ses enfants. Dans le hall, Hermès vint retrouver son maître. Federico se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Le minet ronronna rapidement. À l'étage, il croisa Petruccio.

« Ah tu es rentré. Père et Ezio aussi ?»

« Oui, tout le monde va bien. Et toi, tu as bonne mine depuis quelque temps.»

« Depuis que je vois le soleil.» répondit Petruccio avec un grand sourire.

« Tant mieux, mais pense à bien te couvrir.» recommanda son aîné.

« Dis !»

« Quoi c'est vrai. Ce serait embêtant d'être à nouveau cloîtré tu ne trouves pas crâne d'œuf ?» reprit Federico en désordonnant la coiffure de l'ado.

« Rico arrête ! Rah buon dio t'as vraiment besoin d'une compagne qui puisse te mettre au pas.» rétorqua Petruccio en se dégageant.

« Cosa ? Non mais regardez-le, c'est haut comme trois pommes et ça se permets de vous donner des leçons de vie.»

« Me dit celui qui a un noyau d'abricot en guise de cerveau.»

« Guarda un po' toi ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect dû à tes aînés.» prévint Federico.

Il reposa Hermès et se lança à la poursuite de son petit frère. Ils coururent dans tout l'étage, manquant de percuter Claudia au passage. Finalement, Federico étant plus agile et plus rapide il coinça son jeune frère. Coinçant sa tête sous son bras il frotta les cheveux avec le poing.

« Alors ? Qui a un noyau d'abricot en guise de cerveau ?» demanda-t-il.

« Oh ça, ça ne peut être que toi Rico.» lança Ezio en passant.

« Tu vois, y'a pas que moi qui le dis.» fit Petruccio.

« Bande de traîtres. Bouge pas Ezio, je vais venir m'occuper de ton cas.» lança Federico.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur.»

« Ça va venir.»

S'ensuivit une joyeuse poursuite dans toute la maisonnée entre les trois garçons, Federico courant tantôt après l'un, tantôt l'autre et enfin les deux à la fois. Maria eut un sourire affectueux en les voyant passer, si pleins de vie et de joie.

* * *

_Gardua un po' = attends un peu _

_Cosa = quoi _


	6. Découvertes à Venise

**Nos assassins poursuivent leur traque et découvrent certaines choses.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

« Où est Iacopo ?» demanda Federico.

Il soutenait la tête d'un des hommes ayant poignardé Juliano de Medici. L'Assassin avait éliminé ses deux gardes, puis après une course-poursuite venait d'éliminer son autre cible.

« Nous … nous nous retrouvons à l'église.»

« Bien. Navré que cela se termine ainsi, requiescat in pace.»

Federico le reposa doucement, puis se sauva. Un peu plus loin, il retrouva son père et son frère, à qui il relata l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Bien Federico. J'ai eu également vent qu'un espion de l'Espagnol rôderait dans le coin. Je vous charge de le retrouver et de l'éliminer.» dit Giovanni.

Les frères hochèrent la tête. Leur père se contentait de plus en plus de superviser leur travail. Il était à envisager qu'il les laisse mener la traque contre les Templiers seuls. Ezio et son frère descendirent du toit où ils se trouvaient. Ils utilisèrent leur vision d'aigle afin de repérer leur cible éventuelle. Présences rouges, et neutres.

« Où peut-il bien être ?» s'interrogea Federico.

« Je vais demander aux voleurs là.» proposa Ezio.

Il atterrit juste derrière eux, manquant de leur causer une attaque.

« Bien le bonjour. J'aurais une question et éventuellement une mission pour vous.» dit-il.

« Si, et nous ne faisons jamais rien gratuitement. Annonce ton tarif gamin.» lança un voleur.

« 50 florins pour la question, 150 pour la mission, grand-père.» rétorqua Ezio.

« Sentito. Pose ta question.»

« Je suis à la recherche d'un espion. Auriez-vous remarqué quelqu'un ayant l'air de fouiner ces temps-ci ?»

« Hmmm … moi j'ai bien vu un type causant plusieurs fois avec un vieil homme, toujours au même endroit.» lança un des voleurs.

« Et à quoi il ressemblait ce vieillard ?» continua Ezio.

« Il était habillé tout en noir, avec un chapeau plat. Il va souvent à l'église.»

Voilà qui ressemblait à la description de Iacopo de Pazzi, songea Ezio. Il demanda ensuite la description du présumé espion. Ceci obtenu, il demanda aux voleurs de le rechercher puis de venir l'en informer. L'Assassin annonça les attendre près d'une tour qu'il leur désigna. Il paya les voleurs, qui se mirent aussitôt au travail. De retour auprès de son grand-frère il l'informa de son action.

« Bon travail frangin.»

« Je sais, je suis trop fort.» sourit Ezio.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le rebord du toit, près de la tour où les voleurs devaient les rejoindre.

« Tu te souviens quand à Florence, on avait exprimé le souhait que notre vie ne change jamais ?» demanda Federico.

« Si. Tout comme on avait espéré ne jamais changer.» répondit Ezio avec nostalgie.

« Que c'était naïf. Nos vies auraient forcément changé, même si nous n'avions pas été accusés à tort de complot. Nous serions devenus des Assassins, c'était notre héritage. Et fatalement nous aurions changé nous aussi.» reprit Federico.

« Je ne sais pas trop … je trouve qu'on est restés pareils, l'innocence et l'insouciance en moins.» argua Ezio.

« Moui. Je … je t'avoue que j'espère avoir changé personnellement.»

« Oh ? Et perché ?» s'étonna Ezio en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Parce que … quand j'étais sur la potence … j'ai vu toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Et j'ai réalisé que je n'en avais rien fait, si ce n'est la gâcher pratiquement. J'étais employé par notre père, c'était une voie royale pour asseoir ma carrière, avoir une vie stable et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Rien. J'ai tout fichu en l'air par ma paresse. Je n'avais aucun but, aucune cause à défendre. Je n'étais qu'un irresponsable.» exposa Federico, fermant les yeux à la fin.

« T'exagères un peu là. T'en as quand même profité et puis tu étais jeune.»

« Peut-être, mais je sais aussi que j'ai eu des comportements immatures. C'est aussi pourquoi je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans la formation d'Assassin. Par envie de me venger certes, mais aussi parce qu'à mes yeux, cela permettait de me racheter. Pour père, pour lui montrer qu'il peut être fier de moi et puis pour moi. Pour avoir enfin un objectif et me sentir utile.» continua Federico.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà fier de toi Rico.»

« Je l'espère. Ah tiens, voilà nos monte-en-l'air.»

Les voleurs rejoignirent les frangins pour les avertir que l'espion était en chemin pour rencontrer Iacopo de Pazzi. Federico les remercia puis se leva.

* * *

Le duo d'Assassins repéra leur homme qui surveillait les alentours de l'église. Comme à leur habitude, ils se séparèrent afin de le prendre en tenaille. Federico approchait de sa cible, quand tout à coup l'espion fit volte-face.

« _Merda !_»

La cible décampa, l'Assassin à ses trousses. Ezio jaillit pour lui barrer la route, quand leur homme plongea vers le bord. Il saisit la gouttière et passa sur une poutre, puis une barre métallique et attrapa une roue en bois qui le conduisit de l'autre côté du pâté de maison. Nos Assassins le suivirent sans se laisser démonter. L'espion se jeta dans une fenêtre ouverte.

« IIIIIH !» s'écria une servante en voyant débarquer les frères Assassins.

Federico bondit par-dessus une table. Lui et Ezio ressortirent sur les toits. Pas de traces de leur cible.

« Là ! Derrière !» s'exclama Ezio.

Ils bondirent sur le toit de la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Il court vite celui-là !» lança Federico en pirouettant par-dessus une cheminée.

Leur homme passa sur des planches en suspension, puis sur une série de poutres. Nos deux jeunes hommes avaient intérêt à trouver rapidement une solution pour le coincer. Car ils n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Soudain, un archer sauvage apparut. Ezio sortit un couteau qu'il lança sans s'arrêter. Federico récupéra l'arc ainsi qu'une flèche. Son petit frère comprenant son idée bifurqua. Il courut un moment en parallèle de l'espion. Sautant de toit en toit il entreprit de le rejoindre. Ezio finit par le dépasser et lui barra presque la route. L'Assassin sortit son épée et le contraignit à reculer. Federico profita de son hésitation pour bander l'arc. La flèche siffla et toucha l'espion dans le dos.

Ezio l'acheva d'un coup de lame secrète. Le Florentin poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le corps chuta. Quelle course ! Il était hors d'haleine. Federico laissa tomber l'arc pour venir le retrouver. Lui aussi était à bout de souffle. L'aîné fouilla le cadavre mais ne découvrit rien de probant. Tant pis, au moins leur tâche était accomplie. Ils se rendirent à l'église en marchant. L'office venait juste de se terminer. Iacopo sortit enfin.

« Voyons où il va se rendre. Il peut peut-être nous conduire aux autres Templiers.» fit Federico.

Sur la route, ils entendirent parler leur cible de Venise. La cité inondée semblait donc être leur prochaine destination. Iacopo pour sa part, se fit trouer la couenne par Rodrigo. Ce dernier s'adressa ensuite aux deux Assassins. Ezio se fit capturer.

« Crois-tu que je n'avais pas prévu que tu viendrais Assassino ?»

« Et avais-tu prévu que l'on soit plusieurs ?» lança Giovanni à sa droite.

Federico épingla un des gardes qui tenait son frère, au moment même où ce dernier se débarrassait de l'autre. Rodrigo ordonna l'attaque. Giovanni évita une lance et décapita son opposant. Il bondit ensuite sur le suivant. Ezio passa par-dessus un soldat non sans lui faire cadeau d'un couteau. Il parvint à rejoindre Iacopo. Ce dernier était mourant, aussi le Florentin abrégea-t-il ses souffrances. Son frère et son père achevèrent les derniers soldats.

« L'Espagnol a encore prit la fuite. Je suis désolé père, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.» annonça Federico.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, ne t'inquiète pas mon fils. Vous faites déjà de l'excellent travail tous les deux.» répondit Giovanni en le gratifiant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« Nous devons aller à Venise. Ils vont s'y rendre également.» dit Ezio.

« Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer à Monteriggioni père. Ezio et moi nous nous chargerons des Templiers.» dit Federico.

« Très bien. Il est temps pour vous de voler de vos propres ailes. Bonne chance à vous.»

Après une dernière visite à Lorenzo pour lui rendre compte de leurs découvertes, les frères Auditore firent route vers Venise. Ils apprirent que Leonardo s'y rendait également, et le trouvèrent sur le chemin. Le peintre avait eu un petit incident de parcours avec son chariot. Les Assassins soulevèrent le chariot tandis qu'il effectuait ses réparations. Ezio prit ensuite les rênes. Leonardo monta à l'intérieur.

« Tu entends p'tit frère ?» demanda soudain Federico.

« Si, des cavaliers.»

« Jamais moyen d'être tranquille.» reprit l'aîné.

« On nous attaque !» s'exclama Leonardo.

« Oui oui on arrive !» lança Federico en grimpant sur le toit.

Un premier assaillant se cramponna au chariot. Federico le rejoignit puis lui coupa les mains. Il évita une flèche enflammée, qu'il arracha aussitôt du chariot. Ezio avait accéléré l'allure du chariot, et tâchait de négocier les virages au mieux. Un autre homme parvint à monter sur le chariot. Federico pivota en équilibre sur ses mains et lui faucha les jambes. Le virage suivant fit tomber le soldat. L'Assassin se tourna ensuite et frappa un autre au ventre, qui alla s'écraser contre une paroi.

« Argh !»

« Federico !» s'exclama Ezio.

Son grand-frère venait de basculer par-dessus bord. Il rentra dans le chariot et ressortit de l'autre côté au moment où son frère étaient aux prises avec le soldat. Federico le saisit aux épaules et l'éjecta. Plus loin, les gardes incendièrent un pont. Le convoi passa de justesse. À présent, des flèches enflammées ponctuaient le parcours.

« Qu'ils sont chaleureux dans ce pays !» commenta Federico.

Il se cramponna au chariot. D'autres cavaliers arrivèrent. L'aîné Auditore lança un couteau sur l'un d'eux. Un autre tenta de le harponner avec sa lance. Federico roula sur le côté. Il se redressa puis saisit la lance quand elle fut de nouveau envoyée sur lui. Il tira brusquement, déséquilibrant son ennemi. Utilisant ensuite cette arme il le fit tomber de cheval. Federico récupéra la lance qu'il planta dans le ventre d'un homme ayant réussi à grimper.

« On arrive au bout du voyage ! Tiens bon Rico !»

« Moi ça va. J'aimerais bien qu'eux ne tiennent pas bon.»

Federico fit tourner sa lance et envoya le bout côté bois dans le nez d'un énième soldat. Il tomba dans un précipice. Tant bien que mal, le convoi poursuivit sa route. Les soldats parurent renoncer. Ezio en aperçut un groupe tentant de leur barrer la route. Il tira les rênes : le wagon se mit de profil. Les chevaux percutèrent des soldats tandis que le chariot écrasait les autres.

« Whoâh préviens quand tu fais ça !» s'exclama Federico.

« Mi scusi !»

« C'est ça.» reprit Federico en tapant du poing sur sa tête.

Le quai fut en vue. Ezio ralentit tout de même l'allure. L'endroit était peuplé. Il arrêta le convoi au port.

« Eh bien ! Ce fut mouvementé.» dit Leonardo en descendant.

Les deux frères l'aidèrent à décharger ses bagages. Mais au moment d'embarquer, ils découvrirent qu'il leur fallait une invitation pour se rendre à Venise. Ezio entendit soudain une voix appeler à l'aide. Une femme était prisonnière sur un îlot. Le Florentin se chargea de la secourir. En échange, elle lui permit à lui et son frère de pouvoir embarquer. Le voyage se déroula paisiblement. Arrivé à Venise, un guide vint à leur rencontre.

« Buon dio Leonardo ! Tu transportes des briques ou quoi ?» demanda Federico en déchargeant les bagages.

« Scusate. Il faudra que je fasse un tri en arrivant.»

Tout en présentant la ville, le guide les conduisit au nouvel atelier de l'artiste. Ezio et Federico découvrirent qu'un Templier logeait dans le palais de la soie. Aussi laissèrent-ils leur ami s'installer.

* * *

« Hmm l'endroit est bien gardé. Par où pourrions-nous bien entrer ?» dit Federico.

« Nous pourrions escalader … ah non, trop risqué.»

Tandis que tous deux échangeaient leurs réflexions, un groupe passa devant eux en courant. Les soldats se lancèrent à leur poursuite, pendant qu'un autre individu se lançait à l'assaut du mur. Il grimpa avec agilité quelques mètres. Hélas, les archers se manifestèrent. Le ou plutôt la grimpeuse parvint à monter plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche ne l'atteigne au genou.

« Merda elle va tomber !» s'exclama Federico en se précipitant.

Il rattrapa la jeune femme qui chuta.

« Je vous tiens !»

Federico quitta immédiatement les lieux en portant la blessée. Ezio reconnut la jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt.

« Vite ! Emmenez-moi vers l'eau !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ?» dit Federico.

« Vite allez !»

Federico s'éloigna. La jeune femme dans ses bras déclina son identité, tout en leur donnant des indications sur le chemin à prendre. Il s'avéra que lorsque les frères se présentèrent, elle les connaissait déjà. Mais Rosa refusa de leur en donner la raison. Ils arrivèrent à un quai où attendait un des siens, Ugo. Federico installa la jeune femme dans une gondole. Une flèche siffla.

« Évidemment. Bon, nous allons déblayer le chemin.» annonça Ezio.

Lui et Federico partirent chacun d'un côté, tuant tous les gardes sur leur chemin. Rosa fut rapatriée à son repaire. Un homme à moustache vint à leur rencontre, un certain Antonio. Il retira la flèche plantée dans la cuisse de la brunette, qui le remercia avec une fameuse envolée lyrique. Rosa fut emmenée pour être soignée. Pendant ce temps, les frères firent connaissance avec Antonio et son projet d'attaque sur le palais de la soie. Il sollicita leur aide à ce sujet. Le duo accepta. Federico demanda ensuite où lui et son frère pourraient loger. Antonio leur indiqua une petite auberge non loin de son repaire.

« Nous y allons. Nous reviendrons demain.» conclut Federico.

« Très bien, je vous attendrais.»

Les frères Auditore prirent une chambre chacun à l'auberge, puis sortirent explorer un peu la ville. Ce faisant hélas, ils tombèrent sur une patrouille qui les interpella aussitôt.

« Et c'est reparti !» ironisa Ezio en prenant la fuite.

« Quelle erreur de débutant ! On aurait dû rester tranquilles dans nos chambres, après notre exploit de ce matin.» lança Federico.

« Je te rappelle que c'est aussi pour diminuer notre popularité qu'on est sortis !»

Ils slalomèrent entre les passants, bondirent par-dessus un étalage de légumes. Un moment plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent reprendre leur souffle.

« Je crois … qu'on les a … semés mais … vaudrait mieux … se planquer.» souffla Federico.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Ezio sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et qu'on l'entraînait en arrière.

« Ezio ?»

Federico regarda de tous côtés. Il entendit le pas de course des soldats. Ils étaient tout près. Federico sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Où était passé son petit frère ? Tout d'un coup, il se fit lui aussi bâillonner et tirer. Il se fit plaquer contre un mur. Ezio referma une porte.

« Pas un bruit.» entendit Federico.

Baissant les yeux, il reconnut son kidnappeur. Julia ! Elle ôta sa main de la bouche du jeune homme. Dehors, les gardes de Venise s'arrêtèrent tout près. Ezio s'était plaqué contre le mur à côté de la porte. Cependant, Federico eut du mal à se concentrer. Il sentait les courbes féminines de la brune tout contre lui. Son cœur s'accéléra tout comme son souffle se raccourcit.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_»

Il ressentait intensément sa présence, dans tout son être. Après ce qui lui parut être de longues minutes, les soldats dehors quittèrent les lieux. Julia s'écarta pendant qu'Ezio vérifia que les soldats s'en étaient bien allés depuis une fenêtre.

« Hey Julia comment tu vas, ça faisait un bail !» lança gaiement Ezio.

« Moi je vais bien, et vous bande de novices ? Je croyais vous avoir appris la discrétion.» répliqua la brune en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Arf, on a pas eu le choix figures-toi. On a dû aider quelqu'un à fuir et bien sûr ça ne s'est pas fait proprement. On est sortis histoire de connaître la cité puis de faire baisser notre notoriété.» raconta Ezio.

« Je vois. Si ça t'intéresse j'ai justement arraché quelques avis et soudoyé deux crieurs en passant.» informa Julia.

« T'es un ange, grazie mille !» sourit Ezio.

« Si tu veux me remercier, tâche d'être sage. Et toi Federico, comment ça va ?» reprit Julia en se tournant vers lui.

Federico sursauta quand elle s'adressa à lui. Il était resté à la contempler, se demandant si elle était aussi belle dans ses souvenirs. La jeune femme avait un peu grandi lui semblait-il, et avait atteint sa forme définitive d'adulte.

« Euh ça va très bien merci. Content de te revoir.» répondit-il en croisant les bras.

« Moi aussi.» fit-elle avec un sourire qui le fit rosir.

« Bene. Tâchons de retourner à notre auberge. Mais au fait qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Venise ?» questionna Ezio en ouvrant précautionneusement la porte.

« Un contrat sur un libraire affilié aux Templiers. Et vous deux ?»

« Nous avons appris que des Templiers de notre liste étaient ici. Nous comptons nous occuper d'Emilio Barbarigo.»

Ezio repéra un avis de recherche sur son frère et lui. Il l'arracha.

« Si j'en ai entendu parler. Je crois que ma cible effectue des recherches pour lui.» raconta Julia.

« Si tu veux on pourra te filer un coup de main.» proposa Ezio.

« Non ne vale la pene, j'allais passer à l'action quand je vous ai vus.»

« Oh.»

Federico pour sa part, paraissait avoir laissé ses cordes vocales dans leur cachette. Il marchait aux côtés de la jeune femme, elle-même au milieu, et il se sentait troublé par sa proximité. Son cœur oscillait entre la joie et la nervosité. La brune leur demanda d'attendre un instant. Elle entra dans une boutique. Levant les yeux, Federico réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une librairie. Certainement celle de sa cible. Julia ressortit un instant après.

« C'est fait, allons-y.» dit-elle.

Ils repartirent d'un pas plus soutenu. En chemin, Julia examina des notes.

« Hmm. Vous êtes toujours en contact avec votre père et votre oncle je suppose ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Si perché ?» répondit Ezio.

« Les recherches de ma cible. Elles parlent d'une ancienne civilisation disparue, qui aurait conçu des objets spéciaux … qu'on appelle fragments d'Eden.» informa Julia en montrant les notes.

Ezio prit les papiers, qu'il survola. Il remarqua le croquis d'un bâton à six branches surmonté d'un cercle, ainsi que d'une sphère gravée de lignes.

« Voilà qui l'intéressera très certainement. Il est resté à Monteriggioni, tu devrais aller le voir avec ça.»

« Bene, je te remercie. C'est ici que je vous laisse.» annonça Julia en s'arrêtant devant une auberge.

« D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on te revoie dans les parages ?»

« Eh bien … à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aide pour Emilio, je ne pense pas revenir.»

« Moi je suis d'accord, ça me rappellera notre entraînement. T'en penses quoi Rico ?» répondit Ezio.

L'intéressé croisa les orbes saphir, et déglutit.

« Pourquoi pas.»

« Dans ce cas, je fais l'aller-retour et je me joins à vous. Où puis-je vous retrouver ?»

Ezio lui donna l'adresse de leur auberge. Julia hocha la tête et rentra.

« T'es sûr que ça va toi ?» interrogea Ezio sur le chemin.

« Pourquoi cette question ?» s'étonna Federico.

« Je t'ai trouvé bien silencieux.»

« J'avais pas grand-chose à dire c'est tout.»

Ezio fronça les sourcils. Pas grand-chose, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas revu leur amie depuis deux ans au moins ? Bizarre. Le jeune poussa la porte de leur auberge. Quelques heures plus tard, Federico observait le plafonds depuis son lit. Il soupira. L'image de Julia dansait devant ses yeux. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué, pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne songe à elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec elle, mais les mots refusaient tout bonnement de sortir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Bof, sans doute cela irait-il mieux lorsqu'il la reverrait. Federico se tourna et souffla sa bougie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la villa Auditore, Petruccio qui jouait avec Hermès vit arriver une forme encapuchonnée.

« Julia !» s'exclama-t-il.

L'adolescent se releva et courut vers elle. Julia le reçut dans les bras.

« Petruccio ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !» remarqua la visiteuse.

« Eh ouais ! En tout cas je suis trop content de te voir. C'était plus vraiment pareil sans toi ici.» reprit le jeune en s'écartant.

« Oh à ce point ? Tu as pourtant encore ta sœur et tes parents, ainsi que ton oncle.» reprit la jeune femme.

Ils firent route vers l'intérieur de la villa.

« Je sais bien, mais ils travaillent tous toute la journée, et Claudia … ben avec elle il faut toujours faire attention où l'on va, pas trop se salir, ne pas courir. Bref tu vois le genre. Alors dis-moi que tu reste un moment steuplaiiit !»

« Navré mon grand, mais je ne suis que de passage. Je rentre de mission et je dois voir ton père. J'ai aussi croisé tes frères à Venise, je dois les rejoindre pour les aider dès que possible.» expliqua Julia.

« Quel dommage. Et comment vont-ils ?» reprit Petruccio.

« Bien, dans les ennuis histoire de changer.» sourit Julia.

« Infatti, quel manque d'originalité.»

Petruccio toqua à la porte du bureau, puis l'ouvrit quand il en reçut la permission.

« Nous avons de la visite père.» annonça-t-il.

« Julia, quelle bonne surprise !» s'exclama Giovanni.

Il vint étreindre son ancienne élève, puis lui proposa de s'asseoir et lui demanda les raisons de sa visite. La brunette lui parla alors de son contrat à Venise, et de ce qu'elle y avait découvert. Elle lui tendit les notes prises au libraire, que son mentor lut avec attention.

« Voilà qui est fort intéressant. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est en rapport avec le codex d'Altaïr.» dit-il.

« C'est fort probable en effet. Tu as le bonjour de tes fils au fait.» continua Julia.

« Oh tu les as vus. Ils vont bien ?» reprit Giovanni.

« Ils se font un nom dans la république vénitienne. Je vais aller les rejoindre sous peu.»

« Voilà qui me rassure. En tout cas je te remercie d'être venue m'apporter ces notes. Je les étudierais plus en détail.»

« Fais-toi plaisir. Mais pense à t'aérer le citron de temps en temps, tu commences à ressembler à un vieux parchemin craquelé.» reprit Julia en se levant.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux parchemin craquelé ?» rétorqua Giovanni pendant que Petruccio ricanait.

Julia sortit du bureau en compagnie du dernier Auditore en date. Il l'amena saluer le reste de la famille. L'Assassine resta un moment à bavarder avec chacun, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Maria lui proposa de rester à la villa pour la nuit, ce que la brune accepta avec plaisir.

* * *

_Non ne vale la pene = ce n'est pas la peine_

_Infatti = en ffet_


	7. Traqués

**Les choses se compliquent un peu à Venise. Nos héros ne sont pas les seuls à mener une chasse.**

** Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ezio retrouva son grand-frère au petit-déjeuner.

« Buon giorno fratello mio. T'as pas l'air en forme, mauvaise nuit ?»

« Salute Ezio. Si si j'ai bien dormi. _C'est juste que j'ai rêvé de Julia toute la nuit et que je ne sais pas quoi en penser._» répondit Federico.

Ezio le fixa un instant tandis qu'on leur apportait leur premier repas de la journée. Repas qui se fit en silence. Plus tard, le duo se rendit au repaire d'Antonio. Rosa vint les accueillir, pourvue d'une béquille.

« Tiens, alors comment ça va ?» lança Ezio.

« Un peu mieux, mais je ne peux toujours pas poser le pied par terre.» répondit la voleuse.

« Il va donc te falloir rester sage encore un moment.» sourit Federico.

« Ah ah. Et sinon, la cité vous plaît ? »

« En dehors de cette odeur épouvantable oui. Au fait, nous voulions vous prévenir qu'une consœur à nous va nous rejoindre ces jours-ci. Probablement demain.» reprit Federico.

« Entendu, mais avertissez Antonio.»

« Ensuite, nous aimerions que tu nous apprennes à grimper comme tu le fais.» ajouta Ezio.

Rosa accepta. Elle fit appel à un de ses collègues pour la démonstration. Puis ce fut à leur tour d'escalader un échafaudage.

« Alors ?» interrogea Ezio.

« Ton frère se débrouille mieux que toi.» commenta Rosa.

« Mais quelle sans-cœur.»

« Et à quoi tu t'attendais p'tit frère ?» rétorqua Federico amusé.

Ezio finit par redescendre. Les Assassins s'entretinrent avec Antonio, qui accepta de patienter encore un peu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Julia. Rosa souhaitant également en être cela arrangea tout le monde. Federico annonça se rendre sur les quais dans l'après-midi, désirant savoir si la jeune femme arrivait. Le jeune homme se posta sur un toit au bord du port. Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, il posa le menton sur ses bras, les yeux se perdant sur l'eau dont la couleur lui rappelait celle des yeux de la jeune femme. Federico s'abîma dans ses pensées un long moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente un regard derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit un individu masqué brandir une dague. Les réflexes prenant le dessus, Federico roula pour éviter l'attaque. Il se remit debout et sortit son épée. L'autre fit de même. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent un moment.

« _Hmph ! Il est coriace celui-là !_»

« Hé vous là-bas !» entendirent-ils.

Un garde venait de les repérer. L'agresseur prit la fuite, pendant que Federico redescendait. Il atterrit derrière un groupe de passants qui sursautèrent. Le brun préféra s'éloigner rapidement. Mieux valait avertir Ezio de ce nouvel imprévu. Normalement, il devait se trouver à l'atelier de Leonardo. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua la porte entrebâillée. L'Assassin fronça les sourcils, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Tout était sens-dessus dessous.

« Merda. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.» dit-il, une main sur le front.

« Dio mio ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?»

Leonardo entra dans son atelier suivi d'Ezio qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Non lo so. Je viens tout juste d'entrer, je cherchais Ezio.»

« À quel sujet ?» questionna l'intéressé.

« Je viens d'avoir une petite altercation avec un drôle de type. Il était masqué et avait un bonnet qui lui cachait la tête. Un garde nous a interrompu et l'a fait fuir. Je venais te prévenir de te méfier.» raconta Federico.

Ezio fronça les sourcils, puis le remercia. Ceci fait, ils aidèrent Leonardo à ranger son atelier.

« Il manque la page du codex.» remarqua le blond.

« Vous croyez que c'est lié ?» demanda Federico.

« Certainement. Ce qui nous donne un indice sur les commanditaires de ton agresseur. Les Templiers ont dû le charger de voler la page puis de nous éliminer.» répondit Ezio.

« Alors prenons les devants. Traquons cet assassin à notre tour.» décida Federico.

« Et vite avant que Julia n'arrive, ou elle sera sa nouvelle cible.»

Federico sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il eut envie de retourner au port surveiller son arrivée afin de la mettre au courant du danger. Ezio répondit qu'il allait chercher ce tueur pendant que son frère guetterait l'arrivée de la brune. L'aîné Auditore accepta. Tous deux filèrent après avoir salué Leonardo et s'être excusés pour son cambriolage. Ezio bondit après un mur pendant que Federico se précipitait au port. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée entre-temps. Il se renseigna auprès d'un pêcheur, qui lui certifia qu'aucun bateau n'avait accosté. L'Assassin soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter.

* * *

Ezio pour sa part, se trouvait en haut d'une tour. Il observa attentivement les lieux avec sa vision d'aigle. En dehors des soldats, rien à signaler. Peut-être devait-il demander à Antonio de déployer ses voleurs. Le jeune Florentin retourna donc au repaire de son allié. Il lui toucha deux mots de la situation. Le chef des voleurs accepta de l'aider dans sa traque. Ezio l'en remercia, puis décida de se rendre au port. Là-bas, Federico vit arriver un bateau. Il observa le débarquement et reconnut la silhouette de son amie.

« Julia !» appela-t-il.

« Federico, tu es venu me chercher c'est vraiment gentil.» sourit la brunette.

« Si, mais viens vite l'endroit n'est pas sûr.»

Federico se hâta de l'emmener avec lui. Chemin faisant il expliqua la raison de son empressement.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas te laisser seul cinq minutes sans que tu ne te fourres dans les ennuis.» fit Julia, blasée.

Son camarade ne releva pas. Il regardait en l'air de temps à autre, craignant que cet assassin aie les mêmes méthodes qu'eux. Cependant, il ne détecta pas la présence de ce dernier juste derrière eux. Le tueur s'avança encore, de manière à être au-dessus du couple. Lorsqu'il le jugea bon il s'abattit sur eux.

« OURF !»

Julia et Federico furent poussés en avant, par Ezio. Le jeune Assassin était sur le point de les rejoindre quand il avait aperçu le meurtrier. Il s'était alors élancé vers eux. Le trio se remit sur pied en un instant, dégainant leurs épées. Leur agresseur considéra la situation: trois Assassins probablement aguerris. Dangereux, peut-être trop. Surtout qu'ils n'attendirent pas qu'il se décide. Le trio fonça vers lui. Dans un premier temps, il se défendit, tenant tête aux trois sans égratignure. Et comme la première fois, ce furent les gardes qui mirent fin au combat. Nos Assassins préfèrent fuir à leur tour.

« Grazie mille Ezio. Sans toi nous serions sans doute morts.» lança Julia alors qu'il reprenait haleine dans une ruelle.

« Je t'en prie. Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve. Nous n'aurons pas une seconde chance de lui échapper.» répondit le brun.

« Le temps que je bazarde ma valise dans une auberge et nous sommes partis.»

Ils se hâtèrent d'en dénicher une. Julia fila enfiler sa tenue d'Assassin puis rejoignit les garçons. Le trio prit immédiatement de la hauteur.

« Tiens qu'est-ce que tu as à l'annulaire ? Tu es blessée ?» s'enquit Federico, qui aidait Julia à monter.

« Non pas du tout. Ça c'est la preuve que je suis bien un Assassin à part entière.» sourit la jeune femme.

« C'est … une brûlure. On t'as cramé le doigt quand tu as été intronisée ?» dit Ezio en se penchant.

Julia hocha la tête, ajoutant que c'était ce qui les attendait aussi.

« Charmant.» commenta Federico.

Ce point de détail éclairci, ils tâchèrent de retrouver celui qui tenait à raccourcir leur espérance de vie, déjà pas franchement longue au demeurant. Arpentant les toits de la cité vénitienne et jouant gentiment à trouer les gardes, le trio arriva près d'un des hommes d'Antonio. Ce dernier les informa que l'on avait aperçut le meurtrier, dans le quartier de San Polo sur la rive droite. Cela suffit à ce que nos Assassins s'élancent. Un autre voleur indiqua que l'homme avait été vu entrant dans une auberge.

« Voyons si on peut fouiller sa chambre. La page du codex s'y trouve peut-être.» proposa Julia.

« Essayons toujours.» répondit Ezio.

Ils entrèrent et avancèrent jusqu'à la réception. Le préposé était sur le point d'enregistrer le nom d'un voyageur espagnol, qui donna un nom plus long que lui, terminé par un « daré».

« Gnhein ?»

Nouvelle tentative.

« Oh mais écrivez daré on va pas y passer la nuit !» lança Julia.

« Ma ye ne m'appelle pas comme ça.» lança l'étranger.

« Ben la prochaine fois, vous ne donnerez qu'un bout de votre nom, sinon on s'en sort plus.» rétorqua la brunette.

« Bienvenue dans notre république monsieur Daré, voici votre chambre.» ajouta le réceptionniste en lui donnant une clé.

L'espagnol dut bien se contenter de cette étrange appellation. Les trois Assassins avancèrent ensuite.

« Bonsoir nous ...» commença Federico.

« WAAAAAH !» hurla l'homme.

Il délaissa son livre d'enregistrement puis courut vers une fenêtre ouverte … par laquelle il passa, laissant trois Assassins pantois.

« Sont graves dans ce patelin.» commenta Julia.

« Il a comprit que nous étions des Assassins. Faudrait pas qu'il ameute les gardes.» lança Ezio en se précipitant.

Le réceptionniste du reste avait atterri dans un cours d'eau. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas nager apparemment. Ezio plissa les yeux. Il se jeta ensuite à l'eau et attrapa le malheureux.

« Pitié me tuez pas !» s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi je vous tuerais d'abord ?» répondit Ezio.

Federico et Julia aidèrent chacun d'eux à remonter par la fenêtre. Ezio leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils étaient simplement à la recherche d'un individu. Le réceptionniste, rassuré sur son sort et par le fait qu'il avait été secouru, leur donna l'information désirée. Les Assassins le laissèrent aller se sécher. Federico demanda à son petit frère de rester près de la fenêtre. Trempé comme il était, il risquait de trahir leur présence. Devant la porte, Julia jeta un œil par la serrure, tandis que Federico écoutait. Par précaution il frappa. Personne. La jeune femme se mit en devoir de crocheter la serrure. Les Assassins entrèrent. Chacun se mit à fouiller en prenant garde de remettre chaque chose bien à sa place.

« Je ne trouve rien et toi ?» demanda Federico.

« Non plus. Ce qui nous laisse deux options : soit il l'a avec lui, soit il l'a remis à quelqu'un d'autre.»

« J'espère que c'est la première.»

Julia quitta la pièce, puis travailla à nouveau la serrure pour refermer le tout. Pas de traces, pas de soupçons. Ils retrouvèrent Ezio le dégoulinant et quittèrent l'endroit, ce dernier passant par la fenêtre pour éviter de tout inonder.

* * *

« Bon, nous sommes bredouilles. À part le pourchasser je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.» dit Ezio.

Le trio s'était réuni sur un toit et se tenait assis.

« Ça peut prendre des heures, des jours, des semaines. S'il ne nous abats pas avant.» contredit Federico.

« Dans ce cas il nous faut autre chose. Comme un piège par exemple. Seulement, il ne faudrait pas que cela nous trahisse aux yeux des Templiers que vous devez abattre.» intervint Julia.

« Tu as une idée, petit renard ?» interrogea Federico.

« Peut-être. Je pensais au chemin de miettes de pain, avec dans le rôle du pain des gardes. Ceux postés sur les toits de préférence, cela sera moins visible. Tout comme nous il se balade en hauteur, alors agissons en hauteur. Nous l'attendrons au bout.»

« En théorie ça peut marcher.» convint Ezio.

« Nous devons essayer, je n'ai pas d'autre idée de toute manière.» ajouta Federico.

La nuit était tombée, mais qu'importe. Les trois Assassins commencèrent à semer leurs miettes. Ils abattirent le plus de gardes possibles sur les toits, laissant ainsi une piste sanglante. Le chemin laissait penser qu'ils avaient fui, comme cela était parfois le cas, et qu'ils avaient éliminés les gêneurs. Le trio attendit ensuite dissimulé dans une petite tour entourée de voiles. Trois heures passèrent dans cet endroit exigu. Les Assassins tentèrent de ne pas bouger, ou alors avec d'extrêmes précautions.

« Le voilà.» lança Federico.

Le meurtrier suivait la piste des cadavres. Nos amis se mirent en position accroupie, prêts à bondir. Un dernier corps devait attirer leur cible près d'eux. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à proximité, les jeunes gens jaillirent de leur cachette. Ezio causa une éraflure au bras de leur adversaire, qui entendant le bruit des voiles s'était retourné. Le combat commença. Leur adversaire, ayant retenu la leçon sortit deux épées. Il para successivement toutes les attaques. Ezio eut la monnaie de sa pièce avec une coupure au bras libre. Federico en reçut une au torse, atténuée par son esquive. Le tueur s'attaqua à Julia. La jeune femme bloqua la seconde épée avec un poignard.

Federico se rua vers l'individu, l'écarta et se plaça devant son amie. Il adressa un regard brûlant à son adversaire. Ezio décida d'achever cette bataille : il lança une bombe fumigène qui explosa aux pieds de l'assassin. Federico saisit l'occasion et envoya aussitôt son épée dans la gorge de l'attaquant. Ce dernier s'écroula.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te mettre devant moi ?» demanda Julia mécontente.

« Aaah euuuh … un réflexe, désolé.» répondit Federico avec un sourire gêné.

« Un réflexe. Hé je sais très bien me défendre merci.»

Du reste, il disait la vérité. Federico avait agi par pur instinct de protection. Il nettoya sa lame, s'interrogeant quelque peu sur cette impulsion qui l'avait poussé à vouloir la mettre hors de danger. Pendant ce temps, Ezio fouillait le cadavre. Il en retira le bien cherché morceau de codex. Ayant ce qu'ils souhaitaient le trio quitta l'endroit. Les garçons raccompagnèrent Julia à son auberge.

« Attendez vous deux, vous avez été blessés. Venez je vais vous soigner.» dit-elle.

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures, t'inquiètes.» répondit Ezio.

« En guise de remerciements pour m'avoir protégée, ça vous va ?»

« Là d'accord.» répondit Federico.

Elle leur demanda de s'installer sur le lit pendant qu'elle sortait une trousse de premiers soins. Au premier de ces messieurs, à savoir l'aîné qui avait défait sa chemise.

« Et n'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil.» taquina Ezio en retroussant sa manche déchirée.

« Bon alors dehors. Si j'ai même pas une juste compensation pour mon dur labeur, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.» répliqua la brune en désignant la porte du pouce.

« Un remerciement c'est censé être gratuit je te rappelle, renardeau.» lança Federico amusé.

« Mouais.»

Julia passa un chiffon humide sur la coupure, évitant autant que possible d'égarer son regard sur les pectoraux ou les abdos finement dessinés. Federico pour sa part, se surprit à vouloir prendre sa main pour la poser contre sa peau. Sa proximité le troubla également. D'autant plus quand la brune dut se rapprocher très près pour poser le bandage qui entourait la blessure.

« Et d'un. Au suivant.» dit-elle en s'écartant.

Même opération pour Ezio. Julia rangea ensuite son matériel pendant que les garçons se levaient. Il la remercièrent pour ses soins, et lui donnèrent rendez-vous devant la porte de l'auberge pour la suite des opérations le lendemain matin.

* * *

Durant le trajet, Federico porta une main à son torse avec un sourire un peu rêveur. Tout à coup il découvrit le visage de son frère en gros plan.

« Quoi ?»

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?»

« Mais je t'en pose des questions moi. Je souris parce que je souris c'est tout. Faut une raison officielle maintenant ?» répliqua Federico.

« Nooon, mais je trouve ce sourire curieux.» précisa Ezio.

« Perché il était de travers ?»

« Nah. Juste … pas vraiment de circonstance.» continua Ezio.

Federico lui retourna un regard blasé. Il écarta son frère et continua son chemin. Ils arrivèrent à destination, rentrant prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain, retour chez Antonio. Rosa salua les garçons et fit la connaissance de Julia. Rosa annonça ensuite devoir rencontrer un indicateur habitant un bateau près du port, et souhaita savoir s'ils désiraient l'accompagner.

« Allez-y avec Rosa, je ne pense pas être indispensable. Et de cette manière Antonio me dira ce dont il a besoin.» répondit Julia.

Ils laissèrent donc la brunette avec le chef des voleurs. Rosa vint se placer entre les garçons. Chemin faisant, les jeunes hommes n'oublièrent pas de diminuer un peu leur notoriété. Le port fut en vue. Selon Rosa, l'individu en question devait la renseigner sur les tentatives de Barbarigo pour prendre le contrôle du syndicat des pêcheurs, ainsi que de potentiels alliés pour les voleurs. Par contre, c'était un intarissable bavard. Arrivés au port, Rosa se rendit sur un bateau de taille moyenne. Les garçons arrondirent les yeux devant la corpulence massive du pêcheur.

« Buon dio mais comment ça se fait que le bateau ne coule pas ?» glissa doucement Ezio à son frère.

« Par miracle ?»

Rosa fit signe aux garçons, qui montèrent sur l'embarcation. Bruno le pêcheur les invita à boire un thé qu'il avait ramené de Chine. Il les fit asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher plateau et tasses. Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les placards, le bateau se pencha nettement. Les Assassins et la voleuse virent leur chaise glisser en direction de Bruno. Ezio s'accrocha à un meuble, puis coinça son pied dans la chaise de son frère. Federico pour sa part, retint Rosa par la main.

« … et alors il me dit non mais vous croyez quoi ? J'achète un rouleau de soie pas un palais donc vous allez …»

« Oh Cristo !» grogna Federico.

Les chaises glissèrent à nouveau de l'autre côté cette fois, en file indienne. Ils échouèrent sur le lit.

« C'est la première fois que je me retrouve au lit avec deux hommes.» commenta Rosa.

Ils sortirent pour retrouver leur chaise et tenter de revenir à leur place d'origine. Ce qui n'allait pas se faire simplement. Ben non. Le bateau tangua encore, déséquilibrant notre trio qui cette fois tomba cul par-dessus tête. Rosa atterrit d'ailleurs sur Federico.

« Scusate mi.» dit-elle, les joues roses.

« Y'a pas de mal. Bon il nous le sert ce thé qu'on en finisse ?» répondit le brun en se relevant.

Nouveau tangage, on repart dans l'autre sens s'il vous plaît. Federico et Rosa roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, avant qu'Ezio ne les percute.

« Ben voilà on est quittes.» lança Federico, au-dessus de Rosa.

« Si.» dit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Aaah voilà les chaises !» s'exclama Ezio.

« OUCH !»

Chacun s'extirpa du tas de bois, avant de parvenir à se rasseoir, pile à l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient avant tout ce cirque.

« Oh quel idiota ! J'ai oublié les biscuits, je retourne les chercher.» fit Bruno.

« NON !» s'écrièrent les trois visiteurs.

« Vous êtes sûrs ?» demanda Bruno.

« Certains. Le thé suffira amplement.» répondit Ezio en arrangeant une mèche.

« Si vous le dites. Voilà.»

Bruno distribua ses trois tasses, au grand soulagement de ses invités. Rosa lui posa ensuite les questions sur ce qui les préoccupaient. Elle obtint le nom de quelques partisans à leur cause. La jeune femme mit ensuite un terme à la visite avant que Bruno ne desserve. Pas la peine de partir pour un nouveau rodéo. Le trio quitta rapidement le bateau. Ils rentrèrent au repaire, non sans se sentir encore un peu secoués. Rosa rapporta ce qu'elle avait apprit à Antonio, pendant que Julia expliquait aux garçons ce qui les attendait.

« Bene, on va donc se partager le secteur.» dit Ezio.

« Très bien, moi j'irais par là, Ezio ici et Julia là. On se retrouve ici dès qu'on a terminé notre tâche.» ajouta Federico en montrant une carte de la cité.

« Ah là là ! Vous avez grandi tellement vite tous les deux, snif !» commenta Julia.

Ezio alla informer Antonio qu'ils passeraient à l'action le soir même.

« Tout va bien ?» demanda-t-il en remarquant l'air songeur de son hôte.

« Hmm si, je me demandais juste ...» répondit Antonio en lissant sa moustache.

« Quoi donc ?»

« Eh bien je crois que Rosa a un faible pour ton grand-frère.»

« Ah bon ?»

« Oui, j'ai surpris plusieurs regards en coin de sa part.»

Ezio ne put empêcher un sourire ravi de naître sur ses lèvres. Cela signifiait qu'il avait une superbe occasion de taquiner Federico. Antonio le regarda, les yeux en billes. Enfin, tant que cela n'affectait pas leur mission. Les Assassins quittèrent sa tanière la nuit venue. Ezio se rapprocha de son aîné.

« Dis donc Rico, tu as l'air plutôt proche de Rosa à ce que j'ai pu constater.» lança-t-il.

« Qui moi ?» s'étonna le brun.

« Non le doge. Vous avez passé l'après-midi à bavarder. Vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.» reprit Ezio.

Julia lui retourna un regard oblique.

« Oh là oh là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on bavarde avec une fille qu'elle va finir dans notre lit.» répliqua Federico.

Ezio eut alors un éclat de rire sonore, qui risquait d'attirer l'attention des gardes postés sur les toits.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Monsieur le coureur de jupons de Florence.» ironisa Ezio.

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Rosa, capito ? Du reste t'es mal placé pour me donner des leçons.» rétorqua l'aîné Auditore.

« Vous allez la boucler dites ? Vous allez nous faire repérer !» intervint Julia.

« Perdono.» répondirent-ils.

« Mettez-vous au travail maintenant. En silence.» reprit la brune.

Elle remit sa capuche puis bondit vers un autre toit.

« Allez vite, Rosa doit t'attendre.» reprit Ezio.

« Fiche-moi le camp d'ici avant que je ne t'étrangle.»

Les Assassins rejoignirent Julia, qui venait de repérer leur cible.

* * *

_Non lo so = je ne sais pas_

_capito = compris_


	8. Quand une relation évolue

**Ou quand on se fait percer jour par ses frères. Pas toujours facile d'admettre ses sentiments.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Ayant terminé une mission confiée par Antonio, et n'ayant pas de nouvelles des Templiers nos trois Assassins décidèrent d'une petite visite à Monteriggioni. Le trio arriva dans le petit village en fin de soirée.

« On dirait que les rénovations avancent bien, il y a déjà plus de monde.» constata Ezio.

Sur le chemin, les deux frères eurent d'ailleurs droit au regard intéressé des demoiselles présentes. Ils leur répondirent par habitude avec un petit sourire. Le trio gravit ensuite les marches menant à la villa, qui elle aussi reprenait du poil de la brique. À l'intérieur, Ezio appela sa famille. Claudia parut en haut de l'escalier.

« Ezio, Federico, Julia ! Quelle bonne surprise.»

Claudia vint saluer ses frères et la jeune femme. Maria arriva peu de temps après suivi de son époux. Federico leur fit un compte-rendu de leur activité à Venise, tandis qu'Ezio allait épingler les pages de codex dans le bureau. Mario se trouvait pour sa part en extérieur avec ses mercenaires. Les Assassins se rendirent dans leur chambre afin de se changer. Dans la sienne, Federico retrouva Hermès, couché sur son lit. Le chat se releva et vint frotter sa tête contre la joue du brun. Le jeune homme le câlina un instant, avant d'ôter sa tenue d'Assassin. Ceci fait, il se rendit dans le salon, Hermès sur ses talons.

« Tiens salut Federico !»

« Petruccio ! Comment vas-tu p'tit frère ?» lança gaiement l'aîné.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent sur le canapé. Petruccio referma le livre qu'il tenait après y avoir glissé un marque-page. Hermès grimpa sur les genoux de son maître.

« Il ne t'as pas oublié à ce que je vois.» constata Petruccio.

« No… aïe les griffes. Quoi de neuf sinon ?»

« Eh bien, étant donné que ma santé s'est pas mal améliorée père a commencé à m'apprendre le maniement de l'épée.»

« Ah ? Aurait-il décidé de te former à devenir un Assassin ?» questionna Federico, les doigts dans la fourrure d'Hermès.

« Peut-être. Il hésite encore. D'ailleurs … c'est comment ?» demanda le jeune.

« D'être un Assassin ? Dangereux déjà. En dehors de tous les combats, on découvre de nouveaux lieux, on se fait des amis, on aide les gens à mieux vivre. D'un côté c'est intéressant.»

« J'avoue que ça me plairait beaucoup de visiter d'autres villes.» confia Petruccio.

Ezio fit son entrée à cet instant et vint s'asseoir en face de ses frères. Il apprit que le petit dernier s'entraînait à l'épée.

« Faudrait aussi qu'on lui apprenne à grimper, t'en penses quoi Rico ?» lança Ezio.

« Bonne idée tiens. Jusqu'à présent on n'a pas pu à cause de sa santé, mais maintenant ça doit être possible.» répondit l'aîné.

« Désolé, mais c'est un peu tard. J'ai eu quelques cours avec Julia du temps où je sortais en cachette.» annonça Petruccio.

« Voyez-vous ça. On pourrait faire une course dans ce cas.» reprit Ezio.

« Avec plaisir. Mais j'y pense, Julia n'est pas avec vous ?» demanda Petruccio en se levant.

« Si, on est arrivés ensemble.» dit Federico.

Les trois garçons sortirent puis descendirent au village. Là, ils se hissèrent sur le premier toit venu. Federico détermina la ligne d'arrivée, la boutique d'un tailleur. Ceci fait, ils se mirent en position. Ce fut l'aîné qui donna le signa du départ. Les villageois virent ainsi passer trois fusées sur les toits. Les frères se narguèrent quand l'un passait devant les autres. Finalement, ce fut Ezio qui arriva en premier, suivi de Federico et Petruccio en dernier.

« Eh ben ! Z'êtes drôlement rapides !» commenta-t-il essoufflé.

« L'expérience y'a que ça de vrai.» répondit Ezio.

« Mouais, ça vous rends pas plus intelligents pour autant !» lança une voix en bas.

Les garçons se penchèrent pour découvrir Julia en compagnie de Claudia.

« _Elle est ravissante._» pensa Federico.

Petruccio salua gaiement Julia, puis descendit de son perchoir. Ses aînés en firent autant.

« Encore des robes ? T'en as pas encore assez Claudia ?» lança Ezio en remarquant leurs achats.

« Pas plus que tu n'as assez de cervelle.» rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Ah oui ? Moi j'ai pas besoin de fanfreluches pour ressembler à quelque chose.»

« Commencez pas tous les deux.» tempéra Federico.

Ils raccompagnèrent les filles jusqu'à la villa. Claudia alla ranger ses nouvelles robes pendant que Julia se rendait au salon avec les garçons. Les garçons s'installèrent sur le divan pendant que la demoiselle prenait place sur un fauteuil. Julia attrapa une pomme qu'elle fit sauter un instant dans sa main, avant qu'Hermès ne décide d'y flanquer un bon coup de patte. Le fruit chuta et roula aux pieds de Federico.

* * *

« L'a pas changé cet animal.» constata Julia en le retenant.

Elle se pencha en même temps que Federico pour ramasser sa pomme. Leurs mains se touchèrent.

« Euh … pardon.» rougit-il.

« C'est rien. Par contre si tu pouvais tenir ton fauve.» répondit Julia en lui tendant Hermès.

La réaction de leur grand-frère n'échappa pas à Ezio ni à Petruccio. Ezio lança un regard à son petit-frère, qui haussa rapidement les sourcils avec un sourire. Voilà qui devenait intéressant.

« _Ce doit être pour ça qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à Rosa. Son cœur a l'air d'être pris._» pensa Ezio.

Pour lui en revanche, l'enjeu restait le même. Et son petit doigt lui disait que Petruccio serait ravi de taquiner son aîné également. Aussi quand Federico se rendit sur la terrasse avec son chat dans les bras quelques minutes plus tard, Ezio se rapprocha du petit dernier.

« Dis donc, t'as bien vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, no ?» chuchota-t-il.

« Oh si. T'aurais pas oublié de me dire un petit quelque chose ?» répondit Petruccio.

« Mais j'en savais rien. Juste qu'une de nos amies à Venise a un faible pour lui, sauf qu'il a dit qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.»

« Beeeene. Voilà qui devrait nous fournir une intéressante distraction.» sourit Petruccio.

« Credo di si.»

Federico posa Hermès sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Il remarqua Julia qui passait en bas. De nouveau il sentit son rythme cardiaque changer. Cela devenait récurrent tout de même, sans doute devait-il se pencher plus avant sur la raison de ce phénomène. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par sa mère qui annonça le déjeuner. Toute la famille Auditore plus Julia se retrouva donc autour de la grande table dans la salle à manger. Federico se tendit quand il découvrit que la brunette s'asseyait en face de lui. Les domestiques servirent les plats. À l'autre bout de la table, Giovanni et Mario discutaient des travaux dans la petite ville. Les trois frères papotaient ensemble, les femmes également.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me passer le sel s'il vous plaît ?» demanda Maria.

Federico tendit la main vers la salière en même temps que Julia. Il la retira sitôt que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Petruccio darda un regard amusé vers Ezio.

« Ça va Rico ?» dit l'adolescent.

« Si perché ?»

« T'es tout rouge.»

« Moi ? Euuuuh … j'ai … juste un peu chaud. Voilà.» répondit Federico embarrassé.

« Si tu le dis.» lança Ezio.

Maria obtint sa salière, non sans observer son aîné un instant. Un peu chaud qu'il disait. Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans autre incident notable. Chacun s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Petruccio décida d'aller bouquiner dehors. Federico le suivit et s'allongea sur un banc en pierre. Hermès vint s'allonger sur son ventre. L'air était doux, la température agréable. Le jeune homme sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Le sommeil cueillit doucement l'aîné Auditore.

« Mmh.»

Federico se tourna sur son banc, se retrouvant à plat ventre une main touchant l'herbe.

« Julia … mmmh Julia.»

Petruccio leva les yeux de son livre, puis tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Mon ange … ma petite fleur ...»

Le tout assorti d'un sourire.

« Mohéhéhé.» fit Petruccio avec un air satanique.

Alors là il le tenait. Il était évident que son aîné nourrissait des sentiments pour leur amie Assassine. Il reprit sa lecture sans se départir de son sourire. Federico dormit encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il s'étira ensuite puis se mit en position assise.

* * *

« T'as bien dormi Rico ?» lança l'adolescent.

« À peu près, m'enfin ce banc me fait un peu mal au dos.»

« J'imagine. Bene je dois te laisser on m'attends.» lança Petruccio en se levant.

Federico l'accompagna néanmoins à l'intérieur. Il remarqua que son petit-frère arrangeait ses vêtements et sa coiffure. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

« Tu te pomponnes ? Serait-ce donc une demoiselle qui t'attends ?»

« _Ça y est, il a mordu à l'hameçon. _Si effettivamente.»

« Ooooh mais dis donc t'es un précoce. Attends non, en fait j'ai commencé à ton âge moi aussi.» répondit Federico.

« T'as commencé quoi ?» demanda Ezio en arrivant.

« À courir les filles. Il semblerait que notre cher petit-frère aie un rendez-vous … galant.» révéla Federico en l'ébouriffant.

Ezio s'apprêta à rentrer dans le jeu, quand il surprit un sourire moqueur de la part de Petruccio. Il se ravisa et attendit la suite.

« Et toi Rico ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne cours plus autant le jupon qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu perds la main ou bien c'est l'âge qui se fait sentir ?» rétorqua Petruccio.

« Ouch !» commenta Ezio, étonné mais amusé.

Federico retourna un regard stupéfait à l'adolescent.

« En quoi ça te regarde, bambino ?»

« C'est que tu es assez populaire auprès des dames. Alors c'est bizarre que tu t'assagisses. À moins que ...» continua Petruccio, mielleux.

« Que quoi ?» questionna Federico, suspicieux.

« Eh bien, à moins que l'une d'elles aie réussi le tour de force de voler ton cœur.» reprit Petruccio en joignant les mains à la hauteur de son menton.

Federico sentit son visage changer de couleur. Ezio ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Visiblement le plus jeune l'avait piégé. Si ça se trouve, il avait complètement inventé cette histoire de rendez-vous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout !»

L'expression moqueuse de Petruccio s'agrandit, et Ezio vit venir l'apothéose.

« Ah non ? Tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ?»

Dois-je préciser que Federico commença à baliser ? Ezio pour sa part, attendit le coup de grâce de Petruccio, non sans impatience.

« Je vois que tu es incrédule. Mais peut-être que ceci va te rafraîchir la mémoire : Julia, mmmh Julia, mon ange, ma petite fleur. Wooooh bisou bisouuu !» lança Petruccio, enroulant ses bras autour de lui à la fin de sa phrase.

Ezio éclata franchement de rire cette fois. Petruccio avait rajouté la dernière partie. Son aîné était cramoisi. Il avait bien sûr reconnu les mots de son rêve. Et si jamais Petruccio venait à répéter tout ça, ou Ezio ? Jamais il n'oserait regarder la jeune femme en face.

« Ah ben quand on parle d'il lupo … Julia j'arrive tout de suite très chère !» s'exclama Petruccio.

La brune venait en effet de paraître à l'autre bout du couloir. Federico se retourna, et afficha une mine mi-surprise mi-inquiète. Julia avec Petruccio ? Non impossible.

« Bon ben vous m'excuserez mais mon rendez-vous est là.» reprit l'adolescent.

« Comment ça ton rendez-vous ?!» s'exclama Federico ahuri.

« Si, tu sais j'en ai parlé au début. Je préfère les filles matures. Et Julia ben … elle aime les hommes avec une cervelle et de l'esprit. Ciao !»

Petruccio se sauva sans laisser le temps à son fraternel de réagir. Il prit Julia par le bras, lui fit un compliment bien fort avant de cueillir une fleur et de la lui tendre. Federico sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, en même temps qu'un sentiment jusque-là absent des relations avec ses frères lui mordit le cœur : la jalousie.

« Ouarf, comment il t'as bien eu sur ce coup-là !» lança Ezio hilare.

Lui en revanche, se doutait que toute cette scène n'était que dans le but de charrier leur aîné, en bon petit frère qu'il était. Pour autant qu'il sache, Petruccio voyait Julia comme une grande sœur.

* * *

« Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues s'il te plaît ?» demanda Julia, dehors.

« Je joue à j'embête-mon-grand-frère. Ça lui fera les pieds un peu. Je te parie d'ailleurs qu'il va nous suivre dans notre petit coin.» répondit Petruccio.

Du reste, il n'eut pas tort. Federico sortit un rien après le couple, pour les voir quitter la villa. Il les regarda s'éloigner songeur. Une foultitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais l'Assassin refusa de s'y perdre. Non, il devait savoir tout en refusant de s'interroger sur ce besoin. Federico posa le pied sur la première marche d'un escalier.

« Rico où est-ce que tu vas ?» demanda Ezio en le rattrapant.

« Voir où ils vont.»

« Cosa ? Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Me dis pas que t'es jaloux quand même.»

« Bien sûr que non. En revanche je suis curieux : t'as jamais eu envie de savoir où il allait se promener ?» répondit Federico.

« Si ma ...»

« Et puis c'est notre devoir de grands-frères de veiller sur lui. Imagine s'ils tombent sur des gardes.»

Ezio le regarda les yeux en billes. Mais bien sûr. Et le p'tit Assassin il mets la pomme d'Eden dans le papier d'alu. Ezio le rejoignit, davantage pour éviter une gaffe de la part de son aîné que par réelle curiosité. Et qui sait, ce serait sans doute l'occasion de lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Tous deux pressèrent le pas afin de ne pas les perdre de vue. Ils atteignirent bientôt un petit étang entouré d'arbres, de buissons et de roseaux.

« Diamine, je crois qu'on les a perdus.» lança Federico.

« Si tu parles de tes oignons en effet.» lança une voix sur leur gauche.

Petruccio se tenait là bras croisés, Julia juste derrière.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène ?» interrogea l'ado.

« Nous … nous nous … euh nous étions euh ...» bafouilla Federico.

« Moi je suis venu voir comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin.» informa Ezio en montrant son aîné du pouce.

« Ezio ! Non mi poteva aiutare, invece ?» riposta Federico.

« Ma naturalmente, fratello mio. Mais t'aider pour quoi au juste ?»

Federico se demanda si bousiller ses frères serait alors un fratricide ou de l'instinct de survie.

« Peu importe. Nous sommes venus là pour être tranquilles, pas pour qu'on fourre son nez dans nos affaires. Donc … psshhht !» intervint Petruccio, avec un geste de la main pour les chasser.

Federico serra les dents.

« Très bien je m'en vais !»

Il leur tourna le dos et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Ezio le regarda partir un instant.

« Juste : j'avoue que c'était bien joué Petruccio. N'en fais pas trop quand même.»

« Hé ho il n'avait qu'à pas nous suivre !» protesta le jeune.

Ezio roula des yeux, amusé, puis partit en petites foulées rejoindre son cher grand-frère. Il trouva ce dernier en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Federico s'était enfermé avec Hermès qui l'observait, tranquillement assis sur une commode. Ezio frappa au carreau de sa porte-fenêtre. Federico le regarda, puis soupira et vint l'ouvrir.

* * *

« Oui quoi ?»

« Je viens pour comprendre ce qui se passe.»

« Il ne se passe rien, si ce n'est que mon petit frère s'est permis de me prendre de haut.»

Ezio entra et referma.

« Je n'ai pas vu ça comme ça, personnellement.» commença-t-il.

« Dans ce cas il te faut des lunettes. D'abord ces remarques idiotes sur mon âge, et après monsieur se permets de me dire où je dois me trouver.» continua Federico.

« Allons Rico, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. C'est toi qui a voulu le suivre. Vouloir espionner son frère tu trouves que c'est correct ça ? Et pour le reste, il te charriait juste, comme ça nous arrive parfois. Mais rien de grave. Et je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves de la sorte, ce n'est pas la première fois que Petruccio se balade avec Julia.» rectifia Ezio.

« Je … je ne sais pas moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.» admit Federico en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ezio soupira avec un sourire. Son frère ne savait pas ou ne voulait pas savoir ce qui le poussait à agir si étrangement.

« Réflexion faite je crois que j'en ai une petite idée.»

« Ah oui ?»

« Hm hm. Federico mon grand, je crois que tu es amoureux.»

L'intéressé arrondit les yeux. Lui amoureux ? Non. Il flirtait avec les filles, les séduisait puis passait à une autre. Tout comme son frère il courait plusieurs lièvres à la fois.

« M … moi ?»

« Si, voi. Seulement tu n'en as pas vraiment conscience. Alors laisse-moi te donner un conseil : la prochaine fois que tu seras en la présence de Julia, analyse bien tes émotions. Regarde si ton cœur bats plus fort, si tu te sens nerveux, timide, si ton souffle se raccourcit, si tu te sens rougir. Imagine-la ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans les bras d'un autre. Si cette idée t'es insupportable, et que tu ressens tous les autres symptômes, c'est que tu es amoureux.» exposa Ezio.

Federico baissa les yeux. Cela expliquerait les étranges sensations qui le traversait depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi elle lui avait tant manqué, pourquoi il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, qu'il rêvait d'elle. Ce serait ça, la raison ?

« Je vais te laisser y réfléchir.» reprit Ezio en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre, laissant un Federico perdu dans ses pensées. Les paroles d'Ezio résonnaient dans sa tête, tout comme ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il songeait à Julia. Tout se mélangeait, se mêlait et s'emmêlait.

« Raaaah assez !»

Il retomba les bras en croix. Ce sentiment somme toute nouveau pour ce coureur de jupons le mettait dans tous ses états. Des états qu'il ne savait comment gérer. Hermès quitta sa commode pour venir se positionner à la droite de son maître.

« Mew ?»

« Mon p'tit Hermès tu ne connais pas ta chance. Toi tu n'as pas à torturer l'esprit quand une femelle te plaît.» dit Federico.

« Maoh.»

Federico soupira. Était-il vraiment amoureux ? Et si oui, que devait-il faire ? Courtiser Julia, alors qu'il se sentait étrange en sa présence ?

« _Et … si elle me rejette ? En admettant que je l'aime bien sûr. Si jamais … elle ne me voit que comme un frère ou juste un ami ?_»

Ugh, son cœur était bien douloureux tout d'un coup. Que c'était compliqué tout ça. Le voilà dans de beaux draps tiens. Federico resta comme prostré pendant les heures qui suivirent, remuant toute cette histoire. Il ne daigna se relever qu'au moment du dîner.

« Tiens te voilà Federico. Tu as l'air fatigué, est-ce que tout va bien ?»

Oh nan ! Pourquoi fallait-il que la première personne qu'il croise soit justement celle qui le hantait ? Federico resta planté comme une tige dans l'escalier, la bouche entrouverte, fixant Julia avec ce qui devait être un air perdu.

« Federico, tout va bien ?» reprit Julia, inquiète cette fois.

« _Aaaah nooon, ne me regarde pas avec cette bouille adorable s'il te plaît !_»

La jeune femme pivota … et commença à gravir les escaliers.

« _Non ! Non ne m'approche pas, reste où tu es !_»

Mais la brune se retrouva face à lui, une marche les séparant tout juste. Étant plus grand qu'elle, Federico dut lutter pour ne pas loucher vers son décolleté. Et cette proximité bon dieu … de son côté, Julia s'empêcha de porter une main sur cette peau juste devant son nez, sur ces pectoraux qui saillaient. Puis … son odeur … mmmh un régal. C'est qu'il avait pas mal gagné en charme, le sieur Auditore. Bon, faudrait peut-être voir à s'éloigner.

« Je vais bien. Je t'assure.» parvint à dire Federico.

Il reconnut cet éclat dans ses yeux indiquant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et cherchait à percer les pensées de son interlocuteur. Il serra les dents, sentant ses mains brûler de se poser autour de la taille fine pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

« Bon … si tu le dis.»

Julia lui tourna le dos et redescendit. Federico soupira, la tension s'évacuant. Son cœur et sa respiration redevinrent normaux. Les doutes concernant ce qu'il ressentait à son égard s'envolaient. Le jeune homme acheva de descendre, se sentant malgré tout encore un peu tendu. Il s'assit en ayant l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Cette fois heureusement, Julia n'était pas en face de lui, mais plutôt éloignée. Ce qui l'arrangea. Il allait tranquillement pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions. En face, Ezio lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Federico lui mima un _ça va _assorti d'un petit sourire. Ça va, pour le moment. Au secours.

* * *

_Credo di si = je crois aussi_

_Si effettivamente = oui effectivement _

_Non mi poteva aiutare, invece = tu ne pourrais pas m'aider plutôt_

_Ma naturalmente, fratello mio = mais bien sûr mon frère_

_Voi = toi_


	9. Frayeur

**À chacun son tour de tester la balançoire cervicale ... cependant, cela peut servir certains projet.**

* * *

Notre trio était de retour à Venise. Il retrouva Antonio à son repaire. Le chef des voleurs n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle des Templiers. Par contre, il aurait de nouvelles missions à leur confier pour saper leurs forces.

« Tiens salute Federico. Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?» lança Rosa.

« Salute Rosa. Non nous venons d'arriver.» répondit le brun.

La brune s'appuya sur la table assez près de lui. Un peu plus tôt, Ezio l'avait informé de ce que la jeune femme ressentait pour lui. Federico s'écarta un peu. Il répondit courtoisement à la demoiselle, ignora sa tentative lorsqu'elle croisa les bras, rapprochant ainsi ses formes. Afin de mieux faire passer le message, Federico se rapprocha d'Antonio qui exposait sa nouvelle tâche. Le chef des voleurs souhaitait en effet que les Assassins se chargent de quelques officiers trop pointilleux qui s'acharnaient sur les commerçants résistant à Emilio Barbarigo. Les Assassins acceptèrent la mission.

Ils quittèrent le repaire afin de se chercher un logement. Le trio dénicha une auberge à une centaine de mètres de chez Antonio. Federico se chargea se régler les chambres, malgré les protestations de ses camarades.

« L'aubergiste a une tête qui ne me plaît pas.» lança Julia.

« À moi non plus. Mais il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un sur son apparence, tu sais.» lança Ezio.

« Seulement lui, son regard non plus n'est pas franc.»

Chacun prit possession de ses nouveaux quartiers. Le coin n'était pas très reluisant, surtout quand comme les garçons on était habitué au bien propre et bien brillant. Enfin, c'était temporaire nos héros veillant à ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Ceci fait, ils ressortirent pour débuter leur mission. Antonio leur avait recommandé de commencer par le marché. Une fois sur place, ils se séparèrent. Ezio repéra une première victime près de l'eau. Parfait. L'Assassin s'approcha par-derrière. Sortant un poignard, il le planta dans le flanc de son adversaire puis le bouscula afin qu'il chute dans l'eau. Avec les cris des commerçants la manœuvre passa inaperçue. Federico de son côté en suivait un autre qui lui quittait le marché.

Il le fila durant un moment. Le sbire de Barbarigo arriva devant un tailleur, à qui il commença à administrer des remontrances. Federico le regarda gesticuler un instant, avant de grimper sur une pile de caisses. Il passa sur une enseigne puis une grille et gagna un espace de verdure. Le percepteur quitta le tailleur et continua sa route. Federico le suivit un moment, le dépassa et redescendit. Il se coula contre le mur, puis jeta un œil pour vérifier où en était sa proie. Ce dernier marchait l'air hautain. L'aîné Auditore attendit qu'il se porte à sa hauteur, avant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et de le tirer dans la rue déserte. Il lui planta ensuite sa lame secrète, et installa le corps derrière des caisses en bois.

Un troisième homme allait périr de la main d'un Assassin. Julia suivait elle aussi sa cible depuis les toits. Lorsqu'il s'aventura dans un endroit désert, la jeune femme sauta et s'abattit sur lui. Restait encore trois cibles. Elle remonta presque aussi vite qu'elle était descendue. Arrivée en haut, elle attrapa un garde tout en lui plantant sa lame secrète. Ceci fait, elle reprit sa route. Un peu plus loin elle aperçut la silhouette d'Ezio, accroupi sur le bord d'un toit. Julia hâta un peu le pas puis le rejoignit.

« Tiens tu tombes bien, j'en ai deux là.» dit-il.

Julia posa un genou sur les tuiles pour observer les cibles. Tous deux se levèrent ensuite pour les suivre. Trois minutes plus tard, les Assassins tombaient sur les percepteurs. Malheureusement, une troupe de gardes arriva à cet instant précis, les surprenant en flagrant délit.

« Merda.» souffla Ezio.

Les Assassins décampèrent, les soldats à leurs trousses. Vite, ils saisirent des poutres en bois puis se hissèrent. Las, sur les toits se trouvaient aussi des ennemis. C'est donc poursuivis par eux que Federico les vit passer. Le jeune homme s'élança aussitôt à leur secours. Ezio évita un coup de lance, sauta sur son adversaire et le tua. Julia ramassa une épée en plus de la sienne pour lutter contre son opposant. Elle fut prompte à bloquer un coup puis à transpercer le malheureux. Elle tourna ensuite ses épées, les passa sous ses bras et en tua deux autres. Ezio et elle continuèrent leur fuite.

Une flèche vint siffler à leurs oreilles. Devant, une rangée d'archers alignait leur tir. Les jeunes gens pilèrent. Ezio se retourna : il en venait encore. Julia jeta un œil en bas. Elle se jeta ensuite sur Ezio qu'elle entraîna avec elle, hors du toit. Ils chutèrent droit dans l'eau. Les archers s'approchèrent du bord puis tirèrent un déluge. Federico arriva derrière puis fit sauter la tête d'un premier soldat, poignarda ensuite un second homme à côté. Opérant une rotation il brisa l'arc d'un troisième qu'il empala. Deux autres eurent droit à un couteau chacun, pendant que le dernier se voyait offrir un saut mortel. Il se pencha ensuite pour voir où en était son petit frère et l'élue de son cœur. Il les découvrit remonter à la surface, mais nageant avec difficulté.

Federico se hâta de redescendre, puis les rejoignit afin de les aider à regagner la terre ferme. Il tira Ezio de l'eau en premier, puis tous deux hissèrent Julia.

« Fouaf ! La prochaine fois Julia, préviens-moi avant de piquer une tête.» lança Ezio en se relevant.

« Désolée, mais je préfère les surprises.» répondit la brunette en se levant.

Elle essora ses cheveux. Federico remarqua en cet instant un des avantages de l'eau : ça colle les vêtements.

« _Je vais hurler, je crois._»

Il détourna aussitôt la tête, les joues rouges. Ezio suggéra fort à propos de rentrer se changer avant qu'ils n'attrapent du mal. De toute manière, son aîné avait tué la dernière cible juste au moment où les deux autres se faisaient surprendre. Le trio prit donc le chemin de leur auberge, arrachant les avis placardés aux murs et soudoyant les moines. Julia annonça prendre un bain.

« _Elle veut ma mort, c'est pas possible autrement._» songea Federico.

Enfin. Le séduisant Florentin s'allongea sur son lit, tentant de ne pas imaginer sa consœur se prélassant dans son bain. Les gouttelettes parcourant sa peau si toute nue.

…

Bon ben c'est pas gagné. Federico décida d'aller se changer les idées avec son frère.

* * *

Il se trouva qu'Ezio avait eu la même idée, aussi se retrouvèrent-ils dans le couloir. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent proférer un mot, de la paille tomba entre eux.

« ?»

Levant la tête dans un bel ensemble, ils réalisèrent que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans le plafond, fait de poutres en bois et de paille. Et que ce quelqu'un … se dirigeait vers une pièce en particulier. La chambre de Julia par exemple.

« Oh le petit (_censuré_) !» fit Federico entre ses dents.

Il s'agrippa à un pilier, puis se faufila dans les combles. Il découvrit l'aubergiste qui écartait doucement la paille. Federico lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il lui fit ensuite signe de la tête de débarrasser le plafond en vitesse. Le brun se chargerait de lui apprendre les bonnes manières dans un endroit plus propice. Cependant, il calcula mal son demi-tour.

« Aaaaah !»

_CRASH !_

Julia sursauta en le découvrant tombant ainsi du ciel.

« Federico ?!» dit-elle en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras.

« Je suis pas là pour ce que tu crois ! J'étais … j'étais monté chasser le cafard !» s'empressa de raconter le jeune homme.

La paille bougeant encore au-dessus convainquit la jeune femme du bien-fondé de ses intentions. Federico se releva, et lui tourna le dos. Julia attrapa un drap qu'elle enroula autour d'elle. Soudain, des coups et des cris de douleur résonnèrent de l'autre côté de sa porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Ça c'est Ezio. Il doit être en train de corriger notre cafard dans le culoir. Le couloir !»

Federico se mordit la lèvre suite à son lapsus.

« Tu peux te retourner, je suis décente.» informa Julia.

Il se retourna lentement. Mouais, exceptée ses épaules nues elle était effectivement décente.

« Tu as un cafard sur ton épaule.»

Federico sursauta et balaya l'insecte. Il sentit également que cela grouillait dans son dos. Il ôta rapidement son pourpoint.

« J'en ai ?» demanda-t-il.

« Quelques uns oui, ne bouge pas.»

Julia ôta les bestioles qu'elle jeta par la fenêtre. Federico se tourna vers elle et la remercia.

« Non merci à toi.»

La jeune femme passa la main autour de son cou, saisit sa nuque et le rapprocha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. En cet instant, Federico jura que de la vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles. Il quitta la pièce avec un air béat.

« Ah te voilà, t'en as mis du temps.» fit remarquer Ezio.

« Oui maman.»

« Cosa ? Rico, ça va ?»

« Bene. Bene très molto.»

Ezio le regarda s'éloigner les poings sur les hanches. Il regarda vers la chambre de Julia, puis haussa les épaules et retourna dans la sienne. Une bonne heure plus tard, le trio était à nouveau réuni chez Antonio. Federico l'informa du bon déroulement de leur opération.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai une autre tâche à vous confier.» informa Antonio.

« _Encore ? Mais comment il faisait quand on n'était pas là ?_» pensa le trio, d'un air blasé.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'éliminer un informateur. Selon le chef des voleurs ils pourraient le trouver dans le quartier du Dorsoduro. Il leur fallut donc se mettre à leur nouvelle mission. Le trio prenait l'habitude de tendre une embuscade à leur proie : l'un la rabattant vers les deux autres. Ce cas ne ferait pas exception. Ezio fut celui qui repéra la cible en question. Federico et Julia se positionnèrent plus loin pour l'abattre. L'informateur repéra Ezio non loin de lui, et comprit immédiatement à qui il avait affaire. Il prit la fuite, l'Assassin à ses trousses. Passant par les toits, Ezio veilla à rester dans son champ de vision, le devançant parfois afin de le réorienter.

Finalement, les deux autres virent arriver leur cible depuis les hauteurs de la ville. Ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, prêts à lui tomber dessus. La course les mena vers la place principale où … se trouvait une potence. Bien que ce ne soit pas la ville de Florence, la construction rappela un très mauvais souvenir à Federico. Il se revit debout sur l'estrade, la corde passée au cou et les mains liées. Il entendit le grondement de la foule impatiente de le voir mourir. L'angoisse lui compressa la poitrine. Le jeune homme tenta bien d'ignorer sa peur, de détourner le regard. En vain. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, son cœur tambourinait. L'Assassin fut contraint de s'arrêter.

« Federico ? Cosa sta succedendo ?» interrogea Julia.

Son ami s'assit dos à la scène, cherchant à se calmer. La jeune femme le rejoignit et posa un genou à terre.

« C'est rien … la cible il faut ...» répondit Federico.

« Il attendra, ta santé est plus importante. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.»

Federico se boucha les oreilles. Maudite foule … il avait même aperçu d'anciennes conquêtes qui ne semblaient pas mécontentes de le voir pendre au bout d'une corde. Le jeune homme entendit à nouveau Umberto qui prononçait la sentence. Julia lui passa une main dans le dos, désemparée. Quelle pouvait bien être la raison de ce malaise ? Regardant autour d'elle, son regard saphir tomba sur la potence. Mais c'est bien sûr.

« Tout va bien Federico. Tu es en sécurité ici, ça va aller, là.» dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Ce faisant elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Federico la serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il chercha à la rapprocher encore davantage, se raccrochant à la sécurité qu'elle lui inspirait. Julia finit à califourchon sur lui, Federico l'étreignant presque trop fort. En attendant, les bruits de la foule s'éloignait, l'angoisse refluait. Sa respiration se stabilisa.

« Je suis désolé. Je nous ai fais … louper notre cible.» dit-il, le visage au creux de son cou.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, il y a bien plus important. Nous avons tout notre temps pour le traquer. Un seul d'entre nous peut tout à fait s'en charger, ne t'inquiètes pas.» répondit-elle doucement.

Federico sourit, puis soupira. Il se sentait bien à présent, à l'abri et ne voulait plus bouger. Que les Templiers aillent donc se pendre tous autant qu'ils étaient. Au diable toute cette histoire ! Il voulait simplement rester là, son aimée tout contre lui et ne plus penser à rien. Mais soudain, la douce chaleur le quitta, l'étreinte fut rompue. Surprit et attristé, Federico rouvrit les yeux.

« Ah Ezio, tu tombes bien. Tu peux t'occuper de ton frère s'il te plaît ?» demanda Julia qui se relevait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» s'inquiéta Ezio en accourant.

Pour toute réponse, Julia lui désigna la potence plus bas. Ezio comprit immédiatement, et hocha la tête. Julia les laissa là, partant à la poursuite de l'informateur. Aidé par son frère, Federico quitta l'endroit. Ezio lui demanda s'il souhaitait retourner au repaire. Son aîné acquiesça, encore remué. Dans l'antre des voleurs, le second Auditore annonça que leur amie chassait toujours leur cible.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon grand.» constata Rosa en s'asseyant près de Federico.

« Si si. Tout va bien. Mais j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit remontant.» répondit-il, le visage dans une main.

« Tout de suite.»

Rosa alla chercher un petit verre d'alcool. Federico but d'un trait. Bon sang il n'aurait jamais cru que cette maudite vision l'affecterait encore. Il soupira. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il avait pu tenir Julia dans ses bras. Carrément sur lui même. Il sentait encore l'odeur de sa peau sur ses mains. Cela amena un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle était partie à la poursuite de ce type … pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte. Ezio vint à son tour s'enquérir de l'état de son frère. Federico réclama un autre verre.

* * *

La nuit arriva. Julia n'était toujours pas revenue, ce qui inquiéta sérieusement Federico. Le brun commença à faire les cents pas dans le repaire.

« Calmare, fratello mio. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une traque peut prendre du temps. Surtout que vous lui avez laissé pas mal d'avance.» rappela Ezio.

« Merci bien de me rappeler mon moment de faiblesse, fratellino.» répliqua Federico.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est normal que Julia ne soit pas encore rentrée.» précisa Ezio.

Normal normal, il n'en était pas convaincu. Federico s'arrêta un moment, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« En tout cas tu avais raison. J'ai .. j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour elle.» avoua-t-il.

« Bene. Manque plus qu'à la séduire dans ce cas.» sourit Ezio.

« Sauf que je me sens tout timide quand elle est là.»

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te répéter le conseil d'un grand homme : la plupart des hommes ont en fait peur de parler aux jolies filles. Celui qui le fait prends d'emblée l'avantage.» reprit Ezio index levé.

Federico pouffa de rire en reconnaissant ses propres paroles. Même si c'était vrai, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Toutefois Ezio avait raison : il devait essayer, il n'y a que comme ça qu'il saurait. C'était décidé, il courtiserait Julia. Dès qu'elle voudrait bien se décider à rentrer. Une heure de plus passa sans la moindre nouvelle. Ezio suggéra d'aller voir à l'auberge. Il préviendrait son frère s'il la voyait. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, il revint bredouille. L'inquiétude de Federico monta d'un cran : et si jamais elle était tombée sur des gardes, et qu'elle avait été blessée ? La brunette pouvait être en train d'agoniser dans un coin, être tombée à l'eau, capturée aussi.

« Ça suffit je pars à sa recherche.» déclara-t-il.

« Je te suis, on la retrouvera mieux à deux.»

Les Assassins quittèrent le repaire des voleurs. Ils arpentèrent la cité, fouillant dans ses moindres recoins. Ils durent se cacher à l'approche de gardes, être vigilants en cherchant sur les toits. Mais aucun ne trouva nulle trace de la jeune femme. Ils la savait habile à disparaître, et espéraient qu'elle soit simplement cachée quelque part. Les jeunes hommes cherchèrent toute la nuit, en vain. Le soleil commença à percer l'horizon. Federico éteignit sa lampe. Peut-être qu'elle allait se manifester à présent. Le jour se leva complètement. Ils revinrent au repaire, souhaitant l'y découvrir.

« Antonio tu n'aurais pas vu Julia ?» questionna Federico.

« Non, pas depuis qu'elle est partie avec vous.»

Federico reposa sa lampe, cette fois franchement mort d'inquiétude. Antonio leur servit à manger, mais l'aîné Auditore refusa la nourriture. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée occasionnant un sursaut jusqu'au plafond des personnes présentes.

« Ugo ? Santa madonna mais tu as perdu la testa ?» sermonna Antonio.

« No, mais c'est Julia !»

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?» s'alarma Federico.

« Elle a été capturée, ils la traînent en ce moment même sur la place publique !» annonça Ugo en montrant l'extérieur.

Le sang de Federico fit trois tours dans le mauvais sens. Il pâlit affreusement en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« Ils vont la pendre.» souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, au bout duquel Federico se rua dehors accompagné de son frère. Ugo et Antonio leur emboîtèrent le pas. Le quatuor fonça vers la place où la foule commençait à s'amasser. Plusieurs exécutions étaient prévues ce matin-là. À la gauche d'une Julia franchement pas rassurée se tenaient quatre autres personnes. Un homme déclamaient les actes dont un premier individu était coupable. La foule gronda et approuva la sentence. En revoyant cette scène, Federico sentit son angoisse paraître à nouveau.

« _Non ! Pas maintenant j'ai besoin de toute ma lucidité pour la secourir !_» pensa-t-il.

La colère face à cette faiblesse pointa. Il devait lutter, se rapprocher de la jeune femme et la tirer de là. Déjà le premier condamné se balançait dans le vide. Le second suivit dans un court laps de temps.

« Mais poussez-vous buon dio !» rugit Ezio en écartant des gens.

Un troisième condamné quitta ce monde. Julia cherchait comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Son regard accrocha soudain celui de Federico. Ce dernier y lut de la peur, puis de la reconnaissance et de l'espoir. La brune regarda à sa gauche, quand la trappe sur l'avant-dernier condamné s'ouvrit. L'échafaud grinçait. Trop. Elle tourna la tête, et vit que certaines parties étaient prêtes à céder. Juste à côté, le bourreau s'approchait du levier actionnant la trappe juste à côté d'elle. La brune entendit Federico hurler son prénom. Le jeune homme contourna la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Si seulement Julia pouvait arriver à briser la potence … cela paraissait réalisable, tant elle était en mauvais état.

Federico prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait arriver jusqu'à elle, autrement elle … chassant cette pensée, il réalisa que les gardes tentaient de lui barrer la route. La lance d'un premier adversaire fila vers sa poitrine. Le jeune homme opéra un demi-tour, coinçant le manche sous les bras. Avec l'élan il cassa net l'arme. Il saisit ensuite ce qu'il en restait pour en planter la lame dans la gorge du garde. Ezio se baissa pour éviter une épée, et planta une lame dans le flanc de son opposant. Il risqua un œil vers la potence. Le bourreau approchait la main du levier. Federico sentit une sueur froide lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale. Un autre garde s'approcha de lui. Le brun esquiva, avant d'empoigner son adversaire et de le jeter de toutes ses forces contre un pilier. Le hasard voulut que son petit frère aie exactement la même idée.

Soudain, un fort craquement résonna dans toute la place. Le mauvais entretien de la potence fit qu'au moment où les gardes heurtèrent les piliers tout s'effondra : la poutre transversale supportant les corps, les piliers qui suivirent s'abattant bruyamment sur l'estrade, qui céda par endroits. Julia chuta. Federico se remit de sa stupeur puis se précipita vers elle. Il trancha ses liens, ôta la corde de son cou puis la soulevant dans ses bras il l'emporta avec lui. Trop étonnés par ce qui venait de se produire, les gardes restèrent immobiles. Ezio, Antonio et Ugo filèrent au repaire.

« Vous l'avez trouvée ?» demanda Rosa quand Ugo ouvrit la porte.

Federico entra, puis déposa la jeune femme. Encore sous le choc et ayant souffert de sa chute, elle grimaça.

« Juste à temps. En tout cas, tu as une sacrée chance, jeune fille.» commenta Antonio.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Mais j'ai surtout de bons amis.» répondit la concernée.

« Et maintenant ?» demanda Rosa.

« Julia ne peut plus rester à Venise. Je la ramène immédiatement à Monteriggioni.» répondit Federico, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ezio fila à l'auberge récupérer les affaires de la brunette, tandis que Federico la conduisait au port après avoir salué les autres. Il remarqua l'air un peu triste de Rosa, et s'en étonna un court instant. Ezio fut de retour et déposa les bagages de la brune sur le bateau.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais et la cible ?» questionna-t-il.

« Loupée, sinon je ne me serais pas retrouvée avec un collier rustique.» répondit Julia.

« Dans ce cas je vais rester et m'en occuper.»

Federico aurait aimé s'en charger, mais il préférait raccompagner son amie et s'assurer qu'elle arrive à bon port, ainsi qu'elle aille bien. Le navire quitta Venise un instant après. Federico rejoignit Julia dans sa cabine.

« Comment te sens-tu ?» interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je frôle la mort, donc je devrais arriver à surmonter ça. En tout cas merci d'être venu à mon secours, Federico.»

« Quoi de plus normal ? En tout cas ça paie une partie de ma dette envers toi. Et … tu peux m'appeler Rico, tu sais.»

« Entendu, Rico.» sourit la brunette.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir en l'entendant l'appeler par son diminutif. Cela avait une autre sonorité dans sa bouche. Plus … chantante, plus délicate. En tout cas, ils l'avaient échappé belle. Federico frissonna en y repensant. Il était passé près de la perdre. Le jeune homme étouffa soudain un grand bâillement.  
« Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi ?» s'amusa Julia.

« Non. Je t'ai cherchée toute la nuit avec Ezio.» révéla Federico.

Ce fut au tour de Julia de rougir. Elle s'excusa de toute l'inquiétude qu'elle lui avait causé, et de l'avoir privé d'une nuit de sommeil.

« N'y pensons plus. Ce n'est rien qui ne puisse se rattraper aisément.» dit-il avec douceur.

Il resta à ses côtés le temps du voyage, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Cosa sta succedendo = qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Calmare = calme-toi_

_fratellino = petit frère_


	10. Les vacances ça rapproche

**Profitant d'un moment de calme, Federico décide de se rapprocher de Julia. Sauf que ça ne va pas sans un imprévu ...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Federico se réveilla deux heures plus tard, avec la tête de Julia sur son épaule. Il sourit : voilà bien longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Dans le couloir, un marin annonça l'arrivée en Romagne. L'Assassin réveilla doucement sa compagne, l'informant qu'ils étaient à quai. Julia s'étira, se leva et saisit sa valise. Le jeune homme lui proposa de la porter, elle accepta avec un sourire. Le duo trouva ensuite des chevaux pour se rendre à Monteriggioni.

« Voilà, on est arrivés.» fit Federico en descendant de cheval.

Ils passèrent la grande porte après avoir confié leur monture au palefrenier. Ils gravirent ensuite les marches menant à la villa.

« Tiens ! Mon neveu et le renardeau. Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène ?» lança Mario, qui assistait à un entraînement.

« Bonjour mon oncle. Je suis venu mettre Julia à l'abri quelque temps.» répondit Federico en s'avançant vers lui.

« Ah bon ? Qu'as-tu encore fais petit renard ?» questionna l'homme.

« Comment ça encore ?» rétorqua Julia.

« Juste un petit souci à Venise. Ezio est resté là-bas pour s'occuper du responsable.» reprit Federico.

« Bene, faites comme chez vous.» reprit Mario.

Federico escorta Julia à l'intérieur de la vaste demeure, puis déposa sa valise dans sa chambre. Il la laissa le temps de se changer et d'informer le reste de la famille de son retour. Mais il s'avéra que la famille Auditore était absente. Mario lui indiqua qu'ils étaient partis se promener à San Gimignano pour les femmes et Petruccio, pendant que Giovanni exécutait une mission. Federico retourna voir Julia. Il la trouva assise en tailleur au milieu de son lit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?» questionna-t-il en approchant.

« Moui. Je me disais juste que maintenant j'avais une idée de ce que tu as dû ressentir, il y a trois ans et des brouettes.»

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches jamais.»

« Et moi donc.»

« Sinon tout le monde est dehors, à part l'oncle Mario.» informa Federico.

« Très bien. Je vais aller me chercher un bon livre, ça me changera les idées.»

Julia quitta sa chambre. Federico alla raconter les dernières nouvelles de son travail à son oncle. Il discuta également avec l'architecte à qui il remit un peu de l'argent gagné au cours de ses missions. Ces détails réglés, le jeune homme retrouva son chat. Il dénicha une petite balle qu'il lui lança, puis le regarda s'amuser avec. Ce faisant, il songea de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour conquérir Julia. La brunette avait plus de caractère que ses précédentes conquêtes, s'il était incorrect il risquait probablement plus qu'une gifle. Hermès fit rouler sa balle jusqu'à lui. Federico la renvoya plus loin.

« _C'était prévisible que je craque pour elle. Je l'avais déjà trouvée mignonne quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, ensuite elle me sauve la vie, s'occupe de moi, m'apprends à me battre ..._» songea-t-il.

Des bruits de pas dans le hall le tirèrent de ses réflexions. La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur sa sœur et sa mère.

« Federico ! Quelle bonne surprise !» fit Claudia.

« Buon giorno sorellina.» sourit Federico en l'étreignant.

Claudia s'écarta ensuite pour laisser la place à sa mère.

« Tu es tout seul mon fils ?» demanda Maria.

« Non je suis avec Julia. Je l'ai ramenée car elle a eu un gros ennui à Venise. Ezio est resté là-bas.»

« Un gros ennui ? De quel genre ?» questionna Claudia.

« Eh bien … une des cibles que l'on poursuivait l'a capturée et a failli la pendre. On a pu briser l'échafaud car il était mal entretenu. Donc là, on attends un peu que les choses se tassent.» raconta Federico.

« Dio mio.» commenta Maria.

« Et de votre côté, tout va bien ?»

« Oh oui, je gère toujours les rénovations de Monteriggioni avec père.» répondit Claudia.

Petruccio parut, et salua chaleureusement son grand-frère. Il fut aussi horrifié d'apprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Le jeune décida d'aller trouver son amie. Julia lisait sur la terrasse de sa chambre, quand elle entendit toquer.

« Oh c'est toi Petruccio.»

« Salute Julia. Je viens d'apprendre ton arrivée et … surtout pourquoi.» informa le jeune homme.

Il la rejoignit sur la terrasse, et prit un fauteuil.

« Oh ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je manque d'y passer tu sais.» sourit doucement la brune, en refermant son livre.

« Comment vous avez fait pour casser la potence ?» questionna-t-il.

« En envoyant les gardes contre. Tout comme moi tes frères ont remarqué que ce tas de bois était prêt à céder, il lui fallait juste un petit, enfin grand, coup de main.» expliqua Julia.

« Au moins, vous ne perdez pas votre sang-froid. Je me rappelle moi, c'est à se demander comment je ne me suis pas fait dessus.» reprit Petruccio.

« Notre sang-froid nous vient de la pratique, et rien d'autre. Je n'aurais pas été un Assassin j'aurais paniqué comme tout un chacun.»

« Sans doute. Bon, que diras-tu d'aller te balader dans le village ?» proposa Petruccio.

« Pourquoi pas. Je vais me désaltérer un peu d'abord.»

« Bonne idée.»

Tous deux descendirent à la cuisine réclamer un verre d'eau. Ceci fait, ils quittèrent la villa.

* * *

Un rien après, Federico apprit que son père était de retour. Il le trouva dans son sempiternel bureau. Giovanni l'accueillit d'une bonne accolade paternelle, puis l'écouta narrer les dernières aventures du trio.

« En effet, il vaut mieux que Julia reste cachée le temps que cette affaire soit oubliée.» approuva le patriarche.

Giovanni consulta ensuite le registre concernant l'avancement des travaux de Monteriggioni. Son fils aîné le fixa un instant.

« Père ?»

« Oui mon fils ?» répondit Giovanni sans lever le nez de son livre.

« Je me demandais euh ...»

« Je t'écoute.»

« Comment … comment avez-vous déclaré votre flamme à mère ?»

Pour le coup, Giovanni s'interrompit et regarda Federico les yeux ronds. Embarrassé, le jeune homme tritura ses vêtements.

« Je te demande pardon ?»

« Eh bien oui, comment vous y êtes-vous pris ?» répéta Federico.

Son père cligna des yeux, puis referma son registre. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué son aîné ?

« Ma … perché cette question ?» s'étonna le patriarche.

« Ben pour savoir.»

CQFD. Seulement le mentor n'était pas dupe. Il posa son livre sans quitter Federico des yeux, cherchant une réponse dans son attitude.

« Attends un peu que je comprenne bien : mon fils aîné, coureur de jupon invétéré me demande comment déclarer sa flamme à une femme ? Excuse-moi mais es-tu tombé sur la tête ?» reprit Giovanni.

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste que … comment dire ? Vous voyez c'est ... » bredouilla Federico.

« Pas évident à dire à ce que je constate. Ce qui voudrait dire … que tu es tombé amoureux. Mais pour autant que je sache, tu n'as jamais eu le moindre problème pour séduire une demoiselle. Une ou plusieurs à la fois.» reprit Giovanni en haussant les sourcils.

« Justement, ça n'a rien à voir cette fois. Toutes celles que j'ai connu n'étaient que des amourettes, des aventures d'un soir voir quelquefois un pari avec Ezio. Mais je ne les aimais pas. Pas comme maintenant. Vous avez raison je suis vraiment tombé amoureux. Et … enfin je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.» avoua Federico.

« C'est donc sérieux ce coup-ci. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux indiqué pour t'aider. Vois-tu, j'ai avoué mes sentiments à ta mère un soir où nous étions allés au théâtre. Elle m'avait demandé mon avis sur la pièce, et j'ai répondu que je l'aimais. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout ainsi que je prévoyais la chose.» raconta Giovanni.

« Toutefois elle y a répondu favorablement. Je doute que cela fonctionne avec Julia, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi.» dit Federico.

« Oui, et il faut dire que je courtisais ta mère depuis un moment. Donc commence par là : si cela lui déplaît, sois assuré qu'elle te le dira.»

Rien de bien nouveau en fait. Lui faire la cour, c'est déjà ce qu'il avait prévu. Federico remercia son père, qui lui souhaita bonne chance. Le jeune homme décida de commencer dans la seconde. Il monta vers la chambre de la brunette.

« _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_» s'interrogea-t-il devant sa porte.

Comment elle allait, ça il lui avait déjà demandé et il s'en doutait un peu. Le temps qu'il faisait, c'était trop bateau. Ou alors, il pouvait l'inviter à une balade et lui offrir une petite fleur en passant. Oui c'était bien ça, une gentille petite attention qui en disait long. Rassuré d'avoir trouvé une idée, Federico se redressa puis toqua. Pas de réponse. Tiens, était-elle sortie ? Ça commençait mal. L'Assassin se mit à sa recherche. Personne dans la maison, allons voir en extérieur. Julia se trouvait en compagnie de Petruccio, partageant avec lui un sachet de friandises. Federico leur lança un regard inquiet. Selon Ezio, le jeune l'avait simplement taquiné sur la relation qu'il avait avec la brunette.

« _J'espère que c'est vrai._»

Être en compétition avec un de ses frères pour une fille ne lui disait rien. Federico prit une inspiration et marcha dans leur direction. Chacun l'accueillit avec un sourire. Julia lui offrit une friandise. Leurs doigts se touchèrent. Federico croisa son regard, le rouge aux joues. Il lui semblait que Julia prenait également une teinte. Cependant, elle baissa la tête puis passa à côté de lui, incitant les deux autres à la suivre. Federico la suivit, son bonbon en bouche, savourant le goût sucré qui se déversait sur sa langue. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec la saveur que devait avoir la bouche de la jeune femme, ou sa peau. Le trio rentra à la villa. Soudain, Federico sentit qu'on lui crochetait le bras et qu'on l'entraînait.

Il découvrit l'expression malicieuse de Petruccio, qui le relâchait. Tous deux se fixèrent un instant.

« Quoi ?» demanda enfin l'aîné.

« Toi … comment ça se fait que tu rougisses devant Julia ?» lança le jeune sans ambages.

Federico sursauta légèrement, ses joues rosirent.

« En quoi ça te regarde ?» demanda-t-il.

« Je veux simplement que tu me dises la vérité. Pour être franc, je serais plutôt ravi qu'elle rentre dans la famille, donc si je peux te filer un coup de main.»

« D'accord -Federico regarda autour de lui- je suis amoureux de Julia.»

« T'en as donc pris conscience, à la bonne heure monseigneur.» sourit Petruccio.

Son grand-frère haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Tu le savais ?»

« Quand je t'ai vu rougir la fois où elle a fait tomber sa pomme et que vos mains se sont touchées, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ezio s'en est douté aussi au passage. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai charrié comme je l'ai fais.» expliqua Petruccio.

« Petit sacripant. Au moins, ça m'aura forcé à m'interroger.» sourit Federico.

« Si. Et sinon, tu comptes le lui dire quand ?» interrogea à nouveau l'ado.

« C'est justement ça le problème. Je ne sais pas trop comment en fait. C'est … c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux.» répondit Federico en rougissant.

« Ah. Ben j'ai quelques romans à l'eau de rose si tu as besoin.»

« Tu lis ça toi ?» s'étonna Federico.

« Je lisais, du temps où j'étais cloîtré. Je lisais tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Fallait bien s'occuper.» répondit Petruccio en croisant les bras.

Federico hocha la tête. En attendant, il décida de retrouver la jeune femme. Julia demandait une nouvelle boisson en cuisine, qui lui serait apportée au salon. Federico intercepta la domestique qui apportait le verre, annonçant qu'il s'en chargeait. Julia s'était appuyée contre un fauteuil.

* * *

« Voilà ton verre, bella mia.» dit-il à son oreille.

Julia sentit un frisson dévaler son dos. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Federico penché vers elle. Il lui tendit sa boisson avec un sourire, ses yeux noisette plantés dans les siens. Julia déglutit en prenant le verre.

« M … merci.»

« Mais de rien.» reprit-il.

Sa voix chaude résonnait agréablement aux oreilles de Julia. Bon par contre, sa présence la troublait quelque chose de gentil. Le phénomène devenait récurrent d'ailleurs.

« Dis-moi, tu es libre ce soir ?» reprit le brun.

« Ourgl !»

Julia toussa. Quoi qu'il a dit là ?

« Hein ?»

« Ce soir. Je me demandais si tu … eh bien si tu accepterais de sortir un peu. On pourrait aller prendre un verre, ou ce que tu voudras.» précisa Federico.

Il la regarda avec appréhension, priant pour qu'elle accepte. Julia de son côté, tâcha de se souvenir de quelle manière on pouvait baisser la pression avant que le cerveau ne pète. Vite, de préférence.

« _Bon sang ressaisis-toi. _Euh … oui pourquoi pas ?»

« Vrai ? Dans … dans ce cas après le dîner ça te convient ?» reprit Federico.

Elle hocha la tête. Le jeune homme quitta le salon, contenant mal sa joie. Il remonta dans sa chambre à toute allure. Un sourire menaçant de lui fendre le visage en deux se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'il restait dos à la porte. Une telle joie ne fut pas sans le surprendre : il n'en était pourtant pas à son premier rendez-vous. Mais en étant sincèrement amoureux si.

« Elle a dit oui Hermès elle a dit oui wooooouuuuuh !» s'exclama Federico en soulevant son chat de terre.

« Maaaaaaaaw !» s'exclama le minet pendant que son maître le faisait tournoyer.

Federico retomba sur son lit, les bras en croix et un Hermès sonné à côté. Le chat darda un regard apeuré vers l'homme, se disant qu'il était tombé chez un fou. Federico poussa un soupir enamouré. Il allait l'avoir pour lui tout seul tout une soirée. Pourvu que ça se passe bien, songea-t-il en roulant sur le côté. Et si jamais il restait muet ? Ou qu'il se mettait à bafouiller ? Ou lui renversait quelque chose ?

« _Raaah mais calme-toi buon dio ! T'en es pas à ton premier rencard. Sois comme d'habitude et tout ira bien._» se tança-t-il.

Pourtant, le jeune homme se sentait nerveux comme à une première fois. Ce qui était le cas en un sens. Car cette fois, c'était lui qui aurait mal en cas de rejet. Federico soupira à nouveau. Il resta un moment allongé, avant de quitter sa chambre. Il devait se détendre.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et l'Assassin sentit sa nervosité le gagner à nouveau. Il avait plusieurs fois croisé le regard de Julia au dîner, et chaque fois il s'était senti rougir. Le repas s'acheva, et il quitta la table en ayant l'air aussi naturel que possible. Plus tard, il redescendit. Il avait revêtu une tenue plus élégante. Il décida d'attendre Julia au pied de l'escalier, espérant toutefois ne croiser personne de sa famille. Pas envie qu'ils le taquine. Du reste, la brunette apparut rapidement. Federico lui tendit le bras quand elle fut près de lui. Un peu plus loin, le reste du clan Auditore passa la tête à un angle de mur.

« Oh ? C'est donc de Julia dont il est amoureux ?» fit le père.

« Et ouais !» commenta Petruccio.

« Ma foi, c'est une bonne petite et il n'aura rien à lui cacher.» ajouta Maria.

« Bon ben y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça va bien se passer.» conclut Claudia.

« Ils forment un beau couple en tout cas.» fit Mario.

Tout le monde avait remarqué l'attitude nerveuse de l'aîné de la fratrie, et notamment les regards qu'il lançait souvent en direction de Julia. Petruccio avait tout expliqué quand son père lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait de l'affaire. De leur côté, les jeunes gens marchaient dans le village. Federico avait cueilli une jolie fleur en passant, qu'il avait offert à la brune. L'Assassine l'avait coincée dans ses cheveux. Federico poussa la porte d'une auberge, puis fit entrer la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Après qu'ils eurent prit leur commande, chacun évita soigneusement de regarder l'autre. Federico ne put s'empêcher de tapoter des ongles sur le bois de la table, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses des rénovations de Monteriggioni ?» demanda Julia.

« Oh ! J'en suis très content, la villa a quand même une autre allure ! Je me souviens de son état en arrivant ici, ça m'avait un peu catastrophé.» répondit Federico.

Eh bien le voilà le sujet de conversation. Le jeune homme renchérit aussitôt, soulagé d'avoir trouver comment meubler la gêne entre eux. Même si cela ne dura pas très longtemps. L'arrivée de leur boisson amena un petit intermède. Federico servit la jeune femme, tout en évitant son regard. Et il se maudissait, car ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il parviendrait à ses fins. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le rende aussi nerveux ? Il se rappela que certaines de ses aventures d'un soir avaient réagi de la même manière. Quelle ironie. Julia pour sa part, vida rapidement son verre. Elle se sentait tout aussi intimidée que lui, et commençait à en comprendre la raison. Federico lui plaisait.

La jeune femme n'avait guère porté d'attention à l'autre sexe jusqu'à maintenant. Les sensations qu'il lui inspirait étaient toutes nouvelles pour elle. Elle se resservit un verre, se concentrant néanmoins sur la conversation. En dehors de ce stress, la brune passa un agréable moment. Il parvint même à la faire rire.

« Euh Julia, tu ne devrais peut-être pas boire autant. Tu vas être malade.» intervint Federico en constatant qu'elle en était au quatrième.

« Hiccup ! Nan je bien va !»

Trop tard on dirait. Federico se gratta la tête, perplexe. Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu du tout. Il réclama l'addition. Son regard se porta sur Julia. Il fallait admettre que cette petite teinte rosée lui donnait un air adorable. Il régla la consommation, se leva et vint aider la jeune femme à se remettre sur ses cannes. Tant bien que mal, ils sortirent de l'auberge. Federico soutenait Julia. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant que mademoiselle ne s'emberlificote les pieds. Son compagnon la prit alors dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas loin.

« C'tait ben marrant ! Hic ! Faut y retournir.» lança Julia en agitant les jambes.

Elle manqua de faire lâcher prise à Federico.

« Je ne crois pas non.» dit-il.

« Mais si, hic. C'ta bien gontil à toi de m'emmener.»

Federico esquissa un sourire. Excepté ce petit incident de parcours, la soirée avait été plaisante. Bouge pas, j'y mets mon grain de poivre. Ça devrait te plaire.

« Dis Roci.» reprit la brune.

« Quoi donc ?»

« Je peux avoir un hic bisou ?»

Federico stoppa net, et la regarda le teint vermeil.

« Perdono ?»

« Vi je veux un bis-hoc !»

Allons bon. Il tourna les yeux sur le côté, incertain.

« Alors ?» reprit Julia.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.» répondit-il en reprenant son chemin.

Il arriva devant les escaliers de la villa. Ce fut le moment que choisit Julia pour se mettre à brailler comme un putois, tempêtant qu'elle voulait un bisou, que Federico n'était pas gentil et qu'elle irait se plaindre au doge. Federico la reposa rudement sur le sol puis plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« D'accord, le v'là ton bisou !»

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis la reprit dans ses bras.

« Maaaiiis naaaaaan-euuuuuh !»

« Santa madre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?» s'écria Federico.

« Spassa que je veux ! Je veux un bisou-hic sur la bouche !»

« Laisse-moi monter les escaliers d'abord.» répondit Federico pour gagner du temps.

Pourvu qu'elle ne se remette pas à crier une fois en haut.

« Ouh que c'est moche ici !» clama-t-elle.

« Shhh moins fort.»

« Et mon vient il bisou ?»

« Seulement si tu es sage.»

Sur cette fausse promesse Federico parvint à entrer dans la villa et à la mener dans sa chambre. Là, il reposa Julia sur le sol. La jeune femme enroula aussi sec ses bras autour de son cou.

« Mon sibou !» réclama-t-elle.

« Buon dio, tu peux pas me demander ça en étant sobre non ?» lança Federico.

« Bah quoi ?»

« Désolé mais c'est non. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.»

Il vit alors les yeux saphirs s'emplir de larmes. Oh miseria. Il eut la présence d'esprit de bâillonner sa bouche. Son cri fut étouffé par sa main.

« Julia, du calme, chut. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Seulement tu dois comprendre que ce serait profiter de ta faiblesse. Tu pourrais m'en vouloir par la suite.» répondit-il en lui caressant la tête.

Pour compenser, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Les sanglots de la jeune femme se calmèrent. Federico promena ses mains dans son dos. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais à la condition qu'elle soit lucide pour ça. Parce que si c'était pour tout oublier non merci.

« Bon. Je vais te laisser dormir.» annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, les bras de Julia passèrent de son cou à sa taille et serrèrent. Federico fronça les sourcils dans une mine étonnée. Il essaya de reculer. La brune serra davantage.

« Julia ? Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?»

« Nan.»

Federico sourit. C'était mignon mine de rien.

« Julia il faut dormir maintenant.» reprit-il.

« Ben dors alors.»

« Si mais je vais pas dormir debout. Faut que j'aille dans ma chambre.» expliqua posément Federico.

« Nah tu restes là. Veux pas que tu t'en partes.» protesta Julia.

Et de l'agripper encore plus. Federico soupira doucement. Dormir avec elle ne devrait pas poser de problème en principe. Puis … ça lui avait manqué mine de rien. Le jeune homme accepta donc de rester. Il aida la brune à ôter ses chaussures, enleva ses bottes puis tira la couverture. Julia vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Federico ne put réprimer un sourire heureux.

« Bonne nuit, mon Rico.» lâcha-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit, mon ange.» répondit-il tendrement en fermant les yeux.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il tendit le bras pour ramener le chandelier et éteindre les bougies, quand soudain Julia se redressa et appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Federico arrondit les yeux.

« Non mais.» fit Julia.

Federico ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il attrapa le chandelier et souffla les cierges. Il garda un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne le saisisse.


	11. Rivalité

**Les choses se précisent mais ne sont pas pour autant facilitées. Un peu de compétition ça peut être positif.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain de cette soirée arrosée, Federico ouvrit les yeux en premier. Julia était toujours pelotonnée dans ses bras, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Il s'étira un peu tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Sa conscience lui dicta de regagner sa chambre au plus tôt, mais son cœur demanda à sa raison d'aller paître ailleurs. Toute manière, son corps n'était pas d'accord pour bouger. Le jeune homme baissa un peu la tête, respirant le parfum féminin avec délice. Tout compte fait, la soirée avait été bonne : Julia avait fini dans ses bras, lui dans son lit et avait eu droit à un petit baiser en prime.

« _Moui enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai souhaité. Vu son état, ça ne doit même pas compter._» songea-t-il un brin déçu.

Julia finit par ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle avait un peu mal au crâne. Cela étant, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. La brune tâtonna : bon, des habits, donc il ne s'était rien passé.

« On se réveille, principessa ?» fit une voix chaude.

« Rico … comment se fait-il que tu sois dans mon lit ?» questionna-t-elle un brin nerveuse.

« Tout simplement parce que tu ne voulais plus me lâcher hier soir.»

Julia roula puis posa une main sur ses yeux. Oh nan mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Miseria, quelle idiota.» souffla-t-elle.

« Allons ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble si tu te souviens bien. Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?» demanda Federico.

Il appuya sa tête sur sa main.

« Vaguement. Par contre j'ai mal au casque et la bouche pâteuse.» reprit la brune.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on boit trop : on appelle ça la gueule de bois.»

« Qu'ai-je fais ou dis comme ânerie ?» questionna la brune.

Federico mit un temps avant de répondre.

« Rien d'extraordinaire rassures-toi. Juste crier un peu fort.»

Julia tourna un œil vers lui. Elle ne le voyait pas distinctement, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. La jeune femme n'insista pas, ne souhaitant pas connaître ses frasques pour le moment. Elle resta silencieuse, hésitant sur le fait de se lever ou de rester alitée. Federico de son côté, n'osait pas entreprendre un seul mouvement, désirant profiter de cette proximité et ce doux confort au maximum. Après un moment de silence et tergiversation, Julia décida de se lever afin de trouver de quoi soigner sa migraine.

Federico soupira doucement, et quitta le lit à son tour. Ses habits étaient tout froissés. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit avec précaution.

« Bien, je te vois plus tard ?» dit-il.

« Ouais, dès que j'irais mieux.» répondit Julia en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Federico lui sourit puis s'en alla rapidement. Il se changea puis passa un coup de brosse dans sa crinière avant de descendre. Le reste de la famille avait déjà déjeuné. Federico se servit, avant de voir arriver la brunette dans la cuisine.

« Installe-toi, je vais te ramener un médicament.» proposa-t-il.

« Merci beaucoup.»

Il s'absenta puis revint avec une décoction d'herbes. Le goût était amer, mais le breuvage ferait effet rapidement. Tout en buvant, la jeune femme tâcha de se remémorer la raison qui l'avait conduite à abuser de la boisson. La nervosité. Elle avait bu pour faire passer cet état. Quelle bêtise.

« _Je crois bien qu'il me plaît._» se dit-elle en reposant son verre.

Julia risqua un regard vers lui, pour sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Oui, c'était bien un symptôme ça.

* * *

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Julia passa tout son temps dans le petit village. Federico eut l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Le jeune homme décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il alla trouver son petit frère.

« Ah Petruccio ! Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vu Julia par hasard ?»

« Ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles, je te cherchais justement.» répondit le jeune homme.

« Davvero ?» s'étonna Federico.

« Si, mais à mon avis ça va pas te plaire.»

Federico fronça les sourcils.

« Julia et moi on se balade pas mal dans le village ces temps-ci. Sauf que depuis deux jours y'a un type qui lui tourne autour.»

Petruccio vit un éclat de colère passer dans les yeux de son aîné.

« Quel genre ?» demanda-t-il froidement.

« À première vue poète. Pour le moment Julia semble assez indifférente mais j'ai préféré te prévenir.»

« Je te remercie fratellino. Et … tu pourrais me le montrer ?» questionna Federico.

« À la condition que tu ne le cognes pas. Parce que tu pourrais très précisément le pousser dans ses bras. Julia ne comprendrait pas pourquoi tu l'agresses, étant donné qu'elle ignore tes sentiments pour elle.» avertit Petruccio.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, du moins pour le moment.» sourit Federico.

Petruccio le précéda pour le mener au village. L'adolescent regarda de tout côtés, avant de finalement repérer le gus en question. Se cachant derrière un angle de maison, il fit signe à son aîné. Federico se pencha. Le type en question, au physique assez ordinaire se tenait face à Julia, assise sur un petit muret. Federico approcha derrière l'homme, visiblement occupé à déclamer un poème. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour comprendre, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre net l'individu. Julia se mit à rougir, pendant que Federico se plaçait face à son rival.

« Oui ?» demanda l'homme.

« Rien rien, je trouvais juste vos vers … risibles.» répondit Federico en s'appuyant contre un tonneau à côté.

« Oh vraiment ? Vous pensez faire mieux peut-être ? Savez-vous lire au moins ?» rétorqua le poète.

« Bien sûr, et je n'ai nul besoin de déblatérer des paroles creuses pour intéresser les gens.»

« C'est pourtant le cas. Maintenant soyez aimable de débarrasser le plancher, il ne semble pas que vous étiez convié en ces lieux.»

« Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ferait mieux de décamper. Je suis ici chez moi. Vois-tu j'habite la grande villa là-bas. La maison Auditore.» révéla Federico en désignant l'habitation.

« Oh et vous y êtes quoi ? Larbin ?» répliqua l'homme, dédaigneux.

« Non. Je suis un Auditore mon gars. Donc tu sera gentil de ne plus importuner la demoiselle, compris ?» avertit Federico.

« Vous pourriez être le pape que la situation serait semblable. C'est précisément à la demoiselle de choisir.» lança le poète.

Federico serra le poing, luttant contre l'envie d'empoigner ce bellâtre et de le flanquer tête la première dans un tonneau. Julia, pressentant une bagarre, décida d'intervenir.

« Je vais rentrer plutôt.»

« Fort bien bellissima, j'espère vous revoir demain.» salua le poète.

Il tourna le dos à Federico dans un geste évident de mépris. Ce qui fit grincer des dents le concerné. L'Assassin rejoignit ensuite la brune. Petruccio pour sa part, partit dans un autre sens afin d'arriver avant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce type ?» demanda Federico.

« Il me change les idées.» répondit-elle simplement.

« En t'abrutissant avec ses vers débiles ?» reprit le jeune homme.

« Cela ne m'abrutit pas, et comment peux-tu le juger aussi hâtivement ?» répliqua posément Julia.

Ils arrivèrent en vue des escaliers de la villa.

« Ce que j'en ai entendu m'a suffit. Franchement c'est pathétique.»

« Tu as une bien curieuse réaction, Rico.» fit Julia.

Oups. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il pouvait paraître évident qu'il était jaloux. Federico détourna la tête, cachant une fois encore ses joues rouges. Julia pour sa part, afficha un petit sourire. De retour à la villa, Petruccio les regarda passer du coin de l'œil, installé au salon avec un livre. Federico vint le rejoindre, et tomba assis sur un fauteuil en face.

* * *

« J'ai pu voir que le barde était encore intact.» lança-t-il.

« Ouais, il a eut de la chance que Julia aie coupé court à la conversation. Sans quoi, je crois bien que j'aurais perdu mon sang-froid.» répondit Federico en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est précisément ce que tu dois éviter. Tu ne passerais que pour un primitif. Cependant, j'ai là une nouvelle qui devrait t'intéresser. Demain c'est le début d'une petite fête, avec diverses épreuves.» révéla Petruccio.

« Et ?»

« Et, tout le monde y assistera y compris nous. Tu auras ainsi l'occasion d'impressionner l'élue de ton cœur, et de flanquer une pâtée à ton rival en public.» répondit tranquillement Petruccio.

« Aaaah, pas bête du tout. J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons un deuxième renard ici.» sourit Federico.

« Disons plutôt qu'un des trois frères sait se servir de son cerveau.» reprit Petruccio en tournant une page.

« N'en fais pas trop toi, je te rappelle que le renard ça se chasse.» lança Federico, amusé.

« Ouais, et tu cours déjà après l'un d'eux il me semble. Qui doit être autrement plus intéressant que moi, je suis donc tranquille.» fit Petruccio sans se démonter.

« Hmph. Merci du tuyau en tout cas.» reprit l'aîné.

« Pas de quoi, je te l'ai dis je voudrais bien qu'elle rentre dans la famille. Donc tâche de t'activer.»

« Hé ho ! C'est pas bientôt fini de me donner des ordres, le mioche ?»

« C'est que la réflexion s'émousse avec l'âge.» rétorqua Petruccio.

Federico saisit un coussin qu'il envoya à son petit frère. L'adolescent s'en saisit après l'avoir reçu dans la tête, et se jeta sur son grand-frère. Federico esquiva puis se pourvut d'une arme. Les garçons s'abattirent allègrement les coussins sur la tête.

« Hé dites donc là ! Vous avez quel âge pour jouer avec des coussins ?» intervint Giovanni à la porte du salon.

« Pardon.» dirent-ils.

« Rah là là ! Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire, si c'est pour jouer les rabats-joie autant que tu restes enfermé, mon cher vieux parchemin craquelé.» lança une voix féminine derrière.

Giovanni afficha des yeux en billes. Julia passa à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce à dire Julia ? Que je suis un vieux schnock ?»

« Mets la barre un peu plus haut.» rétorqua la brune.

Federico et Petruccio pouffèrent de rire brièvement. Giovanni avait l'habitude de la répartie de son ancienne élève.

« Je vois.»

Le patriarche saisit un coussin qu'il envoya aussitôt à la jeune femme, sous le regard étonné de ses fils. Julia reçut le coussin en pleine figure. Giovanni croisa les bras en un geste de défi.

« Holààà. Dois-je te rappeler que t'es souvent perdant à ce p'tit jeu ?» lança Julia en attrapant le coussin.

« Mais il m'est arrivé de l'emporter. Or vu que tu viens de porter atteinte à mon honneur, je me dois donc de relever le défi.» répliqua Giovanni avec un sourire.

Il attrapa un autre coussin. Julia et lui commencèrent ensuite à tourner en cercle. Cela dura un moment, jusqu'à qu'ils attaquent en même temps. Les coups plurent un instant, avant que la jeune femme ne se sauve.

« Viens ici !» lança Giovanni.

« Non !»

« Viens lààà !»

« Non plus !»

En passant Julia flanqua un coup à Federico, qui s'élança aussitôt après elle. Petruccio décida lui aussi d'entrer dans la bataille, mais aux côtés de la brune. Durant un bon quart d'heure ce fut donc une joyeuse pagaille dans le salon.

« Héééé ! Vous auriez pu me dire que vous faisiez une bataille de polochons ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?» s'exclama Claudia.

Attirée par les éclats de rire, elle était venue voir ce qui se passait.

« Tais-toi et ramène tes fesses qu'on te les botte !» répliqua Julia.

« Tu vas voir qui botte les fesses à qui !»

La bataille reprit, durant un bon quart d'heure de plus au bout duquel tout ce beau monde se retrouva par terre, un peu fatigué mais ravi.

« Au fait, qui c'est qu'a gagné ?» demanda Petruccio, allongé de tout son long sur le tapis central.

« Hmm je dirais match nul. Comme ça l'honneur est sauf pour tout le monde.» répondit Giovanni, allongé juste devant.

« Ça me va.» lança Julia, appuyée contre le canapé aux côtés de Claudia.

Federico approuva. Ils restèrent ainsi encore cinq minutes le temps de récupérer. Maria et Mario les trouvèrent ainsi curieusement disposés, les garçons par terre et les filles assises contre le canapé, les coussins gisant un peu partout.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute la tribu se rendit à l'extérieur des remparts pour la fête des récoltes. Plusieurs épreuves avaient été prévues : course à pied, en sac, escalade après un poteau pour y décrocher des récompenses, pêche aux pommes … de quoi bien s'amuser. Alors qu'il observait les alentours, le regard de Federico croisa celui du poète de la veille. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Soudain, Julia apparut dans leur champ de vision. Après l'avoir observée un instant, les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Le ton était donné. Federico s'absenta un moment.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de la famille Auditore, un homme annonça le début de la première épreuve, la course à pied. Sept hommes dont Federico et son rival virent se positionner sur la ligne de départ.

« Tiens ? Je ne pensais pas que notre Rico allait participer.» s'étonna Giovanni.

Petruccio sourit : à tous les coups son frère s'était inscrit sur toutes les épreuves. En attendant, la tribu prit place sur des gradins installés là. Federico échangea un regard en coin avec son rival. L'annonciateur de l'épreuve leva un bras. Une minute passa. Le départ fut donné et tous s'élancèrent. Très vire cependant, deux hommes prirent la tête, je vous laisse deviner lesquels. Ils laissèrent les autres concurrents assez loin derrière. Durant un moment, ils se dépassèrent à tour de rôle. Le dénouement resta un moment incertain, avant que finalement Federico ne l'emporte de justesse. L'arbitre vint annoncer le vainqueur, prenant son bras droit qu'il leva en l'air.

« Belle course dis donc.» commenta Julia lorsqu'il rejoignit sa famille.

« Merci.» souffla le brun.

La smala Auditore se promena ensuite parmi les différents stands en attendant la prochaine épreuve. Federico acheta un petit sachet de friandises qu'il partagea avec tout le monde. La première fut bien sûr Julia. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la seconde épreuve fut lancée, à savoir la course en sac. Six concurrents prirent place sur la ligne, les jambes dans un sac. Federico ne se sentit guère à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu à courir dans un sac … le départ fut donné. D'entrée de jeu un adolescent tomba par terre. La chute était éliminatoire, aussi Federico s'appliqua-t-il à ne pas chuter. Cependant, il se fit devancer par trois hommes dont son fameux rival. Cette course était plus courte que la précédente. Le jeune Assassin tenta bien de rattraper son retard. Il dut hélas céder la victoire au poète.

« Je vous dédie cette victoire, bellissima.» lança-t-il à Julia avec une révérence.

« C'est fort aimable à vous.» répondit la brunette.

Federico lança un regard incendiaire à l'homme qui lui en retourna un narquois en passant.

« _Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe ici._» pensa Giovanni qui avait surprit l'échange.

Il afficha un petit sourire. La journée promettait d'être intéressante. Un peu plus loin, Julia dénicha des petits bracelets en cuir. Elle en acheta aussitôt un. Revenant ensuite auprès des autres, elle retint Federico par l'avant-bras.

« Tiens c'est pour toi.» dit-elle en lui tendant le bracelet.

« Pour moi ?»

« Si je te le dis. En remerciement pour ton aide à Venise.» reprit Julia en lui attachant le bracelet.

« Merci Julia.» répondit Federico, les joues roses.

« C'est moi qui te remercie.»

Leur regard resta accroché un instant, interrompu par l'annonce de l'épreuve suivante.

« Tu y vas aussi ?» s'étonna Julia en le voyant s'y rendre.

« Euh oui. Je me suis inscrit pour tous les jeux en fait.» avoua Federico, un peu gêné.

« Eh bien ! Bonne chance alors.» sourit la brune.

« Ça devrait aller, j'ai un porte-bonheur maintenant.» reprit-il en montrant son bracelet.

La jeune femme piqua un fard tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Le jeu en place consistait à monter après un grand poteau au bout duquel on avait suspendu trois sachets de friandises, un collier, deux bagues, une bouteille et une bourse. Huit personnes se proposèrent pour monter. Le premier grimpa un mètre avant de glisser et tomber sur les fesses. Le second monta plus haut mais glissa. Le troisième ne parvint pas à s'élever, le quatrième faillit en revanche atteindre le sommet. Federico observa avec une attention accrue son rival grimper lentement mais sûrement. Il était prêt de décrocher le collier quand soudain son pied perdit sa prise. Déséquilibré il retourna au sol.

Federico soupira de soulagement. Il laissa passer une sixième personne, qui redescendit à mi-chemin. Le septième ne fit guère mieux. L'on commençait à croire que personne ne parviendrait à décrocher quoi que ce soit. Federico s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le poteau. Il leva un instant la tête. Puis il s'éleva aussi souple qu'un chat jusqu'au sommet. Là, il décrocha tranquillement chacun des objets présents. Il fourra les bijoux dans une poche, les friandises dans une autre avec la bourse puis la bouteille dans son haut. Ceci fait il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas sous les vivats de la foule. Le jeune homme donna la bouteille à son père, les bagues à sa mère et à sa sœur, un sachet de friandises pour son petit frère et pour son oncle, le dernier à Julia ainsi que le collier qu'il lui attacha directement.

« Yeah ! Grazie fratello mio !» lança Petruccio.

« Mais de rien.» sourit Federico.

« Il ne reste que la pêche aux pommes je crois. Tu y participes aussi Rico ?» demanda Maria.

« Naturalmente.»

La famille continua sa promenade. Plus loin, un petit orchestre jouait un air entraînant, pendant que plusieurs couples évoluaient sur une piste improvisée. Giovanni invita son épouse à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Federico se tourna vers Julia.

« Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse, petit renard ?» demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Moi ? Euh … d'accord.» rosit-elle.

Il l'entraîna aussitôt sur la piste.

« Aaaah c'est donc pour ça que Rico participe à toutes les épreuves.» fit Mario.

« C'est maintenant que tu en aperçois ?» lança Claudia avec un sourire.

« Désolé, mais j'y vois plus que d'un œil jeune fille.» répliqua son oncle.

L'orchestre acheva sa chansonnette. Giovanni et son épouse ainsi que les enfants quittèrent la place.

« Merci pour cette danse, bella mia.» susurra Federico en embrassant la main de Julia.

Cette dernière rougit à nouveau. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut l'heure de la dernière épreuve. Quatre bassins remplit d'eau étaient disposés en ligne, des pommes flottant à leur surface. Le jeu consistait à les attraper sans les mains, dans le temps imparti. Cette fois, Federico remarqua d'un air presque indifférent la présence de son rival juste à côté. Celui-ci en revanche, était tendu.

« Laisse tomber mon gars, Julia est à moi.» glissa-t-il à mi-voix.

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que l'on sonnait le début de l'épreuve. Les quatre participants plongèrent la tête dans le bassin. Attraper ces fichues pommes avec les dents n'était pas aussi simple qu'il y paraissait. Elles coulaient, glissaient sur le côté, ou devant … l'arbitre agita une clochette pour signifier la fin de l'épreuve. Les pommes furent comptées pour chacun.

« Décidément, vous êtes un adversaire redoutable, messere Auditore ! Le vainqueur une fois encore !» clama l'arbitre.

Federico salua la foule. On tendit des serviettes aux concurrents.

« Tu es trempé.» fit Julia en lui tendant la sienne.

« Grazie, ma belle.»

Il s'essuya les cheveux. Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Federico et Julia semblaient s'être rapprochés. La famille regagna son domicile à l'heure du dîner. L'Assassin songea avec une certaine tristesse qu'il allait devoir retourner à Venise aider son petit-frère. Il espéra qu'il s'en sortait bien tout seul. Julia resterait probablement encore quelque temps à Monteriggioni. Après le dîner, Federico retrouva la jeune femme sur la terrasse commune à leur chambre.

« Je vais retourner à Venise demain, continuer la traque des Templiers avec Ezio.» annonça-t-il.

« Bene, sois prudent surtout. Et pense à nous donner des nouvelles de temps à autre.» répondit Julia.

« J'y songerais.» sourit-il.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Julia tripota le collier que le jeune homme lui avait offert. Tous deux restèrent un moment à contempler les étoiles.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Julia.»

« Bonne nuit, Rico. J'espère te revoir demain, avant ton départ.» répondit la brune.

« Je l'espère aussi.»

Le lendemain, Federico salua toute sa famille. Julia l'attendait à l'extérieur, Hermès dans les bras.

« Passe bien le bonjour à tout le monde, et prends soin de toi d'accord.» dit-elle.

« Toi aussi prends soin de toi, petit renard.» répondit Federico en l'embrassant sur le front.

Julia lui répondit par une bise assez près de la s'écarta d'elle à regret, puis quitta la villa.


	12. Aveu

**Il est temps pour Federico d'avouer ses sentiments ... pourvu que cela se passe bien.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

« Sniiiiif !»

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ezio !» lança Federico, un brin embarrassé.

De retour à Venise, le brun venait de narrer en détail ses quelques jours de congé à Monteriggioni à son petit frère, qui le regardait présentement avec une bouille de chaton.

« Une bataille de polochons, une fête et j'étais pas là !» reprit Ezio.

« Ben écoute je peux toujours t'envoyer un coussin à la tête s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.» répliqua son aîné.

« Tu t'es amusé sans moi, comment as-tu osé ?» reprit Ezio, faussement vexé.

« C'est très simple, je te montrerais à l'occasion.»

« Traître.»

Federico demanda ensuite à son frère s'il avait pu avoir ce fichu informateur qui avait manqué de pendre Julia. Ezio répondit par l'affirmative, what else, et expliqua être sur une nouvelle mission. Son aîné proposa aussitôt son aide. Un rien après sur les toits vénitiens ….

« Au fait, tu as pu avouer tes sentiments à Julia ou pas encore ?» questionna Ezio.

« Hmmnon. Mais on s'est rapprochés je pense. Tu vois ce bracelet, c'est elle qui me l'a offert durant la fête des récoltes.» répondit Federico en levant son poignet.

« En effet.»

Federico sortit soudain un couteau de lancer, qu'il envoya droit sur un garde. Ezio enjamba ensuite le cadavre comme s'il passait par-dessus un massif de fleurs. Il se pencha ensuite sur le bord d'un toit, observant les Vénitiens en-dessous.

« Ah, en voici un.» annonça-t-il.

Federico ramassa l'arc et une flèche du garde abattu. Mission du jour : éliminer des espions des Templiers. L'Assassin tira la corde. La flèche siffla et atteignit sa cible en pleine tête. En bas, ce fut la panique. Federico jeta l'arc sur le toit. Les deux frères continuèrent leur recherche. Plus loin près du campanile, une lance vint clouer au mur un autre espion.

« Deux de moins.» annonça Ezio.

« Rah merda !» lança Federico.

Une troupe de gardes fonça droit vers eux. Vite chacun monta sur une pile de tonneaux d'un côté de la rue, sur une enseigne, une poutre et enfin les toits.

« Ils sont là ! Arrêtez les !» s'exclama un soldat.

Il barra la route à Ezio, une massue de chevalier en main. Le Florentin se baissa pour éviter un premier coup à la tête. Sa lame secrète entailla le flanc de son adversaire. En retour il se prit un coup de dague dans l'épaule. Ezio enfonça ses deux lames de poignet dans le ventre du soldat. Le reste des gardes arrivaient. Il se vit bientôt cerné. Heureusement pour lui, son grand-frère veillait au grain : il se jeta sur deux gardes qui prirent ses lames dans la nuque. Ezio sortit son épée, transperça un premier soldat, coupa la tête à un second, planta sa lame dans un autre que tenait son frère.

« Ezio t'es blessé !» remarqua Federico.

« Toi aussi, il me semble.» répondit le jeune.

Federico avait en effet une entaille à la cuisse. Les frères résolurent de descendre trouver un médecin. Ezio en connaissait un pas très loin. Il frappa à sa porte.

« Encore vous ?» l'accueillit le toubib.

« Oui, mais je vous ramène un client.» répondit Ezio qui se tenait l'épaule.

Le docteur s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Il les fit asseoir chacun sur une chaise pendant qu'il sortait de quoi les soigner de son placard. Ezio dénuda son épaule.

« Décidément vous devez aimer avoir mal. Ou bien décorez-vous votre corps de cicatrices ? Ça attire les femmes c'est ça ?» dit-il en mouillant un linge.

« Que voulez-vous docteur, j'ai gardé un cœur d'enfant aventureux.» répondit Ezio avec une grimace.

« Oui moi aussi, dans un bocal sur une étagère.»

« Pfffrrrr !» fit Federico.

Ezio sursauta et lâcha un grognement quand le médecin appliqua son désinfectant sur sa plaie. Le docteur recousit ensuite la plaie. Il passa à Federico.

« Aïe sa mère !»

« Elle va bien, merci.» dit nonchalamment le médecin.

La plaie étant superficielle il se contenta de poser un bandage. Pendant qu'il y était, Ezio pensa à renouveler son stock de remèdes, exemple que suivit son grand-frère. Une fois rafistolés, les Auditore quittèrent le médecin qui décidément n'avait pas perdu sa journée avec ces deux-là. Les Assassins hésitèrent sur le fait de continuer leur traque. Leur fierté leur dictait que ce n'était là que des égratignures, cependant leur raison soufflait qu'ils valaient mieux être le plus en forme possible.

« On devrait continuer. Faut juste qu'on soit plus prudent c'est tout.» dit Ezio.

« Mais ta blessure à l'épaule est assez méchante. Je préférerais que tu rentres au repaire, je me chargerais des espions restants.» objecta Federico.

« Ça va aller, t'en fais pas Rico.»

« Non, tu rentres et plus vite que ça.»

« Grmblgrm.»

« Allez ouste !»

Ezio prit le chemin de la tanière des voleurs. Federico le suivit, car connaissant son frère il pouvait faire mine de rentrer puis le suivre tout de même. Ezio grogna lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. Son aîné le connaissait trop bien.

« Et restes-y.» lança Federico.

« Si madre !» rétorqua Ezio en fermant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda Rosa en approchant.

« Salute Rosa. Je m'assurais simplement que ma tête de pioche de frère rentrait bien se reposer. Il a été blessé à l'épaule.» répondit Federico.

« Et toi à la jambe on dirait.» remarqua la voleuse.

« Une simple coupure. Bene, je dois te laisser j'ai encore un ou deux espions à dessouder.»

Federico se dirigea vers une échelle, quand Rosa le rattrapa. Elle annonça venir avec lui. Federico déclina son offre, mais elle insista et commença même à monter. Federico soupira et se hissa après elle. Une fois en hauteur, Rosa se mit assez près du brun, qui n'y prêta pas attention. Il se concentra plutôt sur sa mission.

* * *

Le soir tombait quand Federico atterrit derrière un homme. Ce dernier sentit soudain une douleur intense au niveau de la poitrine, puis ce fut le trou noir.

« Tu t'es bien amélioré dis donc.» complimenta Rosa, assise sur une poutre.

« Grazie.» répondit Federico d'un ton laconique.

Il revint en hauteur sans plus vraiment faire attention à elle. La brune fit la moue avant de le rejoindre.

« Au fait, c'est comment Monteriggioni ?» questionna-t-elle.

« C'est un joli petit village, actuellement en rénovation. Mais c'est chaleureux.» répondit Federico avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme parla ensuite de sa famille, de la fête qui venait d'y avoir lieu. Il enchaîna ensuite sur sa ville natale. Rosa sourit en le voyant ainsi plus disert. Ils bavardèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir. Federico retrouva son frère, et ils délaissèrent les voleurs pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Surtout que la pluie commençait à tomber. Le duo gagna un petit hôtel. Federico ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et s'y accouda. Avoir parlé de Monteriggioni puis de Florence lui rappelait immanquablement Julia. La jeune femme était désormais liée à ces lieux.

« _Elle me manque._»

Mais il était trop tôt pour qu'elle revienne à Venise. Federico soupira. Il referma ensuite sa fenêtre. Après être resté un moment le regard perdu dans le vague, il se décida à gagner son lit. Il songea à Rosa. Il avait bien vu qu'elle tentait de se rapprocher de lui, sans doute devait-il mettre les choses au clair. Inutile qu'elle entretienne de faux espoirs. La jeune femme en serait certainement peinée, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Il aimait Julia avant de connaître Rosa. Il le lui dirait dès que possible.

Le jour suivant, Federico repartit chasser l'espion avec la jeune femme. Ezio insista pour en être, mais son aîné fut inflexible. Pas avant le jour suivant. Il laissa donc un Ezio pestant et maudissant son frère.

« Tu sais, Ezio est assez grand pour décider, tu ne crois pas ?» lança Rosa en grimpant à ses côtés.

« Avec un bras douloureux il ne sera pas aussi efficace. Il faut savoir se ménager dans la vie.» répliqua Federico.

Ils coururent un moment sur les toits de Venise. Selon les hommes d'Antonio, le dernier informateur se trouvait au marché. Le duo fut prompt à s'y rendre. Federico repéra la cible qui tournait un angle de rue. Cependant, il fallait descendre pour le suivre. L'Assassin atterrit près d'un groupe de passants. Rosa proposa de prendre les devants, afin de coincer leur cible. Federico acquiesça et la regarda partir. Il continua dans la direction prise par sa cible. Il marcha un moment, s'enfonçant toujours dans des petites ruelles.

« _Je n'aime pas ça. Ça sent le traquenard._» pensa-t-il.

Il continua pourtant, mais sur ses gardes. Il vérifia avant de s'engager dans une ruelle. Il repéra sa cible qui paraissait attendre. Federico avança lentement. Soudain, il entendit un cri de douleur.

« Federico c'est un piège va-t-en !» hurla Rosa.

Mais où était-elle ? Federico vit soudain jaillir des gardes. Ils l'encerclèrent, pointant leurs lances vers lui. Rosa pour sa part, s'était fait capturée par des gardes. Elle avait réussi à flanquer un coup de tête arrière à celui qui la maintenait. La voleuse écrasa ensuite le pied de celui qui tenta de la faire taire. Prenant ensuite appui sur un mur elle parvint à s'enfuir. Rosa se trouva dans la rue où Federico se tenait. Un des gardes chuta soudain, un couteau dans le dos. Une silhouette encapuchonnée perfora ensuite un autre garde. Federico réagit immédiatement, et Rosa vint se jeter dans la bataille.

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de prendre du repos, fratellino.» lança Federico.

« Et depuis quand je fais ce qu'on me dit ?» rétorqua Ezio.

Ils décimèrent les soldats avant de prendre la fuite. D'autres tentèrent de leur barrer la route. Le trio prit donc de la hauteur.

« Il nous faut une cachette !» lança Ezio.

Federico repéra un tas de foin plus bas. Son petit frère, lui, trouva une de ces tours ornées de voiles. Son aîné saisit Rosa qu'il souleva dans ses bras et courut vers le bord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faaaiiis ?» s'écria-t-elle.

L'Assassin sauta dans le vide. Rosa s'agrippa au cou du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la paille amortissait leur chute.

« Mais t'es un grand malade ! T'aurais pu nous tuer stronzo !» s'exclama la brune.

« Chut !» s'exclama Federico en la renversant.

Il mit une main sur sa bouche. Un cliquetis d'armes se fit entendre de plus en plus rapproché. Quelques paroles furent échangées, puis le silence revint. Federico soupira de soulagement, ôtant sa main de la bouche de Rosa. Cette dernière le fixait avec un regard étrange. Elle passa ensuite une main derrière la tête de Federico et l'attira vers elle.

« Non arrête.» répondit-il en s'écartant.

Rosa laissa retomber sa main avec un soupir.

« C'est Julia, n'est-ce pas ?»

Federico la regarda sans répondre.

« T'es amoureux d'elle.» précisa la voleuse.

« Si. Ça se voit donc tant que ça ?»

« Je t'ai surtout entendu le dire à Ezio. Mais bon … je voulais quand même tenter ma chance.» avoua Rosa.

« Scusate, mais je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments.»

« C'est pas grave, on n'y peut rien.»

« En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenu tout à l'heure.» reprit Federico.

« Mais de rien.»

Federico sortit de la paille, puis tendit la main à Rosa pour la relever. Ezio les retrouva un instant après.

« Vous voilà. La cible a encore fichu le camp.» annonça-t-il.

« Bien, y'a plus qu'à recommencer la traque.» fit Federico.

Mieux valait laisser passer la journée. C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent chez Antonio.

Une semaine passa sans que les Assassins ne retrouvent la trace de leur cible. Antonio avait déployé ses voleurs pendant que les frères cherchaient de leur côté.

« Rah mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand on le tiendra faudra qu'on lui extirpe le secret de son camouflage !» lança Ezio, posté sur une poutre en haut d'une tour.

« Ce serait une bonne idée. Bon, la nuit tombe, autant rentrer.» lança Federico.

Une fois encore, le duo rentra bredouille. Toutefois, une surprise attendait l'aîné Auditore dans sa chambre. Son lit était en effet occupé.

« Julia !» s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme s'était toutefois endormie. Federico referma la porte, puis se rapprocha. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux. Elle tenait un morceau de papier dans une main. L'Assassin le retira doucement. Cela venait d'Antonio, indiquant le quartier où leur cible venait d'être aperçue. Federico replia le papier. Il sortit doucement de la chambre et alla voir son petit frère. Après l'avoir mis au parfum, tous deux se rendirent près de l'arsenal. Effectivement, l'espion s'y trouvait, en conversation avec des soldats.

« Hé, y'a des courtisanes là-bas.» informa Ezio.

« Tu t'en charges ?» demanda Federico avec un sourire.

« Yep.»

Ezio fila. Il tendit une bourse aux courtisanes puis les entraîna vers l'endroit souhaité. Les filles approchèrent aussitôt des gardes.

« Non mais attendez !» fit l'espion en tentant de les retenir.

Hélas, il ne put rien de faire de plus. Ezio venait de lui trancher la gorge. L'homme s'effondra tandis que l'Assassin s'éloigna.

« J'aurais su je serais resté dans ma chambre. Mais beau travail fratellino.» commenta Federico.

« Mouais. Allez file vite la rejoindre.»

« T'inquiètes, elle doit encore dormir.»

En effet, Julia dormait toujours lorsque Federico revint. Affichant un petit sourire, il entreprit d'enlever sa tenue. Puis approchant de la jeune femme, il remarqua soudain d'une de ses mains avait relevé un pan de son haut d'Assassin, dévoilant une partie de son ventre. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir en même qu'il sentit sa température augmenter.

« _Du calme ! Ce n'est qu'un ventre ! Un … un adorable petit ventre que j'aimerais bien dévorer …là maintenant tout de suite ... GAH ! Mais comment une femme peut-elle me torturer à ce point ?!_» pensa-t-il les mains autour de la tête.

Bon, on se reprend. Federico inspira plusieurs fois. Il s'approcha ensuite, puis tendit une main hésitante pour recouvrir cet objet de tentation. Ceci fait, il se baissa puis tenta de lui retirer ses bottes.

« Mmmh !» gémit la brunette.

Julia redressa la tête. Federico vint se couler contre son dos.

« Dors Julia. Ce n'est rien.» dit-il à son oreille.

« Rico ? Oh, le message. Je t'ai cherché partout.» reprit Julia d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je l'ai eu ne t'en fais pas. Rendors-toi mon petit renard.»

Julia reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux. Federico glissa une main sous celle de la brune puis la porta à ses lèvres. Ceci fait, il enserra sa taille puis à son tour ferma les yeux. La nuit passa ainsi agréablement, l'aube les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette fois-ci cependant, Julia fut la première réveillée.

« _Federico ..._»

Julia se sentit si bien lovée ainsi contre lui qu'elle se sentit incapable de bouger. Un instant après pourtant, le jeune homme se retourna. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne la vit plus.

« Julia ?» appela-t-il.

« Je suis ici.»

« Oh. Buon giorno. Tu as bien dormi ?» dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Buon giorno Rico.» répondit la brunette avec une expression adorable.

Federico arrondit les yeux, son cœur augmenta de vitesse tout comme son souffle se fit court. Malgré cela, il resta rivé au regard de la brune. Jusqu'à ce que le regard saphir ne se fasse interrogateur.

« Pardon ! Euh … bon ben je vais me changer !» dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

« Si, je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Je te retrouve en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.» répondit Julia.

Federico acquiesça. Il soupira. Il devait le lui dire. Ezio fut présent lors du petit-déjeuner. Lui et Julia bavardèrent à bâtons rompus, tandis que l'aîné Auditore restait muet. Tout comme sur le chemin menant au repaire d'Antonio. Silence radio encore quand ce dernier leur confia une nouvelle mission. Une fois dehors, Federico retint son petit-frère.

* * *

« Faut que je te parle.» dit-il à mi-voix.

« Tout va bien ?» questionna Julia, remarquant qu'ils étaient derrière elle.

« Si si, je dois juste demander un petit truc à Ezio. Continue on te rejoint.» répondit Federico avec un sourire.

Julia haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin. En passant elle arracha un avis de recherche.

« Tu voulais quoi ?» reprit Ezio.

« Je … je vais essayer d'avouer ma flamme à Julia. Mais pour ça faut qu'on soit seuls.»

« Oooh sentito. Je m'en occupe.»

Ezio et lui rattrapèrent ensuite la jeune femme. Ezio annonça ensuite qu'il partait chercher la cible dans un autre coin. Sans plus attendre, il se sauva. Arrivé près d'un mur cependant, il se retourna et leva deux pouces à l'attention de son frère. Même s'il lui répondit par un sourire, Federico se crispa en se voyant seul avec l'élue de son cœur.

« _Bon … et maintenant comment je m'y prends au juste ?_» se demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il réfléchit à diverses manières, sans en trouver une de satisfaisante. Bon dieu mais pourquoi c'était si difficile de dire trois malheureux mots ? Le Florentin n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème pour charmer. Toutes elles lui tombaient dans les bras en une soirée, sauf celles qui allaient vers son frère. Seulement, Federico savait aussi qu'aucune ne soutenait la comparaison avec Julia.

« Rico ?» appela la brune.

« Si ?»

« Je te sens tendu, quelque chose ne va pas ?»

Argh ! Elle précipitait la conversation, et lui ne savait quoi lui répondre. Mais peut-être était-ce là l'occasion dont il avait besoin.

« Je vais très bien rassure-toi.»

« Mmmh ...»

Federico déglutit. Le duo continua son chemin, arrivant sur les quais. Levant la tête, Federico découvrit son petit frère qui lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme observa un instant le coin, puis prit une inspiration. Il rattrapa Julia puis se planta devant elle.

« Julia il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. J'ai … cherché pendant un moment comment m'y prendre, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir. Alors, je me lance parce que je n'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi. Je te demande juste de ne pas m'interrompre.» commença-t-il.

Il laissa passer un silence, qui dut reste eut le mérite de darder toute l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

« Vois-tu … tu comptes énormément pour moi Julia. Tu … tu m'as sauvé la vie et surtout tu m'as beaucoup apporté. Si j'ai pu remonter la pente c'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui a veillé sur mes nuits, qui a guéri mon esprit. Lorsque j'étais sur la potence, j'ai réalisé que ma vie n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. J'avais toujours fui les responsabilités. J'ai pu avoir une seconde chance grâce à toi et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. C'est aussi grâce à toi que je me suis enfin senti utile, lorsque tu m'as apporté Hermès. Car c'était bien pour ça que tu me l'as confié non ? Ce chaton, tu aurais tout à fait pu le sauver seule. J'imagine que c'est également toi qui a convaincu mon père de le garder.» révéla Federico.

« Si effettivamente. Je me suis dis que c'était de cela dont tu avais besoin, que ce petit animal te permettrait de te changer les idées et qu'il t'apporterait du réconfort, ainsi que pour Petruccio.» avoua Julia, un peu rose.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour lui aussi. Tu as non seulement permis que sa santé s'améliore mais son bonheur également.» sourit tendrement Federico.

« Oh mais … ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés.» reprit Julia, tripotant son habit, signe de gêne chez elle.

« Ne sois pas si modeste. La moitié de ma famille te doit la vie, et tu ne t'es pas simplement arrêtée à cela. Tu as veillé à ce que chacun se sente bien.» reprit Federico.

« Mais arrête !»

Federico eut un petit rire, et prit son visage en coupe.

« À une condition : que tu me laisses te rendre le bien que tu m'as fais.»

« C'est … c'est-à-dire ?»

« Je t'aime Julia. Et crois-moi c'est la première fois que je le dis à une femme. Tu peux demander à mon père. Alors … si tu me retournes mes sentiments je te jure de tout faire pour rembourser la dette que j'ai envers toi.»

Julia rougit davantage, si toutefois cela était encore possible.

« Ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles : je me suis justement rendue compte que tu me plaisais.»

« C'est vrai ?» demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Bien écoute, puisqu'il te faut une preuve.»

Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Federico ne put empêcher un large sourire, avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle pour lui répondre. Plus haut, Ezio leva les bras en signe de victoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut toi ?» entendit-il.

« Ah c'est pas le moment vous autres ! Je vis un moment important pour ma famille alors couché !» s'exclama Ezio.

Vif comme un serpent, il s'empara de la massue du soldat avant de lui en flanquer un rude coup à la tête. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le nouveau couple.

« Je t'aime aussi Federico. Par contre, toi tu es mon premier.» avoua Julia.

« Aaaah. Voilà qui est intéressant, je vais avoir un tas de choses à t'apprendre.» sourit le brun.

« Dans ce cas, je demande des cours intensifs.»

« Avec grand plaisir, mon ange.»

Federico l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ensuite, ils se décidèrent à rejoindre Ezio qui les accueillit gaiement.


	13. Gâteau, carnaval et demande

**Notre trio poursuit sa mission. Cette fois c'est Julia qui s'y colle. La gourmandise est un défaut ...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il était enfin temps pour les Assassins et les voleurs de régler le cas d'Emilio Barbarigo. Après des semaines passées à saper ses forces il était à présent vulnérable. Antonio avait un plan : tuer les gardes sur les toits et les remplacer par ses hommes. Ensuite, un des Assassins pourrait s'infiltrer dans le palais et tuer le Templier. Comme à leur désormais habitude, nos trois amis se partagèrent la tâche. Ezio élimina le dernier garde avant de retrouver le chef des voleurs. Une dernière petite réunion se tint avant de passer à l'acte. Il fut entendu que le second fils Auditore s'occuperait de Barbarigo. La nuit venue, un groupe de voleurs ainsi que les Assassins arrivèrent en vue du palais de la soie.

« Bien, allons-y. » fit Ezio.

Les gardes partirent après les voleurs. Julia et Federico suivirent Ezio juste le temps de déblayer le passage. Le jeune homme commença ensuite à descendre. Il entendit la conversation entre Barbarigo et un autre homme, Carlo Grimaldi. Visiblement, Emilio n'était même pas au courant de l'arrivée des Assassins.

« _En effet, non seulement il est aveugle mais sourd également. J'aurais pourtant juré que nous avions assez fait parler de nous._» songea Ezio, étonné.

L'Assassin observa les allées et venues des gardes en-dessous de lui. Il changea de place lorsque l'un d'eux lui tourna le dos. De l'autre côté, Barbarigo faisait les cents pas, cherchant à haute voix un moyen de se protéger. Son palais lui paraissait bien fortifié. S'il savait … doucement, en silence, patiemment, Ezio se rapprocha de sa cible. Il attendit encore, puis s'élança en direction de l'escalier. Emilio passa sans le voir. Auditore grimpa, puis à pas de loup approcha sa cible. _Chik._

« ?»

Ce son incongru tira Barbarigo de ses pensées, hélas trop tard. Il reçut la lame secrète de l'Assassin. Ezio le soutint durant sa chute. Il recueillit ses dernières paroles. Ne restait à présent qu'à ouvrir les portes du palais.

« Beau travail frangin.» lança Federico en entrant dans la cour.

« Tu me croiras si je te dis qu'il ignorait complètement que nous étions là ?» lança Ezio.

Julia alla ouvrir les portes à Antonio et sa bande.

« Cosa ? Mais comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de ça ?» s'étonna Federico.

« L'âge sûrement.»

Les voleurs occupèrent le palais. Antonio remercia Ezio et lui remit une bourse bien garnie. Ceci fait, les Assassins prirent congé. Plus tard, Federico et Julia se reposaient sur un toit, la demoiselle confortablement calée contre le Florentin. Leur relation avait débuté depuis longtemps déjà, et Federico songeait à passer à l'étape supérieure avec elle. La dernière en quelque sorte.

« Cette réunion des Templiers … que crois-tu qu'ils manigancent cette fois ?» demanda soudain Julia.

« Oh bravo ma chérie, comme moyen de casser l'ambiance j'ai rarement vu mieux.» lança Federico, blasé.

« Ah parce qu'il y avait une ambiance ?»

« Mgrou tu es impossible.» soupira le brun avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le jeune homme ajouta que pour la réunion il n'en savait rien. Mais il y avait à parier que le reste des cibles de leur liste seraient présentes. Federico avait suggéré à son petit frère d'aller prendre un peu de repos à Monteriggioni. Lui et Julia assisteraient à cette fameuse réunion. Ezio avait accepté un peu à contrecœur, et quitterait Venise dès demain. Julia étira ses jambes. La nuit était douce, et à être ainsi perchée cela lui fit presque oublier qu'une importante personnalité venait d'être assassinée, mettant la cité de l'eau dans tous ses états. Enfin, uniquement les gens ordinaires. Il s'avérait que les commerçants étaient plutôt contents, Julia en avait entendu plus d'un maudire Barbarigo. Les Assassins par contre, devraient être prudents.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le couple accompagna Ezio sur les quais. Peu après, ils se hâtèrent de gagner les toits pour retrouver les Templiers. Ils se réunirent sur la place centrale. Federico prit une inspiration, fermant les yeux. Il était temps d'éliminer ce malaise. Il sentit la main de Julia enserrer la sienne. Federico lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Tous deux écoutèrent ensuite l'échange de leurs ennemis ancestraux.

« Le doge ?» souffla Federico.

C'était donc ça. Ils voulaient empoisonner le doge. Julia et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le couple suivit les Templiers afin d'en savoir davantage. Rodrigo fut le premier à quitter l'assemblée. Les deux Assassins s'éclipsèrent.

« C'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais. De quelle manière va-t-on pouvoir empêcher cela ?» fit Federico, en marchant de long en large.

« En éliminant Grimaldi peut-être. C'est lui qui va tuer le doge.» suggéra Julia.

« Bonne idée. On va essayer ça.»

« Je … vais essayer ça.» rectifia Julia.

Federico la dévisagea. Il se rappela le jour où elle avait failli être pendue. L'angoisse provoquée quand il l'avait vue la corde au cou. Et là, elle se proposait pour une nouvelle mission périlleuse. Mais, quelle mission ne l'était pas pour un Assassin. Federico en vint à se dire qu'il préférerait qu'elle ne soit pas un membre de l'ordre. Sauf qu'il serait mort si cela avait été le cas.

« Il est inutile que je dise de ne pas t'inquiéter, hmmm ?» sourit-elle doucement.

« Non en effet. Et moi de mon côté, je ne peux que te recommander l'évidence à savoir être très prudente.» répondit Federico.

Julia hocha la tête. Elle prit ensuite la direction empruntée par les trois Templiers. Federico soupira. Elle devait mener cette mission seule. Il rentra donc au repaire d'Antonio. Le chef des voleurs écouta avec inquiétude le rapport de son allié. Il approuva néanmoins le plan visant à éliminer la menace. Serait-ce suffisant en revanche, c'était la question.

Julia de son côté, retrouva Grimaldi qui se rendait au palais ducal. Elle l'observa y entrer. La jeune femme entreprit ensuite d'observer l'endroit. Le mieux gardé de Venise ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait. Il ne fallait pas espérer s'y faufiler. Solution restante, frapper Grimaldi hors du palais. Pour autant qu'Antonio sache, il n'y résidait pas.

« _Réfléchissons un peu. Maintenant qu'il sait que les Assassins rôdent, il va certainement avoir une escorte._» pensa la brune.

Il ne serait donc pas facile à atteindre. Julia garda les yeux rivés sur le palais, toute l'affaire tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Un seul mot cependant, prit le pas sur tout les autres. Cantarella. Le poison qu'allait utiliser Grimaldi. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle quitta aussitôt son point d'observation. Federico fut soulagé de la voir revenir.

« Ah Julia. Federico m'a raconté ton projet d'assassiner Carlo Grimaldi. Mais comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? » interrogea Antonio.

« J'ai une petite idée. Je dois encore observer ma cible cependant.»

« Si bene, sauf que cela ne réponds pas à ma question.» reprit Antonio.

« Et c'est normal. Sache que je ne dévoile jamais un plan en cours d'ébauche.»

Julia prit ensuite place sur une chaise, et posa ses pieds sur une autre. Federico et Antonio échangèrent un regard suivi d'un haussement d'épaule. La brune de son côté, repassait l'idée qui lui était venue. Seule son observation de ce soir pourrait lui indiquer si ce plan était réalisable. Aussi attendit-elle patiemment trois heures, au bout desquelles elle annonça repartir. Federico avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais la demoiselle s'était contentée de lui sourire et de lui caresser la joue. Julia fila les sur les toits, passant sur les doubles cordes entre deux rues, escaladant des toits.

Elle fut de retour à son point d'observation sur lequel elle s'assit. Une heure et demi passa. Enfin, Julia vit sa patience récompensée. Carlo quittait le palais ducal. L'Assassine le suivit un instant des yeux, avant de se relever. Doucement, elle suivit Grimaldi.

* * *

Ce dernier marcha pendant une demi heure, avant d'entrer dans un restaurant. Julia descendit. Une fois au sol, elle se camoufla dans une ruelle. Là, elle déploya le tissu servant pour sa fausse robe, l'attacha de même qu'une tunique assortie. Quelques arrangements et le tout parut cohérent. Julia se noua un rapide chignon et tira un éventail d'une manche. Ainsi transformée, elle approcha du restaurant. Elle déploya son éventail qu'elle mit devant son visage. Julia donnait ainsi l'impression d'attendre un rendez-vous. Se mettant de profil, elle jeta un œil à la salle du restaurant. Carlo était assis vers le milieu, prenant commande.

Julia laissa son regard errer sur la foule. L'escorte de Grimaldi était postée plus loin. La jeune femme fit mine de s'impatienter lorsqu'un des gardes lui jeta un œil.

« Le goujat !» lâcha-t-elle.

Le soldat détourna son attention d'elle. Julia jeta à nouveau un œil à l'intérieur du restaurant. Carlo recevait son dîner.

« _Eh bien ! Il a un bel appétit pour quelqu'un d'aussi fluet. Mais ça m'arrange. Je sais que je peux mettre mon projet à exécution maintenant._» pensa-t-elle.

Julia quitta les lieux en ayant l'air furieuse, rajoutant à son scénario. Une fois hors des regards elle ôta sa fausse robe, défit ses cheveux et rabattit sa capuche sur la tête. Elle revint au repaire.

« Oh déjà ?» lança Federico en venant l'accueillir.

« Oui. Je vais pouvoir passer à l'action. Demain matin je me rendrais au marché.»

Kwa ? Voici ce qui fut clairement inscrit sur le visage de chacun. Mais que diable avait-elle en tête ? Julia ne s'occupa pas plus d'eux. Federico la suivit au-dehors.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu mijotes, ma biche ? Si jamais ça tourne mal je dois être au courant.» dit-il.

« Mais quel petit curieux ! Ton père m'a appris qu'il valait mieux garder ses idées pour soi de temps à autre. Mais sache que je vais exploiter le défaut de Grimaldi pour l'atteindre.» répondit Julia avec un sourire.

« Quel défaut ?»

« La gourmandise.» fit Julia avec un sourire carnassier.

Encore une fois, kwa ? La jeune femme revint vers son auberge. Federico la regarda en plissant les yeux. Bon, s'il voulait en savoir plus il allait devoir mener un interrogatoire pas piqué des vers. Le jeune homme entra donc à la suite de Julia, puis la rattrapa dans les escaliers. Il entra à sa suite dans la chambre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu au vu de son air étonné.

« Tu veux quelque chose tesoro ?»

« Si. Je vais te montrer ce sera plus simple.» reprit Federico avec un sourire en coin.

Il approcha de la brune, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher et l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord, puis de manière plus appuyée, plus langoureuse. Lorsqu'il se lassa de sa bouche, il passa au cou. Julia serra son habit, retenant un gémissement. Federico sourit doucement devant sa réaction. Il dévora son cou de baisers, ses mains se promenant dans tout son dos, sur son visage.

« _Mieux vaut que je m'arrête sans quoi je risque de perdre le contrôle._» pensa-t-il.

Federico revint vers la bouche de sa compagne.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as l'intention de faire.» murmura-t-il.

« Aaaah on essaie la torture pour avoir des informations, hmmm ? Mais mon petit Rico, on peut être deux à ce jeu-là.»

La jeune femme lui rendit donc la monnaie de sa pièce en s'attaquant elle aussi à son cou. Federico leva la tête pour lui offrir sa gorge.

« _Et merda tiens._»

Sa main se referma sur le tissu de sa taille. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit la langue de sa compagne toucher un point sensible. Il avait oublié que Julia retenait bien ses leçons. Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre le dessus en renouvelant ses caresses. Le seul résultat obtenu fut une montée de température et un match nul.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner demain. Juste au cas où.» chuchota Julia.

« Sentito.» soupira le jeune homme.

* * *

Le lendemain, Julia se rendit au marché accompagné de son petit ami. Ce dernier la regarda perplexe acheter des œufs, de la farine, du sucre, du lait et des pommes. Prévoyait-elle de faire un gâteau ?

« _Si ça se trouve elle va l'empoisonner._» pensa Federico en portant le panier.

Julia et lui quittèrent l'endroit. La jeune femme ramena ses provisions au repaire d'Antonio, dans le coin cuisine. Elle posa un linge dessus en recommandant bien de ne pas y toucher. Ceci fait, la brunette alla voir où en était sa cible.

« Tu as pu savoir ce qu'elle prépare ?» questionna Rosa.

« Eh bien au vu des ingrédients achetés, je dirais qu'elle destine un gâteau à Grimaldi. Empoisonné certainement.» répondit Federico en croisant les bras.

Rosa haussa un sourcil. Elle pensa que la méthode habituelle était la plus efficace. Enfin. La journée passa. Julia confectionna effectivement un gâteau aux pommes dont le parfum envahit bientôt le repaire, ouvrant l'appétit des voleurs. Antonio vint aux nouvelles.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !» dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du gâteau.

« Peut-être mais n'y touche pas, sauf si tu veux mourir.» répondit Julia en approchant avec un couteau.

D'un geste expert, elle coupa plusieurs parts. La brune mit ensuite le gâteau dans un petit panier avec un ligne dessus. Revêtant ensuite sa fausse robe, elle quitta les lieux. Federico monta sur les toits. Il s'appliqua à suivre la jeune femme. Julia fit route vers le chemin emprunté par Carlo lorsqu'il quittait le palais ducal. La brune arriva en sens inverse, et ôta le linge de son panier, laissant l'odeur du gâteau se répandre dans la rue. Grimaldi apparut en face.

« Bonjour signors. Je viens d'ouvrir une pâtisserie non loin d'ici. Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de goûter à mes produits ?» demanda Julia.

Grimaldi baissa les yeux vers le panier qu'elle portait. Le fumet du dessert parvint jusqu'à lui.

« Ma foi pourquoi pas. Et si votre gâteau est bon soyez assurée que je viendrais dans votre boutique.» dit-il.

« Il y en a pour vos soldats aussi. Si vous permettez que j'élargisse ma clientèle.» reprit Julia.

Grimaldi prit une part, et Julia alla en donner à tout son escorte composée de quatre soldats. Ces derniers furent heureux de recevoir un petit extra.

« Délicieux.» commenta Grimaldi en se léchant les doigts.

« Grazie mille.»

Julia était déjà derrière lui, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Grimaldi se raidit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit cherchant l'air tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient. Un garde attrapa sa gorge. Des bruits d'agonie retentirent un instant, ainsi que des corps qui chutent. Julia observa le spectacle impassible. Lorsque tout le monde fut à terre, elle alla vérifier que Carlo était bien mort. La jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite. Elle jeta son gâteau dans un canal, défit sa robe puis monta retrouver Federico.

« Hmm, je ne sais pas si je vais oser goûter à ta cuisine désormais.» lança-t-il appuyé contre une cheminée.

« C'est toi qui vois !» répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« À quoi tu l'as empoisonné ?» questionna Federico en s'approchant d'elle.

« Cantarella.»

« Le poison qu'il destinait au doge ?»

Julia hocha la tête. Eh bien bravo pour l'ironie. En tout cas, elle les avait tous éliminé d'un coup, sans laisser de traces. Les Assassins revinrent au repaire. Le doge Mocenigo était hors de danger pour le moment. Mais la brunette doutait qu'ils en restent là.

« En tout cas je salue la ruse.» commenta Antonio avec un sourire.

« Grazie, mais je n'ai fais qu'exploiter une faiblesse de mon adversaire.» répondit Julia.

« Et c'est tout à fait ce qu'il faut faire.»

Le jour suivant marqua le retour d'Ezio. Il apprit qu'un Templier de plus était ad patres. En passant, les Templiers apprirent la mort de leur pièce maîtresse dans leur quête du pouvoir. Mais le second Auditore était d'accord avec sa consœur, le répit n'était que provisoire. En attendant, les frères se rendirent chez Leonardo afin de lui apporter une autre page de codex.

* * *

« Tiens ! Buon giorno tous les deux.» salua le peintre.

« Salute Leonardo. Une fois encore nous avons besoin de ta science.» lança Ezio.

Federico lui tendit le rouleau. Il s'agissait cette fois du plan d'un pistolet miniature à placer au poignet. L'inventeur se mit au travail, fabriquant l'arme en trois exemplaires. Federico et Ezio mirent leur pistolet en place. Leonardo les invita à faire un essai à l'arrière de son atelier.

« Whoâh. Imponente !» fit Ezio.

« Si, mais nous devrons être prudents en l'utilisant, cette arme n'est pas spécialement discrète.» dit Federico.

Il leva son bras, et visa. Une détonation retentit. Ezio acheva le dernier mannequin.

« Encore merci Leonardo. C'est extraordinaire.» lança Federico en rentrant.

« De rien. N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir.»

Ils quittèrent le peintre. Sur le chemin toutefois, une boutique attira l'attention de l'aîné Auditore.

« Oh attends.» dit-il.

Federico traversa la rue et s'arrêta devant une bijouterie. Il se pencha vers la vitrine. Ezio s'approcha.

« Regarde cette bague-là, avec la pierre bleue. Elle est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ?» dit Federico en pointant un écrin.

« Tu t'intéresses aux bagues ? Songerais-tu à te marier par hasard ?» interrogea Ezio.

« Eh bien … oui. J'y pense depuis quelques jours. Je crois sincèrement que Julia est celle qu'il me faut.» avoua Federico en se redressant.

« Ma foi, je la considère déjà comme une sœur et je ne dois pas être le seul.» fit Ezio en croisant les bras.

« Bon alors attends-moi.»

Federico s'engouffra dans la boutique, après avoir rabattu sa capuche. Il demanda la bague dans la vitrine. Le marchand lui posa une question qu'il n'avait pas prévue : la taille du doigt de la jeune femme.

« Euh … aucune idée. Comment puis-je le savoir sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ?» répondit-il en levant les mains.

« Je peux vous prêter un baguier. À vous de voir comment vous y prendre.»

« Va bene.»

Federico prit un rectangle de bois parsemé de trous de différentes tailles. Ezio lui lança un regard perdu en le voyant ressortir avec.

« Il me faut sa taille de doigt, sinon la bague risque de ne pas lui aller.» expliqua Federico.

« Aaah d'accord. Un instant j'ai cru que ce bois allait faire office de bague. Mais tu connais Julia, elle est assez perspicace. Comment vas-tu prendre sa mesure sans qu'elle le sache ?» souleva Ezio.

« Dans son sommeil, je ne vois que ça. Elle aurait eu d'autres bagues, j'en aurais pris une mais bon.»

Ezio lui souhaita bonne chance. Federico cacha le baguier dans sa chemise. Une fois à l'auberge il le dissimula sous son oreiller. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moment propice. Le jeune homme passa toute sa soirée avec sa petite amie. Histoire ne de pas rompre ces moments de tendresse, il lui demanda un peu timidement de venir dormir avec lui. Julia accepta sans hésiter. Federico la serra tout contre lui.

« Tu sais que ça m'a manqué de ne plus dormir avec toi à Monteriggioni ?» avoua-t-il à voix basse.

« Ah bon ? Mais tu avais Hermès, tu n'avais donc plus besoin de moi.» répondit Julia.

« Que tu crois. Je me réveillais toujours le premier et je te serrais contre moi un moment. Ta présence, ta douce chaleur voilà ce qui me réconfortais le plus.»

« Ben mince, si j'avais su.»

« Alors dans ce cas, j'aimerais qu'on dorme le plus souvent possible ensemble.»

« Avec grand plaisir.»

Federico sourit. Il attendit un moment que la jeune femme s'endorme. Tout doucement, il se dégagea ensuite et attrapa le baguier sous sa tête. Auditore patienta encore un moment, puis prit sa main. Il jaugea la taille de son annulaire, et le passa à un premier trou. Non, trop grand. Le suivant, trop petit. D'ailleurs, il crut bien que Julia allait se réveiller. Le troisième essai fut le bon. Federico retint le numéro, puis souffla les bougies.

* * *

Il revint dès la première heure à la bijouterie pour faire l'acquisition de sa bague. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'occasion de la lui offrir. Il la cacha dans sa chambre.

« Les Templiers ont rappelé l'Espagnol. Ils vont probablement l'informer de leur échec avec le doge.» informa Antonio à son arrivée.

« Et déterminer un autre plan. Sais-tu où ils doivent le rencontrer ?» questionna Ezio.

« Pas encore.»

Mais les voleurs étaient à pied d'œuvre. Trois jours plus tard, Rosa annonça que leurs cibles se trouveraient au carnaval. Federico tilta : une fête … certainement l'occasion qu'il attendait. Ezio annonça que le trio s'y rendrait. Restait à trouver des déguisements, ou à tout le moins un masque. Antonio annonça se charger d'en dénicher trois.

« Bene, quoi que je fais confiance à Julia pour savoir se fondre dans la masse.» lança Federico.

La jeune femme fit son entrée en cet instant. Federico donna un coup de coude à son petit frère, annonçant qu'il devait lui parler. Cependant, Ezio se doutait de ce qu'il voulait lui confier. Il hocha néanmoins la tête, lui assurant qu'il comprenait. Rosa termina d'expliquer sa nouvelle tâche à la brunette. Puis le jour J, les Assassins se rendirent à l'endroit où se tenait le carnaval. Julia avait annoncé qu'elle les y rejoindrait. Autant éviter d'attirer l'attention. Les hommes vinrent également chacun de leur côté. Conformément aux conseils de Julia, ils avaient veillés à ne rien laisser paraître concernant leur ordre. Cela incluait le symbole à la ceinture et sur les étuis aux poignets. Les lames et pistolets furent camouflés sous d'amples manches.

Tout deux arborèrent un masque en porcelaine blanche. Ezio hocha la tête lorsqu'il aperçut son grand-frère, qui lui rendit. Ne restait qu'à trouver Julia. Federico observa chaque Vénitien. Certains dansaient, d'autres jonglaient ou crachaient du feu, certaines dames bavardaient ensemble …

« M'accorderiez-vous une danse bel étranger ?» entendit-il soudain.

Federico se retourna pour découvrir une élégante demoiselle, dont un éventail noir bordé de dentelle cachait la moitié du visage, l'autre étant dissimulée sous un loup ébène révélant deux yeux saphirs.

« Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?» reprit la brunette.

« Julia. Je crois en effet avoir perdu ma langue, mais fort heureusement je sais où.» répondit Federico.

Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

« Tu portes vraiment bien ton surnom. Mais où as-tu trouvé cette robe ? Elle est un peu trop bien finie pour n'être qu'un simple morceau de tissu.» reprit Federico.

Julia l'entraîna avec lui dans une danse.

« Je l'ai chipée. Il m'a fallu en priver quelqu'un d'autre, mais peu importe.»

Federico roula des yeux. Elle ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il virevolta un moment avec la jeune femme, tout en jetant de temps à autre un œil aux gens présents afin de repérer les Templiers. Il avisa bientôt la silhouette encapuchonnée de violet de Silvio Barbarigo. Il était accompagné de Dante Moro.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais leur donner des leçons de camouflage.» lança Federico.

Ezio les avait repéré à son tour, et commença à s'approcher en passant d'un groupe à l'autre. Federico et Julia firent de même, en suivant les circonvolutions de danseurs. Marco Babarigo fit son entrée à son tour, précédant de peu Rodrigo Borgia. Le couple d'Assassins s'arrêta non loin d'eux, feignant de regarder la mer.

« Maestro. Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir réclamé à Venise, mais la situation est grave.» fit Marco.

« Je sais. Ces maudits Assassini nous ont coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Mais rien n'est perdu. Il nous faut simplement une autre stratégie.» répondit Rodrigo.

« En avez-vous une maestro ?» questionna Silvio.

« Bien évidemment. Il nous faut frapper à la fin du carnaval. Ce sera la seule occasion où le doge daignera quitter son palais. Mais soyez discrets. Une fois Mocenigo éliminé, nous le remplacerons par Marco comme convenu.» exposa Rodrigo.

La réunion se termina. Julia voulut rejoindre Ezio, mais Federico la retint.

« Attends ! Je … je voulais te demander une chose.»

« Quoi donc ?»

Federico sortit son écrin pour l'ouvrir face à elle.

« Julia Mezzini, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?»

La concernée plaqua une main sur sa bouche, stupéfaite. Quelques secondes après elle se jetait au cou de Federico en répondant par l'affirmative. Federico faillit en lâcher sa bague. Il la sortit de son écrin pour la passer au doigt de sa fiancée.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique. Merci beaucoup amore mio.»

« C'est moi qui te remercie encore une fois, d'éclairer ma vie.» répondit Federico en l'enlaçant.


	14. Le couvent et l'arsenal

**Deux cibles en moins ... nos Assassins continuent leur œuvre. Et se découvrent un nouvel allié.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Vint le dernier jour du carnaval, qui se clôturerait par un grand feu d'artifice. Et espérons-le, par une victoire pour les Assassins. Federico donna à Julia le pistolet confectionné par Leonardo.

« D'après ce qu'on sait, le doge sera présent à une fête privée.» fit Julia en attachant sa nouvelle arme.

« Et de quelle manière va-t-on pouvoir s'y introduire ?» ajouta Ezio.

« Vous devriez vous rendre chez sœur Teodora. Antonio y sera sûrement, vous y trouverez de l'aide.» conseilla Leonardo.

« Une sœur ? Antonio rends visite à une sœur ?» s'étonna Julia.

« Si … d'une certaine manière.» répondit Léonardo.

Julia le fixa un instant. Le peintre avait l'air un brin embarrassé.

« Je pressens que ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit. Bref, où se trouve son couvent ?» reprit la brunette.

« Dans le Dorsoduro. Au sud.»

Julia afficha un sourire sarcastique face à l'expression confuse du peintre. Leo dansait d'un pied sur l'autre face à ce regard inquisiteur.

« Tu y es allé pas vrai ?» lança-t-elle.

Leonardo rougit. Federico et son frère observèrent la scène, perplexes. Julia eut un petit rire, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Les garçons la rattrapèrent.

« Amore, tu peux me dire ce que tu as cru comprendre ?» questionna Federico.

« Pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais bien ce que j'ai deviné. M'étonnerais beaucoup que ce soit un véritable couvent. Car les visites y sont rares, voire inexistantes dans ces lieux. Et puis, vous voyez vraiment Antonio et Leonardo aller dans un couvent ? Non, c'est complètement différent même si je ne sais pas quoi exactement.»

Le trio se rendit dans le quartier indiqué. Ils demandèrent leur chemin, puis arrivèrent devant une maison décorée de rubans et de branchages. Julia éclata de rire. Ezio arrondit les yeux : il avait déjà vu ce genre de décoration en allant chercher sa mère et sa sœur le jour où son père et ses frères avaient failli mourir.

« Un couvent ! Elle est excellente celle-là !» s'esclaffa Julia.

« J'avoue …» lança Ezio.

« Vous m'expliquez tous les deux ?» demanda Federico.

« C'est une maison close.» répondit Ezio.

« Oh !»

Julia y entra la première. Antonio se trouvait là, debout près d'une fenêtre. Il parut surprit de voir arriver la jeune femme dans un tel lieu. Elle était néanmoins suivi par les garçons.

« La messe est-elle déjà dite Antonio ?» lança Julia.

« Les offices sont privés ici.» rétorqua le moustachu.

« Et voici la sœur Teodora, je suppose.» lança Ezio.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe de bonne sœur, si ce n'est le décolleté plongeant s'avança vers eux et les salua d'un signe de tête. Federico exprima sa surprise de voir une nonne dans un endroit pareil. Ce à quoi Teodora répondit que la religion pouvait prendre diverses formes, et que la rédemption était aussi valable pour les femmes. De plus, pour que l'amour touche les âmes des hommes il fallait d'abord qu'il touche leur cœur.

« En tout cas j'adore et j'adhère au concept. Vous faites la même chose pour les femmes ? Je veux dire dans l'autre sens ?» lança Julia.

« QUOI ?» s'exclama Federico.

« Wahahaha !» lança Ezio.

« Ben oui mon chéri, la rédemption c'est pour tout le monde non ? D'ailleurs, tu ferais sûrement un bon prêtre.» taquina Julia.

« Eh ben ! Tu déteins sacrément sur elle Rico.» sourit Ezio.

« Je vois ça en effet.» remarqua le brun.

Teodora demanda ensuite ce qui amenait les Assassins en son couvent. L'aîné Auditore exposa alors ce qu'ils avaient surpris quelques jours plus tôt. La tenancière de la maison close confirma que le doge serait présent, pour une fête privée. Le seul moyen d'y accéder serait en remportant un masque d'or, récompense de quatre épreuves.

« Mmmh … un peu hasardeux selon moi. De plus, vu qu'il s'agit du doge je doute qu'ils laissent n'importe qui obtenir ce masque. Surtout quand on sait que des Assassins rôdent dans la cité.» objecta Julia.

« Julia a raison : une tricherie est probable. Je suppose que l'endroit sera blindé de gardes. Peut-être pouvons-nous faire comme pour le palais de la soie : prendre la place de soldats.» suggéra Federico.

« Éventuellement. Nous pourrions ensuite nous mêler à la foule et éliminer nos cibles en toute discrétion.» approuva Ezio.

« Mes filles peuvent attirer des gardes et vous pourrez ainsi prendre leur place.» ajouta Teodora.

« Perfecto. L'endroit où se déroulera cette fête est déjà surveillé, je me trompe ?» demanda Julia.

« Non en effet.» répondit Antonio.

« Ne perdons pas davantage de temps, allons-y !» conclut Federico.

Teodora fit signe à quelques courtisanes qui emboîtèrent le pas aux Assassins.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient en vue du quai où se déroulerait la clôture du carnaval. Julia leva la tête, découvrant quatre archers. Plus loin, une rangée de gardes devant l'entrée principale. Le doge n'était pas encore présent.

« Voilà une patrouille. Allez-y les filles.» lança Ezio.

Les courtisanes s'approchèrent, entourant les soldats. Elles les attirèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Les Assassins sortirent du recoin où ils se tenaient, puis éliminèrent tous les gardes. Chacun revêtit ensuite une armure et ramassa les armes. S'efforçant ensuite d'imiter le pas martial des soldats,ils approchèrent du cordon de sécurité.

« Nous sommes envoyés pour assurer la sécurité du doge. Nous patrouillerons à l'intérieur.» annonça Federico avec un salut.

Les deux soldats devant lui acquiescèrent puis se décalèrent pour les laisser passer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à arpenter la place. Quelques invités privilégiés virevoltaient déjà.

« Nos cibles ne sont pas encore là.» annonça Ezio.

« La nuit tombe, le doge ne devrait plus tarder.» dit Federico.

Tous trois continuèrent leur marche. Le soleil se coucha. Une autre patrouille se joignit à eux, opérant de la même manière. Des courtisanes avaient également réussi à s'inviter à la fête. Finalement, on signala l'arrivée du chef de la cité Vénitienne. Un bateau accosta au quai. Le doge s'avança, dans sa tenue d'apparat. Quelques fusées explosèrent dans le ciel comme pour saluer son arrivée.

« Voilà qui nous arrange : le feu d'artifice peut couvrir notre manœuvre.» lança discrètement Julia.

« Par contre, il nous faut aussi quitter les lieux en tout discrétion.» souligna Ezio.

« Les courtisanes. Elles peuvent nous couvrir.» répondit Federico.

Le jeune homme aperçut Teodora un peu plus loin. Il indiqua à ses camarades de bifurquer vers elle. Une fois près d'elle, les soldats affectèrent d'observer attentivement les alentours. Federico se fit reconnaître de leur alliée, et sollicita son aide pour leur retraite.

« Très bien, je vais placer un groupe de mes filles à côté de vous, faites-moi seulement signe.» répondit-elle.

« Voilà nos cibles qui arrivent.» signala Ezio.

Silvio et Dante traversèrent l'endroit et se placèrent dans un coin. Les trois soldats reprirent leur patrouille. Le doge débuta son discours. Les Assassins de leur côté, décidèrent de s'arrêter chacun dans un angle, les yeux rivés sur les Templiers. Mocenigo leva les bras, et un le feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel. Ezio vit Silvio sortir un couteau de lancer. Federico fit signe à Teodora ainsi qu'à Julia. Cette dernière marcha en même temps que le groupe de courtisanes. Les garçons tendirent ensuite le bras contenant leur arme à feu. Un sifflement indiqua que plusieurs fusées venaient d'être lancées. Le coup de feu partit exactement au moment de leur explosion. Silvio et Dante arrondirent les yeux.

La seconde d'après ils basculèrent en arrière, chutant dans le canal. Tous les invités avaient la tête en l'air, occupés à admirer le feu d'artifice. Les Assassins ôtèrent leur armure, camouflés par les courtisanes, la laissant tomber dans l'eau. Avançant ensuite au milieu d'elles, ils approchèrent de la sortie. Elles se chargèrent de distraire les gardes. Ces derniers les repoussèrent, un peu trop tard pour remarquer les trois invités qui venaient de quitter la scène. Trois filles vinrent apporter leur tenue à nos héros, qui remirent le manteau d'Assassins. Le trio regagna le domaine de Teodora.

« Bien joué, le doge est toujours en vie.» dit-elle.

« Vous ne cessez de m'impressionner vous trois.» ajouta Antonio.

« Merci, il nous reste encore Marco et Rodrigo. M'est avis qu'ils ne vont pas se montrer avant un moment.» répondit Julia.

« Si. Vous devez être fatigués, si vous avez besoin ma maison est la vôtre.» proposa Teodora.

« Ma foi je ne suis pas contre un peu de chaleur humaine.» lança Ezio.

« Navré mais sans façon. Je n'accepte plus que les caresses de ma fiancée.» répondit Federico en posant une main sur la tête de Julia.

« T'as plutôt intérêt oui.» répondit celle-ci.

« Hé ho hé ho ! Rappelle-moi qui a lancé l'idée d'une maison comme celle-ci version homme ?» répliqua Federico.

Les courtisanes entouraient déjà Ezio. Julia et Federico saluèrent leurs alliés, puis sortirent. Ils décidèrent de profiter un peu de la fête, personne n'ayant remarqué leur présence. Tous deux se défirent de leur tenue d'Assassins, puis allèrent flâner un peu un masque sur le visage. Federico offrit une danse à sa fiancée, qui lui retourna la faveur par un sachet de friandises. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils admirèrent le feu d'artifice depuis un toit, après l'avoir débarrassé de son patrouilleur. Julia se cala contre Federico, lui-même adossé à une cheminée.

« Tu sais depuis que tu as répondu à mes sentiments, je me croirais revenu au temps de mon insouciance.» lui glissa-t-il, assorti d'un baiser dans le cou.

« Tant mieux, cela signifie que tu es heureux, c'est le plus important.» répondit la jeune femme.

« Grâce à toi. Notre traque avance bien, nous n'avons plus que deux cibles à abattre.»

« Par contre, nous sommes encore bien loin d'avoir réuni toutes les pages du codex.» rappela Julia.

« Bof, c'est pas grave.» reprit Federico, en renouvelant sa caresse.

« Au contraire, selon ton père et ton oncle c'est très important pour notre ordre. Je suggère donc de nous concentrer là-dessus les jours qui viennent. Tout en gardant un œil sur Marco Barbarigo.»

« Se si desidera. Mais pour la soirée, je ne veux plus qu'on parle de tout ça, d'accord ?» répondit son fiancé.

« Bene.»

Le bouquet final explosa au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

Comme convenu, le trio s'attaqua au codex. Chacun ramena au moins trois pages à Leonardo, puis les rapportèrent à Monteriggioni. Le mur avait à présent deux lignes complètes de pages. Elles racontaient bien l'histoire d'Altaïr. Ses interrogations, ses doutes face à son ordre. Des croquis aussi, notamment ceux pour la lame secrète. Mais il en restait encore d'autres, dispersées un peu partout. Et cela devenait difficile à trouver. En revanche, ils apprirent que Marco Barbarigo s'était retranché dans l'arsenal. La mort des deux autres Templiers avait dû être catastrophique pour Borgia. Il n'avait pas réussi à remplacer le doge Mocenigo par un des siens, et ses plus proches collaborateurs tombaient comme des mouches.

Afin d'aider les Assassins à éliminer Barbarigo, Antonio leur présenta un autre membre de cette famille, un certain Agnostino.

« Si vous voulez mettre la main sur mon crétin de frère, vous devrez libérer l'arsenal.» dit-il.

« Et le doge ? Que pense-t-il de tout cela ?» demanda Ezio.

« Pfah ! Ils ont réussi à le convaincre que c'était une simple revue des troupes. Mais je ne suis pas dupe : après tout il a remplacé tous les hommes présents par les siens, assez discrètement.» répondit Agnostino.

« Et vous voulez qu'on lutte contre toute une armée ? Nous sommes doués mais pas à ce point.» répliqua Julia.

« J'y ai pensé. Allez voir Bartolomeo d'Alviano, dans le coin sud de l'arsenal. Il vous fournira la main-d'œuvre nécessaire.» intervint Antonio.

Les trois Assassins prirent congé. Chemin faisant, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

« Vous croyez que l'on peut faire confiance à cet Agnostino ? Il est de la famille de nos cibles après tout.» dit Julia.

« Si Antonio lui fait confiance alors nous pouvons raisonnablement faire de même. En tout cas pour retrouver ce Bartolomeo.» répondit Federico.

Lorsque le trio arriva dans l'arsenal, ce fut pour remarquer que leur allié … se trouvait en cage. Et qu'il insultait copieusement ses geôliers.

« Allons bon.» commenta Ezio.

« Forcément. Va falloir qu'on le sorte de là.» ajouta Federico.

« D'accord.» répondit Julia.

La jeune femme tomba de son toit droit sur deux gardes. Federico se frappa le front, pendant qu'Ezio émit un petit sifflement entre ses dents. Naturellement, ils rejoignirent rapidement la demoiselle pour l'aider dans sa tâche ménagère. Julia récupéra la clé puis alla ouvrir à Bartolomeo.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Dire que je me fais libérer par une simple femme, c'est pas bon pour ma réputation ça.» lança d'Alviano en approchant.

CLANG !

« AOW !»

« Vous disiez ?» répondit Julia.

La brunette venait de claquer brutalement la porte au nez de Bartolomeo, qui se tint à la fois le front et le nez.

« Ah, excusez ma fiancée, elle est un brin impulsive.» lança Federico en retenant la jeune femme par les épaules.

« Je vois ça.» répondit Bartolomeo en sortant.

Federico souffla à l'oreille de Julia de tempérer ses ardeurs, autrement le chevalier pourrait bien leur refuser son aide. Ezio parla de leur requête pour distraire leur nouvel allié. Ce dernier accepta à la condition que les Assassins l'aident à délivrer ses hommes. Ezio s'empressa d'accepter. Juste quand une patrouille de soldats apparut. Tout le monde se jeta dans la bataille. Ce petit intermède passé, les Assassins raccompagnèrent Bartolomeo à son Q.G.

« Bianca ! Il faut que je la retrouve !» s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant.

« Ah parce qu'il a une compagne ? Ben la pauvre elle doit pas rigoler tous les jours avec ce numéro.» commenta Julia.

Ils rejoignirent Bartolomeo qui s'affolait dans son bureau. Il finit par retrouver la fameuse Bianca, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une épée. Bartolomeo fit les présentations en plaçant l'épée sous le menton de chacun des Assassins.

« Enchantée !» répondit Julia en dégainant la sienne.

Sa lame heurta violemment celle de l'épée du chevalier. Federico se plaça aussitôt devant sa fiancée.

« Pardonnez-la ! Encore.» dit-il.

« Ah c'est rien ! J'aime les femmes qui ont du courage.» répondit Bartolomeo en rengainant.

Julia fit de même, au grand soulagement de Federico. Ezio suggéra avec bon sens de partir accomplir la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Les Assassins se dispatchèrent dans le quartier, tuant chaque garde devant les prisons refermant les hommes d'Alviano. Aidé ensuite par les mercenaires libérés ils réunirent tout le monde dont ils avaient besoin. Bartolomeo confia ensuite une fusée à Ezio. Ce serait le signal de la bataille. Ezio se rendit tout en haut d'un clocher, et alluma la mèche de sa fusée. Quelques instants plus tard, une grande rixe éclata dans les rues. Les Assassins se faufilèrent pour atteindre Marco.

« Vite maître ! Ou le bateau pour Chypre partira sans nous !» lança un domestique.

Federico grimpa sur le toit. Il courut à l'autre bout, puis entra en passant par une fenêtre. Il s'élança ensuite en direction de Barbarigo. Prenant appui à un encadrement de porte, le jeune homme lui envoya ses deux pieds dans le torse.

« Ouch !»

Marco frémit en reconnaissant l'Assassin.

Il voulut se tourner pour se relever et fuir, mais Julia l'attendait derrière.

« Un bateau pour Chypre ? Qu'allez-vous donc y faire ?» demanda Federico en avançant.

« Je … je ne parlerais pas !» fit Marco en se traînant par terre.

« Tu es sûr ? Il vaudrait mieux pourtant ça t'éviterait une séance de torture.» lança Julia en l'empoignant par les cheveux tout en sortant une lame secrète.

« Mais vous allez me tuer de toute manière !» argua le Templier.

« Si. À vous de décider si vous préférez que cela soit rapide ou atrocement douloureux.» reprit Federico en s'accroupissant.

Marco hésita. Julia rapprocha sa lame et déchira la manche de son prisonnier. Qui lui retourna un regard terrorisé.

« Va bene. Je dois me rendre à Chypre afin de rapporter un trésor à notre maître.» avoua le Templier.

« Qui est ?» demanda Julia.

« Un … fragment d'Eden, une pomme.»

« Et c'est tout ?» reprit Federico.

« Oui ! Oui c'est tout par pitié, ne me tuez pas.» implora Marco.

« Parce que vous préférez affronter le courroux de votre maître à la place ?» lança judicieusement Julia.

Marco ne répondit rien. Cependant il savait que Rodrigo le punirait de son échec. Il baissa les yeux. Julia en profita pour planter sa lame dans son cou. Ceci fait, elle et Federico allèrent rejoindre Ezio qui prêtait main-forte à Bartolomeo. La bataille se termina juste quand le couple arriva. Federico informa du succès de la mission. Les mercenaires débarrassèrent les rues des cadavres de soldats. Le trio salua le chevalier avant de s'en retourner. Chemin faisant, Federico raconta à son petit-frère ce que Marco avait révélé.

« Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Julia avait découvert des notes portant sur deux fragments. Le bateau va ramener la pomme, mais où se trouve l'autre ?» questionna Ezio.

« Sans parler de cette histoire de prophète. Il faudrait voir à le trouver avant les Templiers.» ajouta Julia.

« Le codex nous en apprendra certainement davantage. Il faut continuer à chercher ses pages.» dit Federico.

« Tu as raison. De toute manière nous devrons attendre que le bateau rentre pour récupérer la pomme. Autant mettre cette attente à profit.» reprit Ezio.

* * *

Nos Assassins commencèrent par fouiller la ville de Venise de fonds en comble. Ils dénichèrent effectivement plusieurs pages qu'ils firent déchiffrer par Leonardo. De retour dans leur villa en Toscane, ils les épinglèrent pendant que Julia détaillait leur activité.

« Mais dis donc renardeau, tu as une bien jolie bague.» nota Giovanni.

« Si. Et devine quoi c'est une bague de fiançailles.» répondit la brunette.

« Oh ça y est ? Félicitations !» s'exclama Maria Auditore.

Elle enlaça la jeune femme. La matriarche étreignit ensuite son fils aîné puis le félicita. Le couple reçut aussi des félicitations de la part de Mario et Giovanni. La nouvelle fut ensuite annoncée à Claudia et Petruccio.

« Yaho !» s'exclama le jeune en levant les bras.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Julia.» sourit Claudia.

« Merci à tous les deux. Je vous promets d'en prendre soin et de surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise.» lança Julia en passant un bras autour de la taille de Federico.

« Cosa ?»

« Hahaha ! T'as raison, surveille-le de près !» rit Petruccio.

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.» ajouta Claudia.

« Eh ben vive la famille.» lança Federico.

Les Auditore prirent ensuite un peu de repos avant le dîner. Federico offrit à son frère et sa sœur des souvenirs de Venise. Julia l'entraîna ensuite à part.

« Qu'y-a-t-il amore mio ?» demanda Federico en remarquant son expression un peu gênée.

« Eh bien … maintenant qu'on est fiancés il faudrait … que tu rencontre mes parents. Pour ma mère ça devrait aller, c'est plutôt mon père qui m'inquiète.» dit Julia en entortillant une mèche de cheveux.

Ah oui. Le père. Ceux-là avec leur fille, c'était toujours quelque chose. Federico se sentit soudain anxieux. Il avait complètement occulté ce détail, pourtant pas des moindres. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il était contre cette union ? Après tout ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas, pourquoi confierait-il sa fille à un parfait inconnu ?

« Et euh, pour quand as-tu prévu cette rencontre ?» questionna Federico.

« Il va arriver demain je crois. Je lui avais dis que je fréquentais quelqu'un. Donc ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça.»

Enfin, l'espérait-elle. Julia regarda son fiancé, qui présentement n'était guère rassuré non plus.


	15. Rencontre

**Rencontre avec le paternel pas franchement amical. Pourvu que Federico s'en sorte indemne.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Petruccio descendit lire un peu dehors, par cette belle matinée. Arrivant près de son coin habituel, un petit banc en pierre sur un carré de pelouse, il remarqua soudain un couple. Elle était blonde et svelte, l'air bienveillant et souriante, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Lui, était un grand brun avec un air froid. La dame remarqua soudain le jeune Auditore. Lâchant le bras de son compagnon, elle vint à lui.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Chiara Mezzini, la mère de Julia. Nous sommes attendus dans cette villa. » dit-elle.

« Aaah si, je vais chercher mon père. Je suis Petruccio Auditore da Firenze, enchanté madonna.» répondit le jeune homme.

Chiara lui sourit, puis Petruccio se sauva. Il courut vers le bureau de son père.

« Papa ! Les parents de Julia sont là ils attendent dehors !» lança-t-il.

« Très bien j'arrive. Merci mon fils.» répondit Giovanni.

Petruccio fonça ensuite au salon avertir le reste de la famille. Federico déglutit. Giovanni sortit accueillir les visiteurs en compagnie de son frère et de Maria.

« Chiara, Erico, comment allez-vous ?» demanda le patriarche.

« Bonjour Giovanni. Cela faisait longtemps.» répondit Erico avec un sourire.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.» ajouta Maria.

Les adultes se donnèrent l'accolade. Tout en bavardant, Giovanni conduisit les visiteurs au salon. Les enfants Auditore et Julia se levèrent quand ils entrèrent. Maria présenta les invités, puis ses enfants, du plus proche au plus éloigné. Lorsque vint le tour de Federico qui fut présenté comme le fiancé, ce dernier écopa d'un regard perçant de la part du père de Julia.

« _Oh miseria mais il fout la trouille !_» pensa Federico.

Ezio pensa exactement la même chose. Chez Erico il était évident que l'on avait affaire à un Assassin même sans la tenue. En tout cas, ils comprenaient d'où Julia tenait son regard.

« Ravie de vous connaître jeune homme !» lança gaiement Chiara.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. La blonde flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari qui ne cessait de fixer l'aîné Auditore, comme s'il se demandait par quel bout l'entailler.

« Moui pareil.» grommela-t-il.

« Bene ! Que diriez-vous d'un petit thé ?» proposa Maria.

« Avec grand plaisir !» sourit Chiara.

Tout le monde se rassit. Julia alla saluer ses parents, puis revint sur le divan où elle prit naturellement place entre son fiancé et Ezio. Mario fit signe à son frère qui se pencha vers lui.

« Tu devrais peut-être garder ton fils sous clé. Erico paraît à deux doigts de le mordre.» chuchota-t-il.

« Federico sait se défendre, et il ferait mieux de s'imposer face à son futur beau-père. Cela dit, je n'attendais pas autre chose de la part d'Erico. Si tu te souviens bien, il était constamment sur mon dos quand j'ai commencé à former sa fille.» rappela Giovanni, blasé.

Mario acquiesça. Il plaignait son neveu en même temps. Enfin, avec l'aide de Chiara et Julia le père devrait arriver à entendre raison, de gré ou de force. Chiara demanda à sa fille de quelle manière elle avait rencontré son fiancé, pendant qu'on servait le thé.

« Lors d'une partie de balançoire mémorable.»

Regard un peu intrigué des parents.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Mon père, mon petit frère Petruccio et moi-même avons été victime d'un complot et on allait nous pendre pour ça. Julia a tranché nos cordes puis nous nous sommes réfugiés ici tous ensemble. Et elle m'a aidé à me reconstruire également, en prenant soin de moi.» raconta Federico.

Il posa la main sur celle de sa fiancée.

« Voyez-vous ça.» lança Erico entre ses dents.

« Que c'est mignon ! Je reconnais bien là notre fille, n'est-ce pas chéri ?» répondit Chiara en assenant un coup de cuillère à café sur la main de son époux.

« Ouch ! Si si, très mignon.»

Giovanni pouffa doucement de rire. Il souhaita mentalement courage à son fils.

« Et si j'en crois ma fille cela fait un an environ que vous vous fréquentez ?» reprit Chiara en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« En tant que couple oui. Sinon, je les connais depuis ce fameux jour. J'ai participé à leur formation d'Assassin.» répondit Julia.

« Aaah oui ! Ma foi c'est une durée plus que raisonnable.»

Erico émit une espèce de grognement qui lui valut un nouveau coup de cuillère. Federico pour sa part, se demandait bien comment se faire accepter. Chiara paraissait plus encline que son mari à consentir au mariage de sa fille. Un bon point, cependant le jeune homme ne voulait aucun obstacle à son union avec Julia. Il tenait bien trop à elle.

* * *

Après le thé, Giovanni et sa femme firent visiter la villa aux parents de Julia. La jeune femme de son côté retrouva Federico.

« Comment te sens-tu ?» s'enquit-elle.

« Inquiet. Pour être franc je crains que ton père ne s'oppose à notre mariage.» avoua Federico.

« Oh ne t'en fais pour lui. Ma mère a l'air de t'apprécier, ce qui nous garantit un soutien de sa part. Et tu sais, cela ne tient pas à toi spécifiquement : il aurait réagi pareil avec n'importe quel homme, même un prince.» informa Julia.

Federico eut un petit sourire. Peut-être qu'avec le temps … justement allons voir comment Chiara s'y prenait-elle pour convaincre son époux. Le couple s'était isolé dans la chambre qui leur avait été prêtée.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois grognon comme ça ? Tu devrais être heureux pour ta fille.» commença la blonde.

« Elle est un peu jeune pour être fiancée je trouve. Puis je ne sais rien de ce garçon.» argua Erico.

Chiara le fixa.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Giovanni nous a souvent parlé de ses fils. Et tu ne croyais tout de même pas que notre fille allait rester une enfant toute sa vie ? Elle n'est pas ta propriété tu sais. Maintenant qu'elle est adulte elle a le droit de faire ses choix. À toi de les accepter.» assena-t-elle.

« Justement chérie ! Sa réputation n'était pas des meilleures à ce garçon !» rappela Erico.

« Et la tienne ? Tu crois qu'elle était meilleure ?» riposta Chiara.

Erico ne trouva rien à répondre. Touché. Chiara ajouta que selon Giovanni son fils avait bien changé et s'était assagi. De plus, c'était un des leurs en tant qu'Assassin, le fils de leurs amis par-dessus le marché. Que voulait-il de plus ?

« Grumph.»

Ben on n'est pas rendus. Chiara soupira. Il allait certainement falloir que leur fille mette les points sur les i. De quelle manière en revanche … le couple retrouva la famille Auditore au dîner. Erico et son futur gendre eurent l'immense bonheur, la joie intense, l'agréable surprise d'être mis face à face.

Erico lança immédiatement l'attaque œil revolver. Ce n'est pas très efficace. Federico répondit avec l'attaque visuelle azykesstatoa. L'ennemi paraît ébranlé. Il riposte avec regard brûlant. Federico se sentit frissonner. L'arrivée des plats apporta un petit intermède. Le duel reprit aussitôt après. Mais Auditore préféra détourner légèrement la tête dans un geste dédaigneux.

Il était peut-être son futur beau-père, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser aplatir comme un paillasson. Federico était prêt à l'affronter pour gagner Julia, tant pis si Erico était un Assassin confirmé. Pourvu tout de même qu'il n'en arrive pas là. Après tout la demoiselle risquait de ne pas apprécier. Le dîner se poursuivit, assaisonné d'intimidations de la part des deux hommes. Après le repas, Julia décida d'aller parler un peu à son père.

« Bonsoir papa. Alors, dites-moi donc ce que vous pensez de mon choix en matière d'époux.» lança-t-elle.

Chiara leva doucement les yeux de son livre. Le match était lancé.

« Tu aurais tout de même pu éviter un coureur de jupons, ma fille.» lança Erico.

« Il n'en est plus un.» répliqua Julia.

« Tu en es sûre ?»

« Vu que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, oui.» lança Julia.

« Mais pas tout ton temps. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il ne va pas fricoter pendant que tu n'es pas là ?» reprit Erico.

« C'est drôle, je me suis posé exactement la même question de mon temps.» lança innocemment Chiara.

« Oh ? Et comment avez-vous fait ?» lança Julia avec un sourire.

« De la même manière que toi ma fille, il a bien fallu lui faire confiance. Mais cela est surtout venu de son entourage, qui s'est étonné de le voir plus calme. Plus mature. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour me prouver sa sincérité.» raconta Chiara.

Erico parut embarrassé, pendant que sa fille lui adressait un regard signifiant « tu vois». Son père croisa les bras avec une moue.

« Donne-lui une chance mon chéri, tout comme on t'en as donné une.» reprit Chiara en tournant une page.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Ezio retrouva son grand-frère accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse les yeux perdus dans la voûte céleste.

« Tutto bene frangin ?» questionna-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me demande comment me faire accepter de mon beau-père. Selon Julia il aurait réagi de cette manière, peu importe le parti qu'on lui aurait présenté.» raconta Federico.

« Ah donc ça ne vient pas de toi, mais plutôt de ce que tu es.» sourit Ezio.

« Comment ça ?» fit Federico en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es celui qui va lui voler sa petite fille.»

« Oh. Pourtant quand Claudia s'est fiancée notre père n'a pas réagi comme ça.»

« Tu plaisantes ? Je l'ai jamais vu avoir l'air aussi pompeux et peu amical.» rappela Ezio avec les mimiques de circonstances.

« Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis on se demandait même ce qui lui prenait. C'était donc ça. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à laisser le temps faire son œuvre.» reprit Federico en s'appuyant sur une main.

« Tout à fait.»

* * *

Sauf qu'entre Erico et Giovanni il y avait un monde, ainsi que n'allait pas tarder à le constater Federico. Lorsque le jeune homme alla se promener seul au village, Erico le suivit depuis les toits.

« _C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression qu'on observe._» pensa Federico.

Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne semblant le fixer. Il leva la tête, personne. Federico haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Erico passa sur un autre toit. L'aîné Auditore fit gentiment les courses dont on l'avait chargé, sans prêter attention à la gent féminine environnante. Il rentra aussitôt sa tâche terminée. Julia sortit un rien après pour se jeter dans ses bras. Federico la gratifia d'un baiser, son père réprima un grognement qui aurait pu trahir sa présence puis les regarda s'éloigner main dans la main. Il tourna les talons pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son épouse.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques, amore mio ?» demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Eh … je me promène.»

« Tiens donc. Et tu te promènes souvent sur les toits dis-moi ?»

« Que … mais comment tu le sais ?» s'étonna Erico.

« Une : tu viens de me le dire, deux : je te connais idiota.»

Owned. Chiara secoua la tête et enjoignit son mari à se trouver une activité autre que la filature de gendre. Mais ce dernier ne renonçait pas pour autant. Dans l'après-midi il retourna espionner Federico qui cette fois se baladait avec ses frères. Les hommes entre eux n'est-ce pas … Cette fois encore il les épiait depuis les hauteurs. Il se cacha derrière une cheminée. Les jeunes gens riaient tout en se poussant. Soudain, quelque chose de froid piqua son cou, tandis qu'un bras l'enserrait.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous trafiquez, padre mio ?»

« Julia. Et toi, en quel honneur plaques-tu un couteau sur ma gorge ?» répondit Erico sans se démonter.

« À votre avis ? J'avais prévu un rasage artisanal et économique : pas de mousse, pas d'ustensiles que du bonheur.» rétorqua sa fille.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te faire aimablement remarquer qu'on ne commence pas à cet endroit.»

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça me paraît bien pratique contre les clients pénibles.»

Erico soupira.

« Va bene je m'excuse pour avoir suivi ton fiancé.»

« Pour la deuxième fois quand même. Faudrait voir à y remédier.» répliqua Julia.

Erico plissa les yeux. Chiara. À tout les coups elle l'avait balancé. Julia finit par libérer son père et lui ordonna de rentrer.

« Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ma fille ?»

« Oh que oui.» lança Julia entre ses dents, les yeux brûlants.

Erico lui tourna le dos. Il eut un petit sourire : il ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher. Julia fit tournoyer son couteau de lancer qu'elle rangea dans un fourreau. Elle jeta un œil au trio de frères qui s'éloignait, inconscients de la scène qui avait eu lieu au-dessus de leur tête. La journée se passa sans autre incident. La nuit venue, Erico vint annoncer à Federico que Julia désirait le voir.

« Où est-elle ?» questionna-t-il.

« Suivez-moi.»

Erico lui tourna le dos. Federico hésita un bref instant puis lui emboîta le pas. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger quand il reconnut le chemin emprunté. Plus encore quand Erico disparut derrière une porte. La salle d'armes. Pas âme qui vive. La porte claqua derrière le jeune Assassin.

« Julia n'a pas demandé à me voir n'est-ce pas.» comprit Federico.

« Non en effet.» sourit Erico.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa une épée, avant de jeter un œil à son futur gendre. Erico tendit l'épée pointe vers lui.

« _Il n'est pas sérieux là ?_» pensa-t-il avec crainte.

« Tu veux ma fille gamin ? Va falloir te battre pour l'avoir.» avertit Erico.

Federico serra les dents. Très bien. Puisqu'il insistait il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Le Florentin se rendit auprès d'un râtelier et empoigna une épée.

« Quand vous voulez.» rétorqua-t-il, dans un geste équivalent.

Erico eut un bref sourire. Les deux combattants décrivirent un cercle. Puis Erico porta la première attaque. Federico para, puis enchaîna à son tour. Il évita un coup porté au visage, un autre aux côtes. Tous deux reconnurent en revanche le style employé par Julia. Erico plaça son épée dans le dos, rencontrant celle du brun. La cadence s'accéléra sous l'impulsion d'Erico. Federico se demanda comment ce combat allait-il se terminer. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser le père de sa fiancée. Tout à coup, Erico glissa son épée dans la poignée de son adversaire. Décrivant un cercle il lui ôta son arme. Federico arrondit les yeux. Dans le même temps il vit son opposant lancer la lame en direction de son cou.

CLANG !

« Julia !» s'exclama Federico.

La jeune femme venait de dévier l'attaque portée par son père. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant. Son épée fusa en direction de son paternel qui bloqua par réflexe.

« Oh ! Stop ! Arrête ça tout de suite ma fille !» s'exclama Erico en reculant.

« Rien du tout ! Vous permettre d'espionner mon fiancé, puis de l'attaquer c'est quelque chose que je ne peux tolérer ! Alors si vous avez encore l'intention de vous en prendre à lui, sachez que c'est avec moi que vous allez devoir te battre !» s'écria la jeune femme, furieuse.

Federico entrouvrit la bouche. Les paroles de sa fiancée le touchèrent. Les épées du père et de la fille s'entrechoquèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi les lames croisées, les yeux plantés droit dans ceux de l'autre.

« Julia calmare. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser, je voulais simplement voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour toi. Tout comme j'ai dû démontrer que je méritais ta mère.» expliqua Erico.

« Et y'avait pas un autre moyen ?!»

« Non.»

Erico fit glisser son épée contre celle de sa fille pour la dégager, puis la jeta par terre. Julia ne baissa pas la sienne pour autant.

« C'est le moyen le plus efficace pour voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre : s'en prendre directement au père de celle qu'il aime. Cela montre sa détermination. Jeune homme, je vous accorde la main de ma fille. Je n'aurais pas toléré qu'elle épouse un couard.» annonça Erico en jetant un regard à Federico.

« Il aurait tout aussi bien pu refuser justement parce que vous êtes mon père.» avança Julia.

« Peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas accepté cette réponse. Là au moins, je sais qu'il est prêt à tout pour toi. Ça me convient. Soyez heureux tous les deux.»

Erico ramassa l'épée qu'il alla ranger, puis sortit tranquillement de la salle d'armes. Julia poussa un soupir, synchro avec son fiancé. Ils échangèrent ensuite un sourire. La brunette alla replacer son épée, Federico fit de même pour la sienne.

* * *

« Rico je suis vraiment désolée pour cette scène.» dit-elle.

« Je m'en remettrais. En tout cas merci à toi d'être venue à mon secours. Mais comment as-tu su ?» lança le brun en approchant.

« J'ai décidé de surveiller mon père et j'ai rudement bien fais. Ma mère m'a avertie qu'il t'avait suivi plus tôt dans la journée. Connaissant le loustic je me doutais qu'il récidiverait.» expliqua la brune.

Federico approuva puis l'embrassa sur le front. Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle d'armes. En passant devant la chambre des parents de Julia, ils entendirent Chiara hurler après son mari, comme quoi il était un grand malade, qu'il lui faisait honte et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire de lui à part l'abandonner aux vautours. Le jeune couple échangea un regard. Julia lança sa main par-dessus son épaule, dans un geste signifiant que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Federico pouffa de rire, se retrouvant ainsi vengé par sa future belle-mère. Il continua son chemin, raccompagnant sa fiancée jusque devant sa porte. Là, il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, il relata l'aventure à Ezio et Petruccio, tout en leur demandant de garder la chose secrète.

« Ah oui … quand même.» commenta Petruccio, stupéfait.

« Ben la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il a accepté de te donner la main de Julia.» lança Ezio.

« Moui, m'enfin j'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse autrement.» répondit Federico.

Le problème était réglé à présent. Plus tard dans la journée, les parents de Julia quittèrent Monteriggioni. La famille Auditore leur souhaita bon voyage puis les invita à revenir quand ils le souhaitaient. Federico pensa qu'il n'y avait rien de pressé.

« On dirait qu'Erico t'as accepté finalement.» lança Giovanni à son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?» interrogea Federico.

« Son attitude envers toi a changé, elle est moins froide. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?»

Federico regarda droit devant lui. Mieux valait éviter d'en parler, sans quoi son père pourrait en être offensé. Pas la peine d'avoir une guerre des familles alors qu'il était parvenu à calmer le jeu avec le père de sa fiancée.

« On a fini par s'entendre.» répondit Federico.

« Vraiment. Eh bien c'est une bonne chose dans ce cas.»

« Oui ! J'avoue que j'ai eu quelques craintes à ce sujet.» reprit Federico.

Tu peux le dire mon gars. La famille retourna à l'intérieur de la villa. Le trio d'Assassins prévoyait de retourner à Venise, et de continuer la recherche des pages du codex ainsi que la traque du dernier Templier. Le départ eut lieu le jour suivant.

« Et ce mariage il aura lieu quand ?» questionna Claudia.

« Quand on aura fixé une date.» répondit Federico.

« Sans blaaague.»

« On a encore le temps, nous ne sommes fiancés que depuis peu après tout.» ajouta Julia.

« Soyez prudents à Venise.» ajouta Maria.

Ezio, Julia et Federico saluèrent le reste de la famille, puis descendirent les marches de la villa. Direction la cité de l'eau et son codex disséminé.


	16. Docteur Horreur et arrivage

**Avant-dernier chapitre. Une petite visite chez le médecin avant de passer à la grande bataille finale.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Bon … c'est quoi cette fois ?» demanda Julia.

« Un médecin Templier, selon Antonio. Non seulement il est plus cher que tous les autres mais en plus son taux de réussite est un peu plus bas.» répondit Ezio en lisant le message apporté par un pigeon.

« En plus de ça, il paraît qu'il vend une drôle de potion selon Antonio. Au début tout va bien mais rapidement la santé se détériore.» ajouta Federico.

Les trois Assassins firent route vers le quartier de Venise où recevait ce fameux médecin. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent il était en pleine séance de réclamation avec un homme.

« Vos potions sont de l'escroquerie ! Mon frère en a inhalé une comme vous le lui aviez prescrit, résultat il a été pris d'un fou rire et il en est mort !»

« De quoi vous vous plaignez, il a eu une belle mort. C'est pas tout le monde qui peut mourir en rigolant, ça je peux vous le garantir.» rétorqua le médecin.

« Mais on ne vous paie pas pour qu'il meure, santa madonna !» s'exclama l'individu.

« Mes potions sont parfaites ! À tous les coups votre frère en a prit une trop grand dose. Ce ne serait pas le premier. Maintenant déguerpissez, j'ai d'autres patients à voir sinon j'appelle les gardes.»

Le médecin lui tourna le dos. Le Vénitien fulmina, puis s'éloigna en tempêtant, recommandant bien à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre de ne plus recourir à ce charlatan.

« Hmm charmant.» commenta Julia.

« En effet. Bon qui s'y colle ?» demanda Ezio.

« Un momento. J'aimerais savoir où se trouve sa boutique, cette histoire de potions me chiffonne.» objecta Federico.

Il était en effet plus prudent de voir où il conservait son stock afin de tout détruire par la suite. Julia se proposa pour la surveillance. Les garçons se chargeraient du médecin et de ses potions. Le docteur fit le tour de plusieurs quartiers, avant de fermer son étal en milieu d'après-midi. La brunette le suivit depuis les toits. Le médecin habitait pas loin du campanile. Julia le regarda entrer, puis fit volte-face. Les frères l'attendaient plus loin, en hauteur comme il se doit.

« Je sais où le trouver : tout près du campanile.» annonça-t-elle.

« Très bien. Nous agirons à la tombée de la nuit.» décida Federico.

Du reste, celle-ci ne devrait pas tarder. La jeune femme retourna au repaire pendant que les hommes faisaient route vers l'antre du médecin. Ils y parvinrent juste quand celui-ci y entra. Doucement, les frères descendirent. L'endroit était une maison plutôt vaste. Federico passa en premier et se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ezio vint se mettre de l'autre côté. Tous deux firent ensuite le tour chacun de leur côté, cherchant par où entrer. Le second Auditore découvrit une porte de service. Il passa sa lame dans la serrure et ouvrit. Visiblement, il s'agissait de la cuisine. Activant sa vision d'aigle, l'Assassin avança à pas feutrés dans l'obscurité. Soudain, il découvrit une aura rouge juste derrière la table. Il brandissait quelque chose …

Ezio sauta sur le côté, pendant que quelque chose sifflait à côté de sa tête. Un couteau probablement.

« Je t'attendais, Assassino.» fit le docteur.

Ezio sortit un couteau de lancer à son tour. S'il voulait jouer à ça il allait trouver à qui parler. Mais le médecin ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il quitta la cuisine. Ezio s'élança à sa poursuite. Il arriva au salon. Le docteur s'y trouvait, trois seringues dans sa chaque main. Auditore sentit un frisson : des piqûres … les seringues sifflèrent vers lui. Ezio se jeta au sol. Il se releva d'un bond et répondit par une lame. Le docteur para avec un livre traînant là. Il renouvela son jet de seringues, qui se fichèrent dans le mur. Puis il se sauva à nouveau.

« Ezio ! Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des bruits de bagarre !» lança Federico en arrivant.

Il aida son petit frère à se relever.

« T'en as mis du temps. En tout cas méfies-toi, il est coriace celui-là.» avertit Ezio.

* * *

La maison était affreusement silencieuse. Ezio et Federico avançaient dans un couloir sombre, aidés de leur fameuse vision. Durant quelques minutes, ils ne croisèrent personne. Où diable ce fichu toubib était-il passé ? Federico se pencha à un angle de couloir, quand tout à coup des fioles explosèrent à leurs pieds, révélant des fumées irritantes.

« Argh ! Touss touss ! Kof ! Merda urf !» articula l'aîné.

À travers sa quinte de toux, il aperçut une aura rouge sang lui foncer dessus. Federico se baissa, évitant ainsi un coup de hachoir de la part de l'ennemi. Il comprenait en tout cas ce que ressentaient les soldats quand les Assassins lâchaient leurs bombes fumigènes. Ezio tâcha de se porter au secours de son frère, malgré cette fichue fumée. Federico pour sa part, para un coup de hachoir avec son poignard. Il arriva à infliger une coupure au bras du médecin. Mais il écopa d'un coup de pied au ventre. L'offensive du second Assassin empêcha le Templier d'achever le premier. Le médecin échangea quelques passes avec Ezio avant de s'escamoter à nouveau.

« Ouuuuh ! Je crois qu'on en a pour un moment avec celui-là.» lança Federico en s'appuyant contre un mur.

« Ouais, va falloir qu'on redouble de prudence : en tant que toubib il a de quoi causer de sérieux dommages.» ajouta Ezio.

Tant bien que mal, il leur fallut reprendre leur traque. Cette maison paraissait immense. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un craquement ou un grincement résonnait de temps à autre, ne manquant pas de provoquer un sursaut chez les Assassins. Ezio ouvrit une porte, puis entra suivit son frère.

« Euurk ! Dans quoi on a atterri ?» chuchota Federico.

Sur de longues étagères tapissant toute la pièce, des bocaux remplis d'un liquide parfois verdâtre dans lequel flottait des organes, des animaux, un morceau d'intestin, un œil, ici le squelette d'un enfant à deux têtes, là celui-ci d'un agneau présentant six pattes. Nos Auditore progressaient dans cet antre de film d'horreur en retenant la bile qui leur montait aux lèvres.

« Rico attenzione !» s'exclama soudain Ezio.

Il se jeta sur son frère, l'emportant avec lui. Au-dessus d'eux, un fracas de verre. Le rebouteux avait décidé de les bombarder avec ses bocaux. L'un d'eux explosa près de Federico, qui reçut un intestin sur la tête.

« OUARK !»

Ezio lui, se retrouva avec un globe oculaire qui vint rouler entre ses cuisses, le fixant.

« !»

Ils coururent s'abriter derrière des armoires. Les bocaux se fracassèrent tout près deux fois encore avant que le calme ne revienne.

« Ce type est fou ! J'ai … j'ai reçu un intestin sur la tronche !» glissa Federico à voix basse.

« Et moi un œil entre les jambes. Voir des cadavres ça je m'y suis habitué, mais des morceaux ça non !» continua Ezio.

Jamais ils n'avaient eu une mission aussi dégoûtante. Qu'allait-il leur balancer ensuite ? Une main, un pied, un derrière tant qu'à faire ? Les frangins se demandèrent s'il ne valait pas mieux l'épingler en plein jour et surtout lorsque le doc était à découvert. Hélas, après cette nuit il était fort possible qu'il fiche le camp hors de Venise. Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Vaille que vaille, il leur fallut donc continuer. Ils échangèrent un regard pour s'encourager, puis quittèrent leur abri. La salle suivante offrit une table … maculée de sang. Federico hésita à y entrer. A priori le doc n'y était pas mais …

« Merda !» s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte d'un coup.

Il entendit plusieurs coups secs retentir contre le bois. L'un d'eux transperça même la porte, révélant une pointe en métal.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ?» demanda Ezio.

« Au hasard je dirais des instruments chirurgicaux.» répondit son aîné.

« Porca puttana. On va y passer la nuit. Il connaît mieux l'endroit que nous.» fit Ezio.

« Je sais. Si on pouvait lui tendre un piège … rah Julia saurait quoi faire elle.» reprit Federico en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Du calme. On peut y arriver … voyons … que ferait-elle dans ce genre de situation ?» s'interrogea Ezio.

Tous deux veillaient à parler à voix basse, voire inaudible si bien qu'ils devaient être très proches pour se comprendre.

« Euh … face à un adversaire plus fort que soi, il faut utiliser la ruse. Et quand on ne connaît pas le terrain … il faut appâter sa proie.» continua Federico.

« Avec quoi on attire un toubib ? Un malade ?» questionna Ezio.

« Siate seri. Ce qu'il veut, c'est nous. Pour nous éliminer. Jusqu'ici, il essaie de nous piéger.»

« Il nous attire dans des pièces vides puis utilise l'environnement pour nous déstabiliser. Dans ce cas … attirons-le à notre tour dans un coin puis tombons-lui dessus.» suggéra Ezio.

« C'est une idée. Comme nous approchons en silence il ne nous remarque qu'au dernier moment. Nous sommes allés toujours tout droit, nous allons donc changer.» conclut Federico.

* * *

Les deux frères reprirent leur marche, mais cette fois-ci en avançant normalement. Une latte du plancher grinça sous le pied d'Ezio. Federico bougea un cadre qui frotta contre le mur. Son petit frère donna un coup de pied dans un meuble plus loin. Il fit même tomber un bibelot, espérant que ce ne soit pas exagéré. Federico ouvrit doucement une porte au hasard. Sa vision l'assura que personne ne s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une salle d'eau. Chacun refit un peu de bruit. En théorie, le médecin pouvait croire qu'à cause du stress ils perdaient leurs moyens. Ezio se plaça à côté de la porte. Federico pour sa part, se camoufla derrière un paravent.

Ils attendirent. Le silence était autour d'eux comme un lourd manteau. L'obscurité gênait leur respiration. Leur attente parut durer des heures, si bien qu'ils pensèrent que le jour se lèverait qu'ils y seraient encore. Ezio vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser avec lenteur.

« _Le voilà. Pas trop tôt._»

La porte s'ouvrit tout aussi lentement. Mais pas complètement. Grâce à sa vision d'aigle, Ezio vit trois flacons voler dans les airs. Aussitôt il mit sa manche devant son nez. La porte se referma quand les trois projectiles éclatèrent au beau milieu de la pièce. Au fond, Federico qui surveillait l'entrée eut le même réflexe que son frère. La fumée irritante se répandit dans la grande pièce. Ils sentirent leur nez picoter mais sans plus, l'air étant filtré par leur vêtement.

« _Il est pas con le cochon._» songea Federico.

Il fit néanmoins signe à son frère. Ils devaient tousser afin d'attester de leur présence, sans quoi le docteur penserait qu'ils n'y étaient pas et s'en irait. Federico donna l'exemple sans pour autant libérer son nez. Ezio décida de faire de même. La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement. Heureusement qu'Ezio s'était mis au bout, sans quoi il l'aurait reçue en pleine poire. Il laissa le médecin débouler dans la salle d'eau. Le docteur s'arrêta, étonné de ne voir personne. Ezio arriva derrière, épée brandie. Le docteur se retourna mais trop tard : la lame de l'Assassin s'enfonça dans son flanc. Federico entra en action et joignit sa lame. Le Templier la reçut dans le dos. Les Assassins enfoncèrent bien leur lame, prévenant ainsi toute possibilité de soin de la part de leur cible.

Ils les retirèrent ensuite, laissant choir leur victime. Une mare de sang se répandit sur le carrelage.

« Ouf ! Ben ce fut pas simple.» commenta Ezio.

« Tu l'as dit fratellino. Allons chercher ces potions à présent.»

Federico essuya son épée puis la rangea. Farfouillant la demeure un peu plus sereinement, les Assassins dénichèrent le laboratoire de feu docteur.

« Guardate che : de puissantes drogues dont certaines hallucinogènes ou toxiques. Tout pour le profit.» lança Ezio devant un parchemin.

« Quelle surprise. Allez détruisons tout.»

Federico ouvrit une fenêtre, par laquelle ils vidèrent tous les flacons qu'ils trouvèrent. Ne restait plus qu'à quitter cet endroit. Ezio alla tout de même vérifier que le docteur Maboul était bel et bien décédé. Il posa deux doigts sur son cou.

« Bene, on peut y aller.» déclara-t-il en revenant vers son frère.

« T'avais peur de quoi ? Qu'il revienne te faire une piquouse dans ton sommeil ?» se moqua Federico.

« Et toi ? Tu voulais peut-être qu'il vienne te proposer le reste de l'intestin et qu'il t'en fasse une perruque ? Ou un collier ?» rétorqua Ezio.

« Ah berk.»

Ce furent avec joie qu'ils retrouvèrent l'air frais de la nuit. Les frères firent route vers la petite auberge où devait les attendre Julia. Federico grimpa prestement l'escalier, pressé d'aller se lover contre sa fiancée. Sans doute dormait-elle déjà.

« Buona notte, grand-frère.»

« Buona notte, petit-frère.»

Federico entra dans la chambre de sa fiancée, pour constater qu'elle l'attendait bien sagement près de la fenêtre.

« Tiens je croyais que tu dormais, tesoro.» lança le jeune homme.

« Dormir ? Alors que tu es dehors à risquer ta peau ? Ça s'arrange pas toi.» répliqua Julia en avançant vers lui.

« Oooh on s'inquiète pour moi ?» sourit Federico en lui prenant le menton.

« Je me suis toujours inquiétée pour toi, il me semble.»

« Je sais, et je t'en remercie.» souffla le jeune homme.

Il l'enlaça puis l'embrassa, en ayant l'impression que la tension des derniers instants s'évacuait.

* * *

Une fois changé, tous deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous la couette. Ils n'étaient pas censés passer leurs nuits ensemble, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils ne se tenaient à cette règle qu'à la villa Auditore.

« Tu n'as pas été blessé au moins ?» s'enquit Julia.

« Pas une égratignure. En revanche, j'ai été bien dégoûté.»

Regard d'incompréhension Julianesque. Federico lui expliqua alors de quelle manière le docteur s'était défendu. La jeune femme pouffa de rire en imaginant la tête de son fiancé recevant des bouts d'intestins. Elle comprenait son dégoût également. Sans doute aurait-elle eut la même réaction.

« En tout cas je suis fière de vous : vous avez bien retenu mes leçons, vu la manière dont vous l'avez piégé.» reprit-elle.

« Tu as été un très bon professeur il faut dire.» sourit Federico.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fiancée, puis souffla les bougies avant d'enserrer Julia contre lui.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent rendre compte de leur réussite à Antonio. Le trio se mit ensuite en quête de pages du codex et du dernier Templier. Le premier fut un peu plus facile à trouver que le second. Rodrigo Borgia semblait en effet avoir disparu de la circulation, si bien qu'Ezio se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas devoir aller le cueillir à Rome.

« En dernier recours seulement.» répondit Federico.

« Et ce bateau pour Chypre, il revient quand ?» questionna Julia.

« Aucune idée. Mais tu soulèves là un point intéressant : il est parti de Venise donc reviendra à Venise. Et avec lui, notre cher Borgia. Donc autant l'attendre ici.» reprit Ezio.

« Bien vu. Cela va nous laisser un peu de temps pour organiser notre mariage, qu'en penses-tu amore mio ?» lança Julia.

« Excellente idée, tesoro.» répondit Federico avec un large sourire.

Avant tout, rapporter les pages de codex à la villa. Julia sollicita l'aide de Maria et Claudia pour organiser la cérémonie. Ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec joie. Monteriggioni n'avait en revanche qu'une petite chapelle. Julia lui répondit que de toute manière elle ne comptait pas inviter toute l'Italie. Claudia se chargea de trouver des fleurs pour la décoration, tandis que Maria et Julia se rendirent chez un tailleur pour confectionner la robe et le costume. Giovanni alla réserver la chapelle pour le jour J.

« Voilà, j'ai averti ma mère, elle devrait rapidement arriver.» annonça Julia en fin de journée.

Elle se tenait sur son lit, une liste d'invités à la main. Federico se pencha vers elle. Parmi se trouvait les deux familles, plus celle des Medici ainsi que leur alliés de Venise et La Volpe. Les préparatifs de la cérémonie durèrent encore quelques jours. Chiara vint assister à l'essayage de la robe de sa fille, puis aida à la mise en place du reste. Le grand jour arriva enfin, et la petite chapelle se remplit. Chacun prit place, et la cérémonie débuta. Claudia était demoiselle d'honneur, Ezio témoin et Petruccio portait les alliances. Julia arriva au bras de son père, puis fit face à un Federico aux yeux débordant d'amour. Le prêtre invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. La cérémonie commença.

Le dernier Auditore apporta les alliances à la demande du religieux. Les anneaux d'or furent glissés au doigt de chacun. La chapelle résonna d'applaudissements lorsque le baiser scellant le mariage eut lieu. La journée se poursuivit par un banquet, et par quelques jeux organisés par Erico, Mario et Giovanni. Lorsque la nuit tomba les invités se dispersèrent.

* * *

Le soleil plongea ses rayons vers les paupières closes de Federico. Allongé sur le ventre, il ouvrit les yeux. La place à côté de lui parut vide, mais il réalisa rapidement que Julia était toujours là. La jeune femme était assise en tailleur, et caressait Hermès. Federico sourit en s'étirant. Il se rapprocha ensuite de sa désormais épouse, puis déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue.

« Bonjour madame Auditore. Bien dormi ?» lança le jeune homme.

« Très bien et toi ?» sourit Julia.

« Merveilleusement bien.» répondit Federico en s'étirant à nouveau.

Pour aussitôt refermer ses bras autour de sa femme. Julia ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de sa peau.

« Il va falloir qu'on décide où partir en lune de miel. Seulement, je ne suis pas tellement pour lâcher Ezio en pleine mission.» fit-elle.

« Moi non plus à vrai dire. Sans compter que j'ai un compte à régler avec Rodrigo.» approuva Federico.

Seul souci, combien de temps allait durer cette traque encore ? Peut-être plus très longtemps, dès que le bateau serait de retour de Chypre. Le couple décida donc de remettre leur lune de miel à plus tard. En attendant debout. Les jeunes mariés retrouvèrent le reste de la famille dans la salle à manger.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être marié ?» demanda doucement Ezio à son grand-frère.

« Du bien. Savoir que désormais j'aurais quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime au réveil, qui m'attendra ou que j'attendrais … une épaule sur laquelle se reposer c'est agréable.» répondit Federico en se servant un verre de jus de fruits.

Ezio sourit. Oui, il pouvait imaginer si Cristina faisait encore partie de sa vie. Sans doute se serait-il fiancé avec elle. Mais la jeune femme était mariée. Le Florentin secoua la tête. Il interrogea ensuite son aîné sur la suite de ses projets.

« Tu veux dire à part trucider l'Espagnol ? Aucun.» répondit tranquillement Federico.

Ezio cligna des yeux.

« Mais … vous êtes censés partir en lune de miel maintenant. Je me chargerais de Rodrigo.»

« Non Ezio. Ni Julia ni moi n'avons envie de te laisser sur ce coup-là : nous avons commencé ensemble, et ensemble on terminera. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'à cause de ce salopard j'ai failli mourir. Donc le petit voyage attendra.» annonça Federico.

Ezio ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma en apercevant la lueur qui brilla dans les yeux de son aîné lorsqu'il mentionna le maître des Templiers. Oui, il comprenait. Lui aussi avait manqué de perdre la moitié de sa famille. Federico vint s'asseoir près de son épouse. Ezio soupira puis vint prendre place à son tour. Il ne ferait pas changer son frère d'avis.

Le trio resta quelques jours à la villa, puis retourna à Venise. Une fois là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Rosa qui vint à eux avec un petit livre.

« Devinez ce que c'est ?» lança-t-elle.

« Un pot de chambre !» s'exclama Julia.

« Un plateau.» renchérit Ezio.

« Un dessous de plat.» continua Federico.

Rosa soupira puis sourit.

« Non. C'est le journal de bord du bateau partit pour Chypre. Et il revient demain.» révéla-t-elle.

« Super !» s'exclamèrent les Assassins.

Ezio attrapa le carnet. Ils allaient pouvoir mettre un plan en place pour coincer Rodrigo. Tout en lisant, ils firent route vers leurs repaire. Rosa annonça qu'ils avaient surveillé le port en leur absence. Federico la remercia. Le lendemain, nos trois amigos se rendirent au port. Le bateau tant attendu fit son entrée deux heures plus tard. Un soldat débarqua, porteur d'un étrange objet.

« C'est ça le fragment d'Eden ?» demanda Julia.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression. Cela ne ressemble pas au croquis qu'on en a à la villa.» répondit Ezio.

« Venez, il faut voir où ils l'emportent.» dit Federico.

« Hé. Oncle Mario et Père sont là !» lança soudain Ezio en montrant une rue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?» s'étonna son grand-frère.

En attendant, Julia était partie devant, suivant le soldat portant l'étrange objet ramené de Chypre. Lorsque les frères s'en aperçurent elle était déjà loin. Ils pestèrent sur leur manque de réactivité puis coururent après la brunette. Le trio fila à travers la cité de l'eau un moment, avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous du soldat. Ce dernier déposa son trésor dans un coffre qu'il referma. Ezio décida d'aller prendre sa place. Les deux autres interviendraient en renfort. Le jeune homme suivit son supérieur à travers les rues.

Comme prévu, Rodrigo était revenu. Il attendait sur un quai de la cité. Ezio laissa palabrer le soldat devant lui, avant de lui carrer sa lame dans la couenne.

« Tiens, bonjour Ezio. Tu es tout seul ?» lança Rodrigo.

« Pas vraiment non. En tout cas ton fameux prophète n'est pas là.» rétorqua.

« Mais si : il est juste devant toi.» répliqua Borgia en dégainant.

Ezio sortit son arme également. Les deux hommes attaquèrent en même temps. Plus haut, Julia tapa sur l'épaule de son mari. Federico découvrit son père ainsi que son oncle.

« Père, oncle Mario mais enfin que faites-vous ici ?» demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai passé le flambeau que je ne suis plus bon à rien. Je continue à chercher les pages du codex moi aussi. J'en ai ramené de Forli et votre oncle de Florence.» répondit Giovanni.

« Nous avons ensuite été informé de l'arrivée de Rodrigo et surtout du fragment d'Eden.» ajouta Mario.

En bas, Rodrigo appela du renfort. Federico annonça qu'il était temps d'y aller. Lui et sa famille sautèrent puis se jetèrent sur les gardes. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : Antonio, La Volpe, Bartolomeo se joignirent également à eux. Federico aida son frère à se relever.

« C'est quoi tout ce monde ?» demanda-t-il.

« Figures-toi que nous n'étions pas les seuls à attendre ce bateau.» répondit Federico.

Le combat continua jusqu'à élimination complète des gardes. Rodrigo lui, prit la fuite.

* * *

_Siate seri = sois sérieux_

_Guarda che = regarde ça _

_Buona notte = bonne nuit_


	17. Le sanctuaire

**Dernier chapitre, où la famille Auditore mets les points sur les i. ****Une autre fic suivra celle-ci, une suite de fic ...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Il faut poursuivre Rodrigo vite !» lança Ezio.

Federico allait s'élancer, quand soudain Julia le retint par le bras.

« Inutile, nous avons ce que vous voulions.» lança une voix familière.

« Paola ? Et … Teodora ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir la bonté de nous expliquer ?» lança Ezio.

« Nous allions y venir, Ezio. Nous sommes tous ici pour la même raison : nous attendons le prophète.» fit une voix inconnue.

« Sauf qu'il n'est pas là.» répondit Federico.

« En fait c'est un peu compliqué. Nous pensions voir une seule personne, comme cela a été annoncé. Mais vous êtes trois à être venus.» répondit un homme vêtu de noir.

« Et vous êtes ?» reprit Ezio.

« Niccolo di Bernardo dei Machiavelli. Tout comme vous j'appartiens à l'ordre des Assassins. Nous sommes tous des Assassins.»

« Vous tous ?» répéta Federico.

« Oui. Nous vous avons formé et guidé afin que vous puissiez rejoindre l'ordre. Par contre, nous ignorons lequel de vous est ce fameux prophète.» intervint Giovanni en approchant ses fils.

« Cela peut attendre après leur intronisation. Nous devons discuter à tête reposée.» annonça Julia.

« Julia a raison. Rejoignez-nous à cet endroit au coucher du soleil.» reprit Machiavelli.

Il remit une carte à Federico. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa femme, pendant que les autres quittaient l'endroit.

« Tu le connais ?» interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. J'ai appris après mon intronisation qu'Antonio, Bartolomeo et Teodora étaient des Assassins. Ils étaient présents à la cérémonie. Je connaissais déjà Paola et Niccolo.»

« Et pour le prophète ? Comment allons-nous savoir de qui il s'agit ?» interrogea Ezio en s'approchant d'elle.

Julia répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée pour le moment, puis leur tourna le dos. Elle les enjoignit à la suivre à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait du campanile. Un brasero avait été apporté, ce qui étonna Federico.

« _Ils ont dû s'amuser pour le hisser._» songea-t-il.

Des flammes crépitaient autour d'une grande pince métallique. Les frères se souvinrent alors que Julia avait reçu une brûlure à son annulaire. Ils échangèrent un regard. Aouch. Giovanni prononça quelques mots dans un curieux sabir. Les paroles prononcées par leur ancêtres, le fondement du credo de l'ordre. Machiavelli prit ensuite le relais, énonçant les phrases clé des Assassins, auxquelles répondirent les frères chacun à leur tour. Tout le monde répéta ensuite le credo.

« Approche Federico. Les temps ont changé, tout comme nous mais notre engagement lui reste le même. Es-tu prêt à nous rejoindre ?» demanda Giovanni.

« Oui.»

Son oncle prit alors la pince, pendant que Giovanni levait la main de son aîné destiné à recevoir la marque. Mario pinça ensuite son annulaire. Federico ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, mon fils.» sourit Giovanni.

Federico sourit, puis se mit sur le côté. Julia lui prit la main qu'elle embrassa. Ezio s'avança à son tour.

« Ezio. Le temps est également venu pour toi d'être un Assassin à part entière. Souhaites-tu être des nôtres ?» reprit Giovanni.

« Je le souhaite.»

Il reçut lui aussi la marque brûlante. Son père lui souhaita la bienvenue dans l'ordre. Il serra ensuite ses enfants contre lui, leur assurant qu'il était fier d'eux. Des paroles qui leur allèrent droit au cœur. Puis l'un après l'autre, les Assassins quittèrent le campanile dans un saut de la foi.

* * *

De retour à Monteriggioni, Giovanni compléta et surtout acheva d'accrocher les dernières pages du codex.

« Avant le mariage de mon aîné, j'ai découvert à Forli une carte indiquant l'emplacement des pages. J'ai ainsi pu avancer plus vite dans notre quête.» annonça-t-il en accrochant la dernière feuille.

Il recula jusqu'au piédestal un peu plus loin. Ezio de son côté, posa la pomme d'Eden dessus. Cette dernière lança des rayons de lumière dans toute la pièce.

« Voyons … nous allons enfin savoir ce qui se cache entre les lignes.» lança Giovanni.

Il utilisa sa vision spéciale. Des lignes rouges apparurent. Cela devait former un dessin, mais il était visiblement dans le désordre.

« Mario vient m'aider s'il te plaît.»

Les deux frères approchèrent du mur et commencèrent à redisposer les pages. Afin de mieux comprendre, Federico et Ezio enclenchèrent leur don.

« Mais … c'est une carte !» fit l'aîné.

« Et une du monde en plus. Sauf que je ne reconnais pas certains pays.» ajouta Ezio.

« Peut-être parce qu'on ne les a pas encore découverts. Ou … redécouverts vu qu'ils figurent déjà sur cette carte.» intervint Mario.

« Et le sanctuaire ? Vous le voyez ?» demanda Paola.

« Buon dio … à Rome visiblement.» lança Giovanni.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi Borgia s'y trouve. Et nous savons qu'il est cardinal. Ma main à couper qu'il va tenter de se faire élire pape.» avança Mario.

« Nous devons nous y rendre. Il va certainement s'emparer du bâton d'Eden pour ensuite entrer dans le sanctuaire.» devina Ezio.

Le bâton papal était en effet le deuxième fragment nécessaire à l'ouverture de ce sanctuaire. Niccolo souleva qu'ils avaient peut-être enfin trouvé des réponses, mais qu'il restait une énigme à résoudre : l'identité du prophète.

« Je crois savoir.» intervint Julia.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je t'en prie éclaire-nous.» fit Paola.

« Juste un simple détail qui m'a mise sur la voie : à notre arrivée ici la pomme n'a réagi qu'au contact d'Ezio. Federico l'a sortie de son écrin mais il ne s'est rien passé.»

« C'est possible. Nous ne le saurons probablement qu'une fois à Rome.» répondit Giovanni.

« Mais cela m'étonnerais que le pape accepte gentiment de nous confier son sceptre.» objecta Antonio.

« Alors ne lui demandons pas la permission.» répondit Julia du tac au tac.

« Tu propose donc de voler le pape ?» s'étonna Teodora.

« Et comment. C'est la seule solution, et c'est certainement ce que va tenter Rodrigo lui-même. Il est clairement aux abois depuis que nous avons éliminé ses comparses. Il va donc jouer le tout pour le tout.»

« Tu dis vrai. Nous devons absolument récupérer ce bâton avant lui.» approuva Niccolo.

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.» conclut Giovanni.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Giovanni, ses fils et sa belle-fille se tenait devant la chapelle Sixtine.

« Bien. Les enfants je vous laisse récupérer le bâton. Moi et les autres allons créer une diversion dans la cité. Je vous retrouverais plus tard.» annonça le patriarche.

Chacun partit ensuite où il savait. Les trois Assassins commencèrent à escalader le bâtiment. Ils se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur. Le bâton d'Eden pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Afin de mieux passer inaperçus, les trois Assassins assommèrent un moine dont ils prirent la robe. Ils veillèrent à ligoter et à cacher leurs victimes. Une fois déguisés, ils se mirent à arpenter la chapelle.

« _Il faudrait trouver les appartements du pape pour bien faire. Mais où sont-ils ?_» pensa Ezio.

Demander était plutôt risqué. Il devina qu'un simple moine comme il en avait l'air ne devait pas pouvoir s'y rendre tranquillement. Seule solution : fouiller. Il espéra que son frère et sa belle-sœur auraient plus de chance. Ezio poursuivit néanmoins son chemin observant les vitrines autour de lui. Des reliques, ça il y en avait en pagaille. Le Florentin aperçut soudain un chapeau rose. Un cardinal … et s'il le suivait ? Peut-être le conduirait-il aux quartiers du pape, ou du moins s'en rapprocherait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait essayer. Ezio obliqua vers lui.

De son côté, Federico était arrivé dans une bibliothèque. Le jeune Assassin se faufila entre les rayonnages. Certains manuscrits étaient conservés sous verre. Il douta que le sceptre se trouve ici, et se dirigea vers une porte de sortie. Il longea ensuite un long couloir. Plus loin, il remarqua une silhouette familière. Passant derrière un pilier, Federico reconnut la voix de cette personne.

« _Rodrigo._»

Il regarda derrière le pilier. Borgia bavardait avec un cardinal. La conversation était banale et inintéressante. Cependant, Auditore décida de le filer lorsqu'il quitta son confrère. Pour une fois,le Templier allait faire tout le travail pour lui. Federico passa d'un groupe de cardinal à un groupe de moines, suivant sa cible. L'homme descendit un escalier. L'Assassin laissa la distance entre eux augmenter légèrement, afin qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de lever la tête. Federico réalisa que plus ils avançaient, moins il y avait de monde présent. Par contre, il croisa un cardinal suivi de loin par … un moine. Federico se cacha derrière une tenture. Il laissa le cardinal le dépasser, puis saisit le moine qui venait après.

« Ezio c'est moi.» souffla-t-il.

Le concerné se dégagea doucement.

« Dio del cielo Rico. J'ai failli t'en flanquer une.»

« Scusate mi, mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen. Écoute, je suivais Rodrigo Borgia. Il va sûrement nous conduire au bâton papal.» informa Federico.

« D'accord, mais sortons de là. Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si on trouve deux moines planqués derrière une tenture ? Sans compter qu'on va perdre notre cible.» répondit Ezio.

Ils sortirent après avoir vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Ils durent courir pour rattraper leur cible, priant pour qu'il ne les entende pas. Les deux moines ralentirent l'allure. Le Templier les entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois massif. Pressentant qu'il allait regarder autour de lui, les Auditore se dissimulèrent de chaque côté d'un entrée. Rodrigo regarda bien autour de lui, puis sortit une grande clé qu'il mit dans la serrure. Il ouvrit ensuite les battants, entra et les referma presque, laissant juste un mince espace entre. Vite, les frères sortirent de leur cachette.

Federico ouvrit doucement un battant. Il s'y glissa et attendit que son petit-frère passe. Ils refermèrent comme le cardinal Borgia. Tous deux gravirent ensuite l'escalier derrière la porte.

« Tu prévois quoi ensuite ? De le tuer dès qu'il aura le fragment d'Eden ?» demanda Ezio.

« Nop. Il va gentiment nous amener au sanctuaire. Et là on le bousille.» sourit Federico.

« Bon plan.»

Le duo arriva dans un couloir richement décoré. Au loin, les pas du cardinal résonnaient dans le silence. Rodrigo était entré dans la salle où le pape revêtait ses habits de cérémonie. Dont le fameux bâton, posé à l'horizontale sur un meuble sur un support. Rodrigo posa la main dessus avec précaution, comme s'il craignait une réaction de l'objet. Il le souleva, l'enroula dans un linge et le prit avec lui. Ceci fait, il quitta la pièce. Ezio et Federico émergèrent de derrière des tentures.

« Perfecto. » lança l'aîné.

Soudain, une kyrielle de sons violents les firent sursauter et même échapper un cri.

« Putain de cloches !» jura Federico.

« Un office va certainement débuter. Combien tu paries que Rodrigo va en profiter pour accéder au sanctuaire ?» lança Ezio.

« En effet. Vu l'heure je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un petit office. Le pape n'a pas besoin d'y être. C'est l'occasion parfaite. Pressons.» approuva Federico.

Ils s'élancèrent hors des appartements du pape. Se doutant que Rodrigo avait dû fermer derrière lui, ils ôtèrent leur robe de bure pour se retrouver en tenue d'Assassin, plus pratique pour l'escalade. Ils passèrent ensuite par l'extérieur. Une fois de nouveau dans la chapelle, ils se rhabillèrent et s'attelèrent à rattraper Borgia.

* * *

« Bon il arrive ce sanctuaire ? Je crève de chaud là-dessous ! Et c'est d'un pratique pour courir.» lança Ezio.

« Tu l'as dis bouffi ! Quelle idée de porter des robes !» ajouta son grand-frère.

Enfin, ils virent leur cible entrer dans une salle. Il se rendit tout au fonds et appuya sur deux symbole de chaque côté d'un mur. Un escalier se révéla, par lequel il descendit.

« Nous y voilà.» lança Ezio.

Il passa devant son frère, jeta sa robe de bure et se rendit dans l'escalier. Ce qui les y attendait dépassait leur entendement. Les murs, le sol, le plafond tout semblait fait dans une matière différente. Comme s'ils étaient soudainement entrés dans un autre monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?» lança Federico.

« Le sanctuaire. Je me demande quel genre d'être a pu concevoir et créer ce lieu.» répondit Ezio.

Plus loin, ils découvrirent une vaste salle. Rodrigo se tenait à l'étage en dessous. Il pestait contre les murs couverts de trous autour de lui.

« Laisse-tomber Rodrigo. Tu ne pourras pas ouvrir ces murs.» lança Federico en atterrissant derrière.

« Vous ?»

« Oui nous. Nous nous doutions que tu viendrais ici. Tu n'as atteint aucun de tes objectifs alors tu tentes ta dernière carte.» reprit Federico.

« Maudits Assassins ! C'est à cause de vous que rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. L'heure est donc venue de régler nos comptes !»

Rodrigo empoigna le bâton qu'il tourna vers les Assassins. Ezio se précipita vers son frère bras écartés. Il encaissa le choc du fragment d'Eden.

« Tu devrais être mort ! À moins que … la pomme. C'est gentil de me l'avoir apportée.» lança Rodrigo.

« Federico. Sors d'ici et va chercher les autres.» glissa Ezio.

« Cosa ?»

« La pomme me protège contre le bâton, mais toi tu es vulnérable. Tu ne dois pas rester ici.» reprit Ezio.

Federico reconnut que son frère avait raison. Il ne devait être d'aucune utilité ici. Il commença à reculer. Mais le cardinal ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dès que le Florentin fut hors de portée de l'influence de la pomme, il brandit le sceptre vers lui. Federico fut capturé dans un halo de lumière.

« Federico !» s'exclama Ezio.

Borgia ramena le jeune homme plus près.

« On dit que les liens fraternels sont ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Voyons s'ils vont t'empêcher de tuer ton frère.» fit Rodrigo.

« Lâche … moi !»

Federico sentit un de ses bras se lever. Sa lame secrète jaillit. Oh non … Il fut soudain projeté telle une pauvre poupée de chiffon, droit sur Ezio. Fort heureusement ce dernier fit un bond de côté. La lame siffla.

« Rodrigo espèce de couard ! Viens donc te battre !» lança Ezio.

« Ezio !» s'écria Federico.

L'aîné Auditore revenait à la charge. Ezio para avec sa propre lame. Federico luttait tant qu'il pouvait contre l'emprise du fragment, en vain. Son bras ne lui obéissait plus. Borgia le manipulait à distance. L'autre main de l'Assassin agrippa soudain son épée.

« RECULE !» hurla-t-il à son frère.

Ezio bondit et recula vivement. L'épée coupa l'air. Sans répit, Federico chargea son frère. Le choc des lames retentissait dans toute la pièce. L'aîné Auditore constata avec horreur qu'il venait de blesser Ezio. Si seulement Federico pouvait trouver un moyen d'atteindre Borgia … l'emprise cesserait. Hélas, il ne pouvait que parler. Sentant qu'il prenait un poignard, il avertit aussitôt Ezio. Le jeune homme se retrouva à combattre avec deux armes. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas blesser son aîné. Lui aussi voulait toucher leur adversaire, mais Rodrigo ne lui laissait aucune ouverture.

Ezio fatiguait. Bientôt son corps ne pourrait plus supporter l'effort et il s'effondrerait. Federico lui porterait alors le coup de grâce. Ensuite, nul doute que Rodrigo le forcerait à retourner ses armes contre lui. Une nouvelle coupure vint s'ajouter sur le corps d'Ezio.

« _Il faut ruser. Si je pouvais faire croire à Rodrigo qu'il peut m'avoir, alors il relâcherait Rico. Cela demande un calcul minutieux mais enfin._» pensa le jeune homme.

Profitant qu'il était de dos, il adressa un sourire à son frère. Federico afficha la surprise. Apercevant enfin une ouverture, Rodrigo lança la lame.

« NOOOOON !» hurla Federico.

Ezio se tendit. Son épée tomba dans un cliquetis, avant qu'il ne suive, d'abord sur les genoux, puis sur le côté. Rodrigo éclata de rire.

« Bene ! À ton tour à présent.» lança Rodrigo.

Il fit tourner Federico vers lui. Soudain quelque chose siffla et atteignit le cardinal en pleine tête. Federico retomba sur ses pieds.

« Bien joué frangin !» lança-t-il.

« Merci mais … je crois que je n'étais pas tout seul.» répondit Ezio en se relevant.

Levant alors la tête, ils aperçurent Julia et Giovanni. La jeune femme fut la première à descendre et à les rejoindre.

* * *

« Vous allez bien tous les deux ?» s'enquit-elle.

« Moi oui, mais Ezio a l'air d'être tombé dans un rosier.» répondit Federico en désignant son frère.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons entendu Federico hurler ?» lança Giovanni.

« Une ruse, pour faire croire à Borgia qu'il nous tenait. Il a utilisé ce fichu bâton pour contrôler mon corps, et m'a obligé à me battre avec Ezio.» raconta Federico.

« Heureusement, je me suis souvenu de cette pièce d'école quand nous étions petits. Une où il y avait un combat à l'épée. J'ai feint une ouverture, et il est tombé dans le panneau. La lame est passée sous mon bras. Vu de loin, ça peut tromper son monde. Le tout était que je sois libre pour contre attaquer.» ajouta Ezio.

« Bien joué les enfants.» commenta Giovanni.

Il se rendit auprès du cadavre du cardinal. Deux lames ornaient son front, telles des cornes. Dont une lancée par le patriarche.

« Nos comptes sont désormais réglés, Rodrigo. Requiescat in pace.»

« À toi de jouer Ezio.» intervint Julia en montrant le bâton.

Le jeune s'avança, ramassa le fragment qu'il contempla un instant. Il se retourna ensuite et le planta dans un trou. Il ajouta la pomme dans le cercle qui l'ornait. Des symboles lumineux apparurent sur les murs, tandis que la pomme projetait des rayons en face d'Ezio. Un pan de mur coulissa. La famille Auditore pénétra dans cette cavité. Soudain, une image apparut tout au fond, prenant la forme d'une femme.

« Ah ! Sois la bienvenue famille Auditore. Vous êtes donc là, vous les quatre Assassins. Approche prophète. Montre-nous la pomme.» dit-elle.

Elle avait tourné la tête vers Ezio. Ce dernier s'avança et lui tendit la pomme métallique. La créature annonça ensuite qu'elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Le Florentin lui demanda qui elle était. La femme portait plusieurs noms, dont celui d'une déesse antique. Ce qui amena Ezio à lui demander si elle et les siens étaient des créatures divines. Voilà qui fit rire l'apparition. Elle démentit, puis lui expliqua ce qu'elle était. Des images se formèrent derrière elle. Minerve paraissait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, regardant par-dessus tout le monde.

« Mais enfin à qui parlez-vous ?» osa demander Federico.

« Silence. Ce n'est pas à vous que je destine mon message. Je ne parle pas au prophète, mais à travers lui.» répondit Minerve.

Elle reprit son étrange dialogue, énonçant ce qui s'était passé de son temps. Les Assassins écoutèrent sans mot dire, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Minerve disparut sans plus de manière. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que les Auditore ne se reprennent.

« Wow.» fit Ezio.

« C'est … c'est fou. Est-ce qu'on a rêvé ?» demanda Federico.

« Je ne crois pas. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vouloir dire ? Je n'ai rien compris.» avoua Giovanni.

« Hmmm … elle a dit qu'elle parlait à travers Ezio. Donc … à quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore là. Il est en toi. Quelqu'un … serait-ce quelqu'un que tu vas engendrer ?» intervint Julia.

« Comment le savoir ? Et les humains, nous avons été créés par ces gens. Par d'autres humains.» reprit Ezio.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Giovanni ne sonne l'heure du départ. Le bâton papal avait disparu dans cet étrange endroit. Le quatuor quitta le temple après avoir récupéré la pomme d'Eden. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite leurs collègues à la villa. Ce fut Giovanni qui leur raconta ce qui s'était passé sous la chapelle.

« Ezio était donc bien ce fameux prophète. Si on en juge par ce que cette Minerve a dit, une catastrophe va arriver dans plusieurs siècles et ce sera à ce Desmond de l'empêcher.» résuma Machiavelli.

« Exact. Nos Templiers sont tous morts, nous en avons donc terminé avec cette histoire. Ce message … n'est plus de notre ressort.» conclut Giovanni.

Federico et Ezio n'étaient pas mécontents que cela se termine. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient à exécuter certaines missions de temps à autres, mais ils pouvaient désormais avancer sereinement.


End file.
